The Mystery
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: CCSxIY Sakura goes to visit her cousin Kagome and meets the cute guy next door, Li Syaoran. When the three go to search for something in the well hut, Sakura and Syaoran fall into the well... and land in Feudal Japan. InuKag, SakuSyao [completed]
1. Cousin Kagome, Cousin Sakura

**Hey! This is my first anime crossover type of thing! It's of my two fav anime of all time, Card Captor Sakura and Inuyasha… enjoy!**

**Note: **No Clow Magic, but the entire Feudal Japan prospect is still here!

**Disclaimers: **CCS is owned by CLAMP and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and Co.

**Title: **The Mystery

**Summary: **Sakura goes to visit her cousin Kagome and meets the cute guy next door, Li Syaoran. When the three go to search for something in the well hut, Sakura and Syaoran fall into the well... and land in Feudal Japan. InuKag, SakuSyao

**Genre: **Romance/Action/Adventure

**Rating: **R (M)

**Aging: **Kagome & Sakura: 16 --- Syaoran: 17 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 1: **Cousin Kagome, Cousin Sakura

* * *

_Tomoeda, Japan_

"SAKURA…" screamed Kinomoto Touya.

"WHAT?" 16-year-old Kinomoto Sakura yelled back at her brother. Sakura was brushing her waist length auburn hair. She then pulled it up into a high pony tail. She quickly put on her socks before running downstairs to see her brother ready with the car keys.

"What?" Sakura said raising a brow at him.

"You're going to Kagome's house today," Touya said referring to their cousin Kagome Higurashi living in Tokyo Japan.

"I'm going to her house for the next two weeks." Sakura reminded her brother. Sakura's mother, Nadesiko Kinomoto had died while giving birth to Sakura and her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto was currently in Vietnam for some research project, leaving herself and her 23 year old brother Touya.

"And you better not do anything stupid with any boys Sakura," Touya said warningly.

"I won't man! Aunt Korari, Jii-chan, Kagome and Souta are with me." Sakura growled. Korari, Kagome's mother, and Nadesiko, Sakura's mother, were sisters. Their father lived in the Shrine because he was a priest and Korari took care of him because Nadesiko married and moved to Tomoeda. Touya, Sakura, Kagome and Souta are first cousins and Tomoyo is their second cousin because Sonomi is Korari and Nadesiko's cousin.

"And you better not go around flirting with boys." Touya said.

"Do I ever?"

"Takashi and Eriol," Touya reminded.

"Oh please! Takashi and Chiharu are dating and Eriol and Tomoyo are dating, I just mess around."

"What if Kagome has a boyfriend?" Touya asked.

Sakura knew about Kagome's journeys to Feudal Japan. Sakura is one of the few people that know. Touya and Fujitaka don't know because Kagome only wanted Sakura to know. Sakura also knew about Inuyasha and Kagome's insane love for him.

"She doesn't." Sakura said surely.

"Right." Touya said as Sakura stuff a piece of toast in her mouth before running outside with her brother.

"Take care of Kero and Suppi when I'm gone." Sakura said meaning her dogs.

"Yes, yes I will. Don't go murdering Buyo either. He's a cat," Touya teased.

"Har har, just because I prefer dogs to cats don't mean I'll kill him." Sakura said.

"Riiight Saku-chan." Her brother chuckled.

"Baka,"

"Kaijuu,"

"Loser,"

"Inukkoro." Touya smirked.

"I am not dog turd." Sakura growled as she slapped his head.

"Fine, fine, dog turd is way better then you."

"BAKAYARO!" Sakura screamed causing Touya to go deaf.

"Man, girls and their voices." Touya shook his head as he reversed the car. Sakura's sleeping gear and what not were in the duffle bag in the trunk of the car.

"YAY!" Sakura squealed

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan_

"KAGOME! OI KAGOME!" Screamed 10-year-old Souta Higurashi.

"Whhat?" Kagome mumbled as she woke up rubbing her eyes. It was currently 12pm Saturday in the Higurashi Shrine and everybody (excluding Kagome) was preparing for the arrival of Cousin Sakura.

"Sakura-chan is coming in half an hour!" Souta cried as he jumped into Kagome's room.

"SAY WHAT?" Kagome shrieked as she jumped up. Souta nodded as he shooed Buyo out of his sisters' room.

"Mama and Jii-chan are preparing the place. Mama's cooking, Jii-chan is sweeping the outside. Mama wants you to clean the bathrooms, living room and your bedroom since Sakura-chan is sleeping in here."

Kagome nodded as she grabbed her clothes and launched into the bathroom.

"SOUTA!"

"WHAT?" Souta screamed as his sister called him from the bathroom.

"IF INUYASHA COMES, TELL HIM TO WAIT IN MY BEDROOM! I WANT SAKURA TO MEET HIM!"

"ALRIGHT!" Souta said before rushing downstairs. He cleaned his bedroom for his cousin's arrival and right now it was his turn to clean out the kitty litter.

"Is Touya going to come in?" Souta asked his mother.

"Of course, I am not letting that young man leave without food in his stomach." Korari said to her son.

"Sakura and Touya are so cool." Souta said in awe. He really admired his cousins. Touya was the boss of a local restaurant and was very successful. He was engaged to Kaho Mizuki and he lives with her in a condo. Sakura was the cheerleading captain, girls' soccer team captain, girls' blade group captain as well. Sakura can handle daggers like they were her own hands. She in-line skates, ice skates, skateboards, bikes, plays any kind of sports imaginable and still has time for her family.

"I wonder if Tomoyo will come to visit too." Korari said thinking of her niece.

"Cousin Tomoyo too? She's not as cool as Sakura." Souta said.

"Of course she is." Kagome said walking downstairs with a towel wrapped around her head. "Tomoyo knows anything about camcorders imaginable. You can give her an ancient wooden camcorder and she'll be able to work it. She is the leader of the A/V club and she designs clothes, making her the captain of the sewing club too." Kagome smiled.

"Wow, we have such cool cousins." Souta said in awe.

"Yes we do." Kagome said as she started clearing the table.

Within 20 minutes flat Kagome finished cleaning the rooms that she was supposed to. Korari finished cooking and cleaned the family room. Souta managed to straighten up the well hut and as he was walking back, he felt himself being lifted into the air.

"Inuyasha!" Souta said excited.

"Hey squirt." Inuyasha said as he put Souta on his back. He ran up to Kagome's room opened the window and jumped in.

"KAGOME! INUYASHA'S HERE!" Souta screamed. Kagome rushed upstairs to see Inuyasha sitting on her bed.

"Oh good, Souta go downstairs, Sakura is here in 5 minutes."

"Sakura?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

"My cousin from Tomoeda. She's coming today and she knows all about you." Kagome said as she fussed with trying to get her bed sheet to straighten.

"Cousin?"

"My moms' sisters' daughter." Kagome explained.

"Oh,"

Kagome sighed as she started to fix up her computer desk. Inuyasha heard somebody outside of the bedroom tiptoeing close to her bedroom. He assumed it was 'Sakura' so he didn't bother telling Kagome. He sat on the bed as Sakura slowly opened the bedroom door. She saw Inuyasha and her eyes widened. He nodded and she knew right away who he was. Sakura smirked as she launched onto Kagome.

"RAPE!" Sakura yelled as Kagome screamed senseless.

"Hi Kag-chan." Sakura smirked.

"SAKU!" Kagome shrieked as she hugged Sakura tightly. Sakura gasped for air.

"Kag- bre-th." Sakura choked.

"What?" Kagome said pulling back. Sakura inhaled seven times before squealing. "KAGOME!"

"Oh man! I haven't seen you since forever." Kagome said as her mid-back length hair flew everywhere thanks to the airy breeze outside.

"Where's Touya-kun?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha's eyes twitched. 'Touya? Who the hell is he?'

"Onii-chan's downstairs. Oh man! Souta's grew a ton! I haven't seen you two since your 15th party Kag, and that was when you fell into the well and released our hanyou." Sakura winked at Inuyasha who 'keh'd and moved his head.

"Man, he's worse off then Eriol." Sakura snorted.

"Oh, oh, oh! Speaking of Eriol, I want you to meet this KAWAII guy next door named Li Syaoran!"

"What does that have to do with Eriol?"

"He knows Eriol!"

"He does, does he? Tell me is he hot cute, or baby cute?"

"Hot cute Saku-chan!"

"I feel so disregarded." Inuyasha snorted.

"When did you learn that word?" Kagome said raising a brow.

"Miroku."

Sakura squealed as she hugged her cousin again. "You have to show me Hojo. Oh man, listening to what you've said about him, I'd say he's a pansy."

"He isn't a pansy!" Kagome said.

"Is too!"

"Finally, somebody agrees with me." Inuyasha said. Sakura looked at him and squealed. She ran up to him and rubbed his ears. "Aw man Kags, you're lucky you're traveling with such a cute hanyou!"

"HANDS OFF THE EARS!"

Sakura pulled back gasping and her lower lip trembled. Kagome snorted and Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Don't cry, god dammit don't cry."

Sakura giggled. "You're right, he does have a weakness of crying girls." Sakura said before walking out of the bedroom, following her is Kagome.

"Inuyasha, stay here. Her brother doesn't know about you." Kagome said as she ran downstairs with her cousin.

"Feh,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After goodbyes and take cares, Touya left leaving Sakura at her cousins house. "Oh man! The shrine looks just like how it did last year."

"It never changes," Jii-chan said.

"Next year, Kag's you're sleeping over." Sakura said.

"Hai, hai, if we find the Shikon no Tama by then."

"You will sis," Sakura hugged her cousin once more.

"Stop the stupid hugging already!" Inuyasha growled.

"What an angry demon." Sakura said as she shook her head. Inuyasha mumbled some words before standing up. "I'm going back tonight ok."

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"You two girls need some time alone, I'll tell the rest you're back tomorrow." Inuyasha said.

"Aww, you're being nice." Kagome smiled.

"Keh! Don't want you to sit me to hell."

Sakura's eyes widened. "OH THE SIT!"

Kagome smirked. "Osuwari," Inuyasha fell face first as Sakura howled in laughter. "Oh man, that is as funny as you said it would be!"

Inuyasha stood up, glared at Kagome before leaving.

"Poor hanyou." Sakura shook her head.

"Eat up, get some sleep, tomorrow we're visiting Syaoran." Kagome smirked.

"What are you going to play matchmaker?" Sakura raised a brow.

"Oh yes I am."

"Souta, shoot me." Sakura moaned as she ate her oden.

* * *

**Did you like the first chapter? Tell me what you thought ok? Stay tuned, Syaoran comes next chapter!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	2. Cute boy next door, Li Syaoran

**YAY! It's a hit! Enjoy! BTW… NO CLOW MAGIC!**

**Note: **No Clow Magic, but the entire Feudal Japan prospect is still here!

**Disclaimers: **CCS is owned by CLAMP and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and Co.

**Title: **The Mystery

**Summary: **Sakura goes to visit her cousin Kagome and meets the cute guy next door, Li Syaoran. When the three go to search for something in the well hut, Sakura and Syaoran fall into the well... and land in Feudal Japan. InuKag, SakuSyao

**Genre: **Romance/Action/Adventure

**Rating: **R (M)

**Aging: **Kagome & Sakura: 16 --- Syaoran: 17 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 2: **Cute boy next door, Li Syaoran

* * *

"Souta, shoot me." Sakura moaned as she ate her oden.

After eating and doing the dishes, Kagome and Sakura retired to Kagome's bedroom. Sakura spread out her sleeping bag on the floor and changed into her night gown. Kagome stretched her arms before lying down on her bed.

"Man, for the beginning of August, it's burning hot eh?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Kagome giggled.

"Stupid heat." Sakura growled.

"Don't you wish you had magic? Then you could cool down whenever you want." Kagome asked.

"You're lucky you're a miko Kagome-chan." Sakura sighed, "I'm regular old me."

"But you're ass kicking with daggers."

"Those are just forms of blades, they'll never help me."

"Syaoran is good with a sword."

"Oh, really? And you think I'll like Syaoran because?"

"You two would look kawaii together, and he's a total flirt."

"Oh gee, hook Kinomoto Sakura up with the flirt next door, Li Syaoran."

"That's exactly what my intentions are Sakura-chan."

"So what about this love square with you guys?" Sakura asked.

"Square?"

"Kouga, you and Inuyasha and Kikyo jumps in between you and Inuyasha making this somewhat a square."

"Explain," Kagome frowned.

Sakura sat up and stared at her cousin. "Listen, you like Inuyasha right?"

"Yes."

"Kouga however likes you, making this a Kagome likes Inuyasha, Inuyasha likes Kagome but Kouga likes Kagome type of thing."

"Inuyasha doesn't like me,"

"You must be blind to see that Kagome, I've only seen him for an hour and I can already tell. Anyways, then there's the fact that Kikyo likes him, you like him and he's torn between both, making that a triangle, and two triangles make a square."

"And I thought you hated math, you're doing geometry here."

"Hey, geometry is the only part of math I'm good at." Sakura giggled.

"Go figure." Kagome snorted.

"Shut up!" Sakura squealed as she threw her pillow at her cousin. Kagome screamed as she threw her pillow at Sakura…

Talk about childish, the two teen girls had a pillow fight all night long.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning, Sakura and Kagome both woke up around noon. It was Sunday and Souta was at Sunday school. Jii-chan was in the living room watching television and Korari was at work.

Kagome sat up as Sakura yawned and stretched.

"Today is meet Syaoran day." Kagome grinned.

"Morning to you too." Sakura grumbled as she stood up.

Sakura slumped into the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth. She put on a mini jeans skirt, baby blue socks and a white wife beater. She tied her hair up in a towel and walked out of the bathroom to find Kagome standing there.

"About time Sakura," Kagome mumbled as she walked into the bathroom. Sakura giggled as she took the hair dryer to Kagome's room. After using the towel to shake out the excess water, Sakura blow dried her hair and put it up in a bun.

Just as Sakura finished drying her hair, Kagome walked out wearing white tennis shorts, light yellow socks and a loose navy blue t-shirt that had SHAM written on it. Kagome dried her hair and looked at Sakura. "Sweet."

"It's not fair," Kagome pouted, "your hair is longer than mine."

"By a few inches." Sakura said as she tucked a lock behind her ear.

"Still no fair,"

Sakura laughed. "Let's go eat."

The girls walked downstairs and had pancakes and omelet thanks to both Sakura and Kagome. They ate their food and drank a glass of juice. Just as they got up, a knocking sound came from the shrine door.

"I'll get it!" Sakura said as Kagome went to do the dishes. Sakura opened the door and was blown away…

Standing in front of her was a boy with messy chocolate brown hair, beautiful intense amber eyes. He was tall alright, about the height of Inuyasha. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and khaki shorts with Nike runners. He had a sweat band on and a wrist band. His fingers were hooked on his belt loop as he stood there, grinning so sexily.

"Uh… hi?" Sakura said.

"Oh, so your Kagome's cousin right?" He said, flashing Sakura a hot smile.

"Um… yes, Kinomoto Sakura," Sakura stuck out her hand. Syaoran took it and shook it firmly, "Li Syaoran."

Sakura's eyes widened. "So you're Li-kun?"

"That I am. Is Kagome here?"

Sakura nodded. "OI KAGOME!"

"Wha? If Jii-chan wants me to clean the toilet it's Souta's turn."

"You stupid girl, it's Li."

"Oh, ok tell him to come in."

Sakura shrugged. "You heard her."

Syaoran chuckled as he stepped in. He had to admit, Kagome's cousin was a real beauty. Her legs were perfect, her face was perfect, her hand felt soft yet strong and her hair was a beautiful shade of auburn… but her eyes… man her eyes is what got him the most.

Kagome walked out a few seconds later and grinned at Syaoran. "Hey Syaoran,"

"Hi Kagome, so this is your cousin?"

"Of course," Kagome grinned.

Syaoran looked at Sakura one more time and smiled dashingly. "You look marvelous."

"Flirt," Kagome muttered. Sakura blushed a bit but managed a small thank you.

"So you girls ready to shop? Kagome has booked the Li taxi for today and I intend to make it a good trip." Syaoran said.

"You can drive?" Sakura raised a brow.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm 17." Syaoran said.

"Oh," Sakura said as she looked at Kagome who nodded. Sakura shrugged as she walked upstairs to grab their purses as Kagome put on her shoes.

"She is beautiful." Syaoran whispered to Kagome. Syaoran and Kagome are really close friends, them being neighbors and all, but Syaoran doesn't know about Feudal Japan.

Sakura walked down with their purses and handed Kagome's to hers.

"Jii-chan, Saku and I are going shopping."

"With?" his voice came.

"Syaoran." Kagome said as the three left.

"So Kinomoto," Syaoran started as Sakura and Kagome climbed into the backseat.

"Call me Sakura,"

"Then you shall call me Syaoran," He said smiling devilishly. Kagome sighed. "Stop flirting Syaoran."

"I do not flirt, Kagome," Syaoran said cheekily as he drove to the Central mall.

"Kagome said you're from Tomoeda?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah."

"My cousin lives there."

"Your cousin?" Sakura asked.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol, you know?"

Sakura laughed. "Your cousin then is dating my second cousin."

"You serious? Daidouji is your cousin?"

"Our," Kagome corrected.

"Yeah, whatever."

Sakura giggled. "Yes. Oh Kag, did I tell you what happened with Eriol, Tomoyo and Takashi?"

"No, tell me!"

"Takashi and Tomoyo were Tomoyo's backyard pool. Chiharu, Naoko and Rika were getting punch and Eriol didn't know about the party. Truth is, he forgot about it and Tomoyo thought he was late. I told Tomoyo I'm calling him up and she's like sure. So when I did he's like, 'where are you guys?' and I scream at him for not coming. Thing is though, when he did arrive at the pool party, he saw Takashi straddling Tomoyo."

"You say what?" Kagome laughed.

"Yes, he screamed so loud, Chiharu dropped punch. Eriol started punching Takashi until Tomoyo managed to tell him that it was a bet, Takashi had to try and tickle her so he straddled her in order to tickle her."

"Oh man, that's priceless." Kagome laughed.

Syaoran chuckled a bit. "Leave it to Eriol."

They arrived at the mall a few minutes later and crashed the shoe depo. "Girls and their shoes," Syaoran shook his head.

He walked over to a very good rated sword store as Kagome and Sakura bought shoes. "What do you think of him?" Kagome asked.

"He's cute," Sakura whispered.

"Good."

Sakura laughed as they ringed in their shoes and walked into the sword store. Kagome stared at a particular bow and instantly fell in love with it. Sakura laughed as she gave her show bag to Kagome who took it before walking to the bow. Sakura saw a pair of golden daggers. Her eyes widened as she ran her fingers over them. The clerk walked her way.

"Would you like to try?" He asked.

Sakura nodded but unknown to her, Syaoran was watching.

'She can use daggers?'

Sakura held the daggers and got used to the weight. Then she moved it around in her fingers, before taking them into a fighting stance. She moved the daggers like how she would fight with them. The clerk was impressed. Sakura threw a dagger in the air, kicked twice high before catching the dagger.

"Impressive, so would you like to take it?" The clerk asked.

"I don't have that kind of money." Sakura said before giving the daggers to the clerk. The clerk frowned. "But you are really good, much better then some boys that enter."

"I know, but I'm seriously broke right now."

"But these were made for you,"

"I can't afford them." Sakura said one more time before walking to Kagome who was holding the bow.

"This is beautiful,"

"But hardly for battles, you'd probably break them." Sakura said.

"True." Kagome sighed as she put them away.

Syaoran took out his wallet as the girls walked out. He charged the daggers and a new sword for him before running out and following his two companions. He was quietly walking behind them and eavesdropped.

"So, how's this Kikyo deal going?" Sakura asked.

"Horrible, Inuyasha might be considering going with her."

"Then tell him you love him!"

"What if he doesn't return the feelings?"

"Stupid, of course he does." Sakura said.

"Ahem,"

The girls turned around and screamed. "Stupid Syaoran!" Kagome thwapped his head.

"Aw babe,"

"Don't flirt with me."

"I wasn't." Syaoran murmured. He turned to Sakura hand gave her a box. "A beautiful gift for an even more beautiful woman."

Sakura opened the box and her eyes widened. "Oh my god," Kagome gasped as she saw what Syaoran gave Sakura. "This was way expensive." Sakura said as she looked at Syaoran.

"A welcome gift," Syaoran shrugged as he started to walk to the food court.

Sakura stared at the daggers are Kagome nudged her. "He likes you," She grinned.

"Oh shut up, he's being nice, but how'd he get the money for this?"

"Oh did I forget to mention? Syaoran is the heir to the Li Clan."

Sakura's eyes grew wide as she stared at the daggers. 'No way,'

* * *

**Sakura and Syaoran met, Syaoran is starting to act like how I wanted him to (a major flirt) and my story truly beings next chapter!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	3. Daggers vs Swords: In Through the Well

**Flirty Syaoran, LOL!**

**Note: **No Clow Magic, but the entire Feudal Japan prospect is still here!

**Disclaimers: **CCS is owned by CLAMP and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and Co.

**Title: **The Mystery

**Summary: **Sakura goes to visit her cousin Kagome and meets the cute guy next door, Li Syaoran. When the three go to search for something in the well hut, Sakura and Syaoran fall into the well... and land in Feudal Japan. InuKag, SakuSyao

**Genre: **Romance/Action/Adventure

**Rating: **R (M)

**Aging: **Kagome & Sakura: 16 --- Syaoran: 17 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 3: **Daggers vs Sword: In through the Well

* * *

Sakura's eyes grew wide as she stared at the daggers. 'No way,'

Kagome and Sakura went to the food court to find Syaoran had already ordered for them. Sakura sat down with the daggers placed on the table and stared at the burgers.

"Oh Sakura, just eat it!" Kagome wailed.

"No." Sakura said poking the burger.

"Eh, why?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm on a diet." Sakura said, "No fatty foods."

"Oh just eat the damn thing! It's not gonna bite." Kagome said. Sakura and Syaoran gave her a look and Kagome realized how weird that sentence sounded.

"You are spending way to much time with Inuyasha." Sakura mumbled.

"What? Don't blame me!" Kagome muttered.

"Who's this Inuyasha person you two keep talking about?" Syaoran asked.

"Kagome's hopefully boyfriend." Sakura replied instantly as she munched on a fry. Heck, she'd make an exception today and eat at least some fries.

"Hopefully?" Syaoran asked.

"She likes him, he's torn between her and his ex." Sakura said easily.

"So in other words a player?" Syaoran asked

"Inuyasha is not a player!" Kagome shrieked.

"Oh yes, and Miroku is not a lecher." Sakura snorted.

"He's just… still hanging over Kikyo is all." Kagome said.

"And I do remember you telling me you wished Kikyo would leave once and for all so you could be with Inuyasha, am I correct?" Sakura grinned.

"Do you know I'm this close," Kagome pinched her fingers close, "to murdering you right now?"

"I have a feeling."

Syaoran laughed. "You two are so close in cousin terms. Eriol and I still fight half the time, but we're the closest in my entire family."

"Eriol and you? You two are like… magnetic opposites." Sakura said raising a brow.

"Yeah, he's ugly I'm hot." Syaoran winked.

"Oh you are so full of yourself." Sakura shook her head.

"So when's your birthday Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"April 1st." Sakura replied.

"Oh so it passed?" Syaoran raised a brow.

"Yeah."

"You turned 16 then right?"

"Yeah I did." Sakura said.

"I just tuned 17 as well." Syaoran said.

"When's your birthday."

"July 13th."

"Ouch, wasn't that a Friday this year?"

Syaoran chuckled. "Yep it was."

"Am I the baby of the group? I'm turning 16 this October." Kagome pouted.

"Don't worry baby," Sakura teased.

"Shut up Saku-chan."

Sakura laughed as she unwrapped her burger and started eating it. Syaoran winked at some girls who walked by and Kagome and Sakura rolled their eyes. "What a flirt," Sakura murmured.

"I'm hurt you'd say that Sakura," Syaoran laughed.

"Shut up Syaoran." Kagome mumbled.

Syaoran chuckled as he ate his burger too. "So what are you two girls planning to do after?" Syaoran asked.

"I promised Kagome I'd show her my dagger skills." Sakura said.

"Oh yeah, I saw you using your daggers in the store back there."

"I'm not that good yet." Sakura said sheepishly.

"You're really good, how about you fight me, me with my sword, you with your daggers." Syaoran said.

"Daggers vs Sword?" Sakura raised her brow.

"And I'll video tape it for Tomoyo." Kagome laughed.

"Oh yes, and call it, 'Sakura and Syaoran, Daggers vs Sword' right?" Sakura asked.

"You read my mind."

"You and Tomoyo are related." Sakura laughed.

"We all are," Kagome smiled.

"Anyway, I promised to call Tomoyo today, Eriol is going to England in three days, aw man, I told that bastard to leave when I got back! I'm going to murder him when he comes back." Sakura sniffed.

"We both will," Kagome grinned.

"I'll help." Syaoran winked.

"Oh yes, Kagome's arrows, my daggers and your sword." Sakura said.

"We're a natural Eriol killing team." Kagome laughed.

Sakura giggled. She put her daggers in her shoe bag and threw away her burger wrapping.

"What now?" Syaoran asked.

"Lingerie?" Kagome grinned at Sakura who squealed. "Oh yes!"

"Lingerie… what the hell?" Syaoran asked.

"One for me, you and Sango." Kagome said.

"Why lingerie?" Syaoran asked.

"Because we're 16, well one of us," Sakura winked at Kagome, "we need to be sexy, incase we get raped."

"You girls are weird. I'll be in the Sports store, go there when you're done lingerie shopping."

Kagome and Sakura laughed as they handed their bags to Syaoran and left.

'Women,' he thought as he walked to the sports store.

Kagome and Sakura entered a store for lingerie. Kagome laughed as Sakura pretend to model with a very skimpy one placed in front of her body.

"Oh look at me; I'm so sexy, muah, muah!" Sakura pretend.

"Sexy for Syaoran?" Kagome laughed.

"Shut up Kagome," Sakura snorted as they went to the back where all the good looking lingerie was.

After what seemed like eternity (was only half an hour) Kagome and Sakura picked out lingerie that was their signature colour and charged it. They walked out laughing but then quickly stopped when they saw Syaoran punching the shit out of… Hojo?

"Oh my god Syaoran." Sakura said as she and Kagome ran over.

"Don't you ever fucking dare say that ever again!" Syaoran roared as he punched Hojo in the stomach.

The security ran over and grabbed Syaoran but he wrestled out of their grip. "Let's go," He said to the two girls before walking off.

"Hojo?" Kagome gasped as she bent over him.

"Kagome, let's go. He's not fucking worth your sympathy." Syaoran said as he started leaving. Sakura looked at Hojo before shaking her head. 'Wonder what he did,' she thought as she stood behind Kagome.

"That's Inuyasha and Syaoran who hates him now." Kagome said as they quickly followed Syaoran out of the mall.

Sakura and Kagome got into Syaoran's car. Kagome sat in the back with all the bags and Sakura up front beside Syaoran.

"What did he do?" Sakura asked softly to her new found friend.

"Kagome, Hojo has been fucking stalking you ya'hear." He growled.

"You say what? Hojo would never do something like that!"

"They should call him Hobo," Syaoran snorted, "then you fucking explain to me how Hojo would know Sakura's over and you two are trying on lingerie? Did you tell him that Sakura is coming over and that you're planning on trying on skimpy night dresses?"

"Uh no… nobody except you knows that Sakura's over. Not even Ayumi, Yuka and Eri know."

"Then how did Hojo?" Syaoran asked dangerously.

"I- I don't know." Kagome whispered.

"What made you punch him out like that?" Sakura asked.

"He said something about loving the way your lingerie looked Sakura. He also did mention something about your hot body and how it would feel on his bed."

"OH EW!" Sakura shuddered. "I'm so getting Inuyasha to knock the living crap out of him."

"Inuyasha's right… Hojo is a freak." Kagome gasped.

"So this Inuyasha hates him to eh?" Syaoran asked.

"Very much, calls him a pansy." Sakura said.

"And hobo."

"And homo."

"And bunch of other names." Kagome sighed.

"I like this Inuyasha fellow already."

"He's a year older than you." Kagome said.

"Like I said, I like him already."

"I take it that kick and punch in Hojo's guts really made you relieve stress?" Kagome asked.

"Very," Syaoran laughed.

The rest of the journey was quiet and Kagome was pondering on the fact why every male that she knew hated Hojo. He was the most popular guy in her school.

'No wait, Syaoran is the most popular guy in school, Hojo is the most popular guy in our grade and even still girls like Syaoran more.' She thought. She then saw Sakura and Syaoran talking to each other and smirked.

'Oh yeah, they do look good together.'

They arrived home to find that the house was empty. Korari was at work and Jii-chan probably walked to Souta's Sunday school to pick him up.

"Good, the house is empty so we can fight in front of the Goshinboku." Sakura said. Kagome put everything away in her bedroom as Syaoran went to change into his training gear in his house. Sakura also had her training outfit here and changed as Syaoran went to change.

Syaoran was wearing Li Clan robes, the green one. He had his sword strapped around his back and his hat placed on his head. Sakura was wearing a white skort, it was shorts with a skirt over it. So people will assume it's a skirt but it's actually shorts with a skirt over. There was a special belt she wore to pin her daggers to that was wrapped around her waist. Sakura put on baby pink wife beater as her top and her hair was tied in a bun. Sakura had ankle socks with running shoes out. She walked out and Syaoran raised a brow.

"That's your training gear?"

"Unlike you Syaoran, I'm not some heir to a Clan."

"So Kagome told you eh?" Syaoran said.

"Yes she did."

"Alright then, then you know you can't beat me." Syaoran grinned.

"Oh I think I can."

"Wait! Before you two start, help me get my bow and arrows from the Well hut." Kagome said.

"Eh, why?" Sakura raised a brow.

"I need target practice, I haven't been using my bow and arrows for a long time."

Sakura and Syaoran shrugged as they sheathed their weapon. The three walked to the well hut and Sakura sneezed.

"So much dust," She said.

"It's up there." Kagome said pointing to a top shelf. Syaoran reached up and grabbed it, and handed it to Kagome.

"Tha- WATCH OUT!" Kagome screamed as she sense a very strong aura in the well hut.

Sakura whirled around to see blue smoke coming out of the well.

"What's happening?" Syaoran yelled.

The blue smoke wrapped around Sakura and Syaoran and pulled them into the well.

"Oh my god!" Kagome screamed as she saw the blue light that opened the dimensions glow.

Kagome jumped through the well and arrived in Feudal Japan, only to find Sakura and Syaoran had managed to manipulate the well.

* * *

**This is where everything truly beings! Why do you think I named the story 'The Mystery'? It's a mystery of how Sakura and Syaoran arrived in Feudal Japan. It's a mystery in what the blue smoke was…**

**And the mystery will be solved later on!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura **


	4. Sengoku Jidai

**They fell through the well… yay! Oh special thanks to **Water-Goddess-Inu-Luver1 **for being my 100th reviewer!**

**Note: **No Clow Magic, but the entire Feudal Japan prospect is still here!

**Disclaimers: **CCS is owned by CLAMP and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and Co.

**Title: **The Mystery

**Summary: **Sakura goes to visit her cousin Kagome and meets the cute guy next door, Li Syaoran. When the three go to search for something in the well hut, Sakura and Syaoran fall into the well... and land in Feudal Japan. InuKag, SakuSyao

**Genre: **Romance/Action/Adventure

**Rating: **R (M)

**Aging: **Kagome & Sakura: 16 --- Syaoran: 17 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 4: **Sengoku Jidai

* * *

Kagome jumped through the well and arrived in Feudal Japan, only to find Sakura and Syaoran had managed to manipulate the well. 

"What the hell just happened?" Syaoran asked as he rubbed his head. Sakura stood up and looked at her daggers, she then looked at Syaoran who stood up and stared out of the well.

"Since when did the Well hut have no roof?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh my god." Kagome murmured.

"Kagome- are we in- Feudal Japan?" Sakura asked, knowing that something like that must've happened.

"Feudal Japan? How the hell do we land in that time?" Syaoran asked growled.

"Uh, remember all those times I was sick?" Kagome said as she grabbed the vine.

"Yeah,"

"I actually manipulated the well to land in this time to get the shattered Shikon no Tama. I fell in on my 15th birthday and kind of always returned."

"And I suppose this Inuyasha isn't who I think he is?" Syaoran asked.

"He's a hanyou." Sakura said as she nudged his stomach.

"OI!" Syaoran screamed.

"Help us out of the well?" Kagome asked.

Syaoran sighed as Sakura and Kagome started climbing the vine rope. Syaoran was behind them in case they fall, to break it. The three managed to get out of the well and Sakura and Syaoran were amazed with all this.

"I certainly am dreaming." Syaoran said.

"Yeah, you are." Sakura said as she turned around, her skort fluttering in the breeze.

"This cannot be happening. How did you two get pulled into the well?" Kagome asked.

"Some blue smoke thing surrounded us and kinda lifted us in." Sakura replied.

"Try jumped back into the well," Kagome told Syaoran. Syaoran nodded as he jumped… but nothing happened. Kagome frowned. "Sakura, you go," she said as Syaoran climbed out.

Sakura tried jumping… but nothing happened. Sakura climbed out and Syaoran lifted her out of the well.

"Lemme try," Kagome said. She jumped into the well and like normal, the blue light surrounded her. Kagome found her self back in the well hut.

'Oh no, Sakura and Syaoran are stuck.' She thought as she transported back to feudal Japan.

She climbed out of the well and stared at her cousin and her friend. "You two are stuck here," She said.

"Oh great." Sakura cried as she threw her hands in the air. "You know I'm only visiting you for two weeks! I can't live in Sengoku Jidai, can I?" Sakura asked.

"Explain all this to me," Syaoran said as he sat down on the grass. Kagome and Sakura also sat on the grass as Kagome started explaining.

"You know the Shikon no Tama?" Kagome asked.

Syaoran snorted. "How can I not? Your Jii-chan talks about it non stop."

"Yes well, the priestess who guarded it died and I'm her reincarnation. The Shikon no Tama was placed in my body since I am her reincarnate. Buyo got stuck in the well on my 15th birthday so I was helping Souta get him out but some centipede demon from the bone eaters well came out and dragged me in."

"Ok…" Syaoran raised a brow.

"Yeah, then I found Inuyasha sealed at the Goshinboku, I released him and now we're working together along with a lechers monk, Miroku, a very skilled taijiya, Sango, her companion a neko-youkai, Kirara and an orphaned kitsune, Shippo."

"And?" Syaoran said ushering for them to continue.

"Then Jii-chan makes up excuses for when Kagome goes to feudal Japan. Usually it's insane diseases."

"Yeah, he said you had leprosy." Syaoran said looking at Kagome. She burst into laughter. "Leprosy? Ok now I have to kill him."

"And you guys are looking for what?" Syaoran asked.

"Well ah, I kinda shattered the jewel with an arrow so now we're looking for the shards and trying to defeat our arch enemy, Naraku." Kagome said.

"Don't look at me; this is my first time in Sengoku Jidai too." Sakura said as she looked at Syaoran.

"So we're stuck… why'd we even get stuck here?" Syaoran asked.

"That's the mystery Syaoran, we have to find that out so maybe then we can get you and Sakura back." Kagome said.

"Oh Touya is so going to murder me." Sakura sniffed.

"Souta will calm Touya down," Kagome giggled.

"Who's Touya?" Syaoran raised a brow.

"My older brother. Anyways, now that we're here and Syaoran knows everything he needs to know, why not find Inuyasha and the others?" Sakura asked.

"Good idea, probably they're at Kaede's hut."

"Kaede?" Syaoran asked.

"A very old priestess that gives her herbal medicine. Her sister, Inuyasha's previous lover pinned him to a tree 50 years ago before she did. Then, 50 years later, just last year I fell into the well and released him." Kagome said.

"I'm going to die," Syaoran murmured as he unsheathed his sword. Sakura took out her daggers as the three started walking.

"To think you two would have your weapons when you fell. How ironic." Kagome laughed.

"And we're in good fighting gear too." Sakura winked.

"Oh yay, we're on a hunt to find out why we're stuck in this un-modernized time." Syaoran huffed.

"How do you think Inuyasha would react to the lingerie hobo incident?" Sakura asked.

"Better not tell him," Kagome shuddered.

"All the more reason to," Syaoran laughed insanely.

"I think I should get Kaede to get Syaoran a subduing spell." Sakura laughed.

"Eventually I shall tell Inuyasha about the lingerie incident." Syaoran winked at the girls.

"I think him and Miroku will get along perfectly fine." Kagome said.

"Miroku, the monk right?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah," Kagome replied.

"I'm going to wake up and find out this was all a dream," Then Syaoran turned to Sakura, "but that's the downfall, if this was all a dream then beautiful sexy Sakura shall also be a dream."

Sakura sweat dropped. "I'm not a dream, I assure you."

Syaoran chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Kagome and Sakura's waists, he had put his sword back in his sheath before doing so.

"You could take your hand off of Kagome, unless you want Inuyasha to kill you." Sakura grinned.

"Oh ouch," Kagome giggled.

"Does he like you?" Syaoran asked.

"Uh," Kagome blushed.

"I'd like to think so, though his ex lover was resurrected so he's torn between both." Sakura said as she removed his hand from her waist.

"KAGOME!" Shippo screamed as he ran out of the hut and right into her arms.

"Shippo-chan!" Kagome said as she hugged the kit in her arms.

"That's the kitsune? They can talk?" Syaoran asked.

"He's a demon," Sakura whispered, "but he's SO KAWAII! Tomoyo would LOVE him!" Sakura squealed.

"Ah yes, Shippo this is my friend Syaoran and my cousin Sakura, they're visiting for a little while." Kagome smiled.

"Cousin?" Shippo asked.

"My aunts' daughter."

"Aunt? As in those little black crawling ants?"

"No, not ants Shippo, my Aunt, my moms' sister."

"Oh," Shippo said. He then went to Sakura and sniffed her, walking around her a few times. He then grinned. "You smell just as sweet as Kagome!" And he jumped into Sakura's arm. Sakura squealed as his fur tickled her skin.

"YOU'RE SO KAWAII!" She squealed again as she nuzzled Shippo. Shippo then turned to Syaoran and frowned. "You smell like… like…"

"Miroku and Inuyasha?" Sakura laughed.

"A lecher and a protective freak? Sweet." Kagome giggled.

"Kagome you're back- with guests." Sango said as she stepped out.

"Hello," Syaoran smiled flirtatiously.

"Syaoran," Sakura growled low.

"Aie, I mean… hi!"

"I think Sakura is to Syaoran how Sango is to Miroku." Kagome laughed.

"Is that supposed to make sense Kago?" Sakura raised a brow.

"No,"

"Who are they?" Sango asked as she bowed towards Sakura and Syaoran.

"They fell in through the well and now they can't get back. That's Li Syaoran, my friend and Kinomoto Sakura, my moms' sisters' daughter, aka my cousin."

"Great, does Inuyasha know her?" Sango asked as she smiled at Sakura.

"Yeah, but I'm worried about Syaoran's case…" Kagome sighed.

"Oh yes, you think he'll go Kouga Alert mode?" Sango asked.

"Kouga's around?" Miroku asked as he stepped out of the hut.

"No, we're just saying if Inuyasha will act like that when he meets my friend Syaoran. Syaoran and my cousin Sakura are here for a little while. They fell through the well but they can't get back."

"Cou-" Miroku got cut off by Sango. "Kagomes' mom's aunt's daughter."

Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped. "Please tell me there's nobody to explain cousin to?" He asked.

"I think we have Kaede left." Sakura whispered.

"My oh my, Sakura you are sure a beauty, would do me the honour of bearing my child?" Miroku asked as he grabbed Sakura's hand.

'Oh no,' Kagome thought as she looked at Sango and then at Sakura.

"PERVERT!" Sakura felt his hand on her ass as Sango hit his head with the hiraikotsu.

"Deserved it, letch," Syaoran murmured.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"By the Goshinboku, waiting for you to come back," Shippo said as Miroku fell out cold.

Kagome turned to her cousin and friend. "Follow me you two," She said.

Sakura and Syaoran shrugged as they followed Kagome into the forest. "I'm still trying to process the fact that Kagome is the key between dimensions." Syaoran murmured. Sakura giggled slightly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called.

"Wench, you're back?" Inuyasha said as he jumped out of the tree…

"With Sakura and another boy?" his eyebrow twitched.

Sakura snorted. "Oh no worries Inuyasha, Kagome is still yours."

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed as Sakura and Syaoran laughed.

"Keh, how did you two get across the well anyways… and who **are** you in the first place?" Inuyasha asked growling at Syaoran's direction.

"Some blue smoke thing pulled them in, it's a total mystery. They can't even go back to our time."

"And who is he? What is his damn relationship with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Jealous," Sakura coughed.

"AM NOT!"

"Are too,"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha and Sakura shut up and turned to her.

"No fighting. That's Li Syaoran, a friend of mine. Inuyasha you will NOT touch a single strand on his hair or I will 's' you to hell!"

Sakura sniggered. "Tough,"

"'S' word him? What?" Syaoran was getting wrong thoughts.

"Sit him," Sakura replied, "he's an inu-hanyou so when Kagome says Sit, he has to."

"Ha," Syaoran laughed.

"So we have to fucking find the shards, defeat Naraku, keep Kouga away from you, and find a way to get these two back?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah," Kagome smiled.

"Oh great, my life just got a hundred times worse. Two more humans to save."

"I can save my self," Syaoran snorted.

"Feh, right."

"He's strong," Kagome confirmed.

"What about Sakura then huh?" Inuyasha asked getting totally annoyed.

"I can fight my self!"

"Weaklings stuck in Sengoku Jidai." Inuyasha mumbled as he jumped into a tree.

"WHY YOU!" Sakura screamed.

"Osuwari!"

"WENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNCH!" Inuyasha screamed as he fell.

"You deserve it, now come you two, time to show you around the village."

Syaoran started laughing out so loud that the birds flew away.

'Maybe this time isn't all that bad,' he thought as he kept shooting glances at Sakura's profile.

'At least she's one thing I can count on,'

* * *

**This chapter was a bit slow yes, but I was trying to get everybody acquainted with Sakura and Syaoran…**

**Stay tuned,**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	5. The Li Clan

**So… erm now that everything is set, what now?**

**Note: **No Clow Magic, but the entire Feudal Japan prospect is still here!

**Disclaimers: **CCS is owned by CLAMP and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and Co.

**Title: **The Mystery

**Summary: **Sakura goes to visit her cousin Kagome and meets the cute guy next door, Li Syaoran. When the three go to search for something in the well hut, Sakura and Syaoran fall into the well... and land in Feudal Japan. InuKag, SakuSyao

**Genre: **Romance/Action/Adventure

**Rating: **R (M)

**Aging: **Kagome & Sakura: 16 --- Syaoran: 17 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 5: **The Li Clan

* * *

'Maybe this time isn't all that bad,' he thought as he kept shooting glances at Sakura's profile.

'At least she's one thing I can count on,'

That evening, Kagome, Sakura, Syaoran, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Kaede were all sitting in her hut having some soup.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Syaoran asked.

"Sitting on the Goshinboku like every night." Kagome yawned.

"What a loner." Sakura murmured.

"Am not," Inuyasha snarled as he walked into the hut.

"Finally decided to join us oh great one?" Sakura raised a brow.

"Shut up Sakura," Inuyasha growled.

"No way, I can talk as much as I want! Blah blah blah blah blah **BLAAAH**!" Sakura sang.

"You are so freaking annoying," Inuyasha shook his head.

"No I'm not! I'm so freaking unannoying." Sakura grinned.

"How old are you again?"

"16," Sakura smirked.

"Like I said back in our time, I'm the baby." Kagome sniffled.

"Oh yeah, you're still 15." Syaoran smirked.

"Shut up Syaoran!"

"How long do you think we're stranded in this dimension?" Syaoran asked Kagome.

"Until we find out the solution to the mystery." Kagome answered.

"Or maybe Naraku has something to do with this?" Miroku asked.

"He has something to do with everything." Sango snorted.

"You're saying this Naraku creep could have pulled Sakura and me into this dimension?" Syaoran raised a brow.

"Yeah," Kagome nodded her head.

"So much info, I'm going to go train!" Syaoran said.

"Oi, we had a battle!" Sakura said getting up and following him out.

"Oh, this should be interesting." Sango said as they all got up and walked outside. Inuyasha was personally impressed that Sakura could fight Syaoran since Inuyasha clearly saw the Li Clan sword on his back.

"You sure you're gonna beat me?" Syaoran teased as Kagome, Sango and Shippo sat on the ground. Miroku, Inuyasha and Kaede stood.

"Of course, I'm not about to get beaten by a little girl." Sakura teased.

"Ohh, dry Saku!" Kagome hooted.

"Dry?" Sango raised a brow.

"A modern day saying," Kagome said as Sakura and Syaoran took their battle stances. Sakura had her hands over her daggers as Syaoran unsheathed his sword.

"Go!" Miroku said as Sakura ran towards Syaoran who started running towards her as well. Sakura took a free swipe with her daggers which missed Syaoran by a long shot. Syaoran turned around and kicked Sakura in the back which sent her flying forward. Sakura did a front flip and landed on her legs facing Syaoran.

"They're good," Sango whispered.

Miroku nodded in agreement.

Syaoran did a horizontal slice at Sakura who used her right dagger to stop him. She used her left dagger to try and take his arm but he kneed her in the stomach. Sakura dropped her daggers and did a back flip away from him. She then started running towards him and aimed for a high kick. Syaoran used his arm and grabbed her legs, twisting it. Sakura went along with it and brought her whole body along with the twist. She grabbed her daggers when she was facing the ground and used her other leg to kick him when she was brought back up.

Syaoran grabbed his cheek where Sakura kicked him. He took his sword and did a jab towards her stomach, Sakura took her left dagger and stopped him but Syaoran grabbed her right hand and twisted it. Sakura dropped the dagger and Syaoran put his sword against her neck.

"Game set," He smirked.

"We aren't playing tennis." Sakura said as he let go of her neck.

"Yeah well, you still did really well." Syaoran said smiling.

"Thank you, you're not too bad yourself."

"Not too bad? Sakura I whooped your ass!"

"Well I wasn't training in the Li Clan my entire life!" Sakura shot.

"Wait; did you just say Li Clan?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sakura asked turning to new friend.

"As you all know," Miroku turned to Inuyasha, "Sesshomaru is the taiyoukai of the Western Lands."

"He is?" Sakura asked.

"Who's Sesshomaru again?" Syaoran asked.

"Inuyasha's half brother. He owns the Western region." Kagome said quickly.

"Kouga, Prince of the Wolves owns the Eastern Regions." Miroku said.

"He does?" Kagome this time asked.

"Yes," Sango nodded.

"I never knew that! Odd, he has a thing for me and he doesn't tell me he's a taiyoukai!" Kagome said.

"Oi wench, shut up with the fuck about Kouga!"

Kagome glared at him.

"The Panthers take the south."

"Obvious," Inuyasha growled.

"And the Li Clan takes the Northern."

Sakura, Kagome and Inuyasha turned to Syaoran who was shocked himself.

"You cannot be serious, the Li Clan owns the northern territory of Japan?" Syaoran asked bewildered.

"Apparently, what I've been told." Miroku said.

"But Youkai's own the other regions, why does a human clan own the northern?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's because Inutaisho, your father Inuyasha," Miroku turned to Inuyasha, "also owned the Northern regions. Up until the point where he and the panthers went into war, Inutaisho couldn't keep up with two lands, so he gave one away. The most richest humans took the lands for their own, the Li Clan." Miroku said.

"No wonder the Li Clan is so famous in our time," Kagome said turning to Syaoran.

"Dude, I'm famous!" He grinned.

"You always were Syaoran," Sakura poked his shoulder.

"Yeah well, I never knew I was famous from 500 years into the past." Syaoran said.

"He does have a fair point," Kagome said.

"Who cares if he's famous or not," Inuyasha growled, "We're looking for the Shikon no Tama, nothing else!"

"How about how to get us home?" Sakura asked.

"Who cares about you." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said warningly.

"I mean- we'll help you find a way back home." He said grudgingly.

"You so do have him wrapped around your finger." Sakura giggled.

"I still can't believe it, the Li Clan, owner of the Northern lands?" Syaoran asked.

"Since we have nothing, no jewel locations, no Naraku locations, why not go to the northern lands?" Kagome suggested.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha roared.

"Maybe they'll have a way back home," Sakura said agreeing to the idea.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha again.

"Hey, not a bad idea, let's go!" Sango said.

"Oh the world is so against me, but how the fuck do we go?" Inuyasha asked. "Usually Kagome on my back and Miroku with Sango… what now? Kirara can't take the weight of four people."

"How about, Syaoran, Miroku and Sango on Kirara and Sakura and me on Inuyasha's back."

"WHAT?" Inuyasha roared again.

"What about Shippo?" Miroku asked.

"He's so little, he can't carry one of us for so long." Kagome shot.

Shippo giggled.

"You've done it before, to Nobunaga, to Nazuda, and to lots more, what's my cousin different?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha grumbled some words.

"Ok fine, get one," He said.

"YAY!" The two girls squealed as they climbed onto his back…

Inuyasha had his right hand on Kagome's thigh and his left on Sakura's, both their hands was wrapped around his shoulder as he started running.

"Follow me," Inuyasha ordered as Kirara followed him.

'I hope the Li Clan can take them back home, with two extra people how can I,' he discreetly moved his head to Kagome's direction, 'spend time with Kagome? Just the two of us?'

* * *

**Hey it's 6 pages… though it's pretty short… -sniffle- it'll get longer, I promise!**

**Tell me how I did!  
**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	6. Inuyasha and Lingerie

**We're off to the Northern Lands!**

**Note: **No Clow Magic, but the entire Feudal Japan prospect is still here!

**Disclaimers: **CCS is owned by CLAMP and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and Co.

**Title: **The Mystery

**Summary: **Sakura goes to visit her cousin Kagome and meets the cute guy next door, Li Syaoran. When the three go to search for something in the well hut, Sakura and Syaoran fall into the well... and land in Feudal Japan. InuKag, SakuSyao

**Genre: **Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging: **Kagome & Sakura: 16 --- Syaoran: 17 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 6: **Inuyasha and Lingerie

* * *

'I hope the Li Clan can take them back home, with two extra people how can I,' he discreetly moved his head to Kagome's direction, 'spend time with Kagome? Just the two of us?' 

They had been traveling all day and finally decided to set up camp. Sakura stayed close to Syaoran and Kagome and Sango went to get some water, since Miroku was too much of a pervert, Shippo was with Inuyasha hunting and Syaoran was the only one left.

"So you're even famous in this time too eh?" Sakura said as she looked at Syaoran.

Syaoran smirked, "Guess I am, though I'm probably some reincarnation of the current leader, kind of makes sense since everybody in the Li Clan is the reincarnation of somebody from our past lives."

"That- was really confusing." Sakura pointed out and Syaoran chuckled. He gave her the other half of his chocolate bar. "Here, you're hungry and I doubt we'd eat- bunny kabobs."

Sakura shuddered as she saw Inuyasha and Shippo walked back with a few bunnies. "They're so cute! I have a pet bunny too!" She murmured.

"Yeah you do, you're a natural vet Sakura," Kagome said walking back grinning.

"Ok so what; I have two dogs, one bunny and a snake, big deal." Sakura shot.

"A snake?"

"Boa," Sakura grinned at Syaoran who smirked. "Hot babe,"

"Shut up you flirt, you might as well get pointers off of Miroku," Kagome muttered. Sakura and Syaoran laughed as Sango giggled. Miroku pouted, pretending to be offended and Shippo was howling in laughter. Inuyasha sat down between Kagome and Sakura, putting bunny on a stick.

"So what're the names?" Syaoran asked as he drank some water.

"My dogs are Kero and Suppi, my bunny is Yue and my snake is Ruby,"

Kagome snorted. "Ruby, what a name for a snake."

"What kind of name is Buyo for your cat?" Sakura shot to her cousin who ended up laughing.

"Ok, how are Yukito, Kaho and Nakuru?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha finished putting bunny on the stick. Kagome and Sango stuck the sticks on the floor and made sure the fire was cooking it properly.

"Yuki and Nakuru are doing pretty well and Onii-chan proposed to Kaho-chan," Sakura grinned.

"Oh my god, you're gonna be a sister-in-law?" Kagome squealed.

"Best news is yet to come, apparently, Onii-chan could keep his urges down and the idiot forgot his condoms,"

Syaoran laughed out loud as Kagome sniggered. Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha and Miroku were lost.

"What're condoms?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing, so then what?" Kagome said waving Miroku off.

"Then what? They forgot after they finished, Kaho remembered she was most fertile and here I am, future aunt of the future Kinomoto baby."

"OH-MY-GOD! I'm a second COUSIN! YAY!" Kagome hollered as she hugged Sakura.

"Your brother forgot to put on a condom? Is he stupid?" Syaoran asked.

"Apparently, though they don't regret it. Touya was going to propose to Kaho but the baby made him do it earlier." Sakura said grinning.

"Wai! I so hope it's a girl, I wanna pamper her." Kagome squealed.

"Girl is ok, though a boy would be better. Touya gave up training with me," Sakura said ruefully, "if I do get a nephew, I can teach him to use nun chucks, swords, daggers and the entire set!"

"You are one guy girl." Syaoran commented. Sakura giggled and batted her eyelids. "Why, would you rather love me if I wore caked makeup and skimpy dresses?"

"Ugh no," Syaoran said as he playfully kissed her cheek. "I love you just the way you are."

"So you two are lovers?" Miroku asked.

"No," Kagome laughed even harder, "Miroku, they're playing."

"Oh," Miroku blushed in embarrassment.

"An idiotic lecher," Shippo said.

"Shippo, he knows what lecher means?" Sakura asked the gang.

"No," Kagome giggled, "we call Miroku lecher all the time, Shippo just caught on."

"What a way to teach a kid." Syaoran said.

"Like you could be a better father?" Sakura questioned.

"As a matter of fact yes, it was some training shit in the Clan and I had to live by myself with my female cousin Mei Lin and our baby cousins--- some father activity shit."

"Aww, Syaoran-kun is ready to be a daddy?" Kagome teased.

"Shut up Kagome," Syaoran snarled.

"Wow, touché touché." Kagome said.

Inuyasha glared at Syaoran, not liking the tone he used with HIS Kagome--- NOBODY talked to Kagome like that, except him maybe.

"Shut up,"

"No." Kagome grinned at Syaoran who glared at her.

"Shut up,"

"No."

"Shut up!"

"No."

"SHADDUP!" Syaoran roared.

"No," Came Kagome's simple reply. OK that was it. Syaoran stood up and walked to Inuyasha.

"Come with me," Syaoran said.

"Is he gonna fight Inuyasha?" Sakura asked.

Kagome shook her head. "No, Syaoran's not that stupid,"

"So," They heard Syaoran say, "do you know what a lingerie is?" Syaoran asked sending Kagome a glare before walking off into the forest with Inuyasha.

"Oh-my-god--- he isn't!" Sakura's eyes widened.

"What has this got to do with lingerie?" Sango asked. When Kagome arrived, she had a black lingerie for Sango which she adored.

"Hojo was staring at Kagome and me wearing lingerie in our time," Sakura said.

"And then Syaoran kind of beat the shit out of him." Kagome answered.

"Wonder what Inuyasha's reaction would me." Sakura said as they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And wai---

"HE WHAT?"

"Oh he took that better then I expected," Sakura said.

Kagome shuddered as she stood up and ran behind Miroku as Inuyasha ran back with Syaoran hot on his trail. "HOMO DID WHAT TO YOU TWO?" Inuyasha roared as he grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her up straight in front of him. He looked at Sakura who jumped under his intense gaze and stood up, running beside Syaoran who put his arm around her shoulder.

"He did what? He stared at you two, wearing- wearing nightgowns- undergarment type nightgowns?" Inuyasha growled his eyes almost flashing red but he gripped the tetsusaiga.

"It's no big deal, Syaoran trashed him!" Kagome said still pretty much frightened of what Inuyasha could do.

"Syaoran trashed Hofo because he said that about Sakura, I will kill Hoppy for ever looking at **you**."

Syaoran grinned. "Now he, I can be friends with." He said. Inuyasha's ears twitched hearing that. He looked up and nodded at Syaoran who nodded back.

"Syaoran! That was evil! Now poor Hojo will get hurt!" Sakura said.

"Poor Hojo? Sakura Hobo stared at you while you were trying on lingerie- as in 'I'm going to seduce my man' type of lingerie." Syaoran said darkly.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Sakura said.

"How about we calm down and start towards the Northern Lands now," Sango said, not liking how protective Syaoran and Inuyasha were getting.

Syaoran nodded and Inuyasha sent one more look at Kagome before kneeling down, signaling Kagome and Sakura get on. "Next time we go back to your time Kagome, I'm killing that pansy." Inuyasha said.

"When I figure out how to get out of here, I'm helping you." Syaoran said as Miroku put out the campfire. The three got on Kirara and Shippo sat on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Hold on tight, I wanna solve this stupid mystery as soon as possible." Inuyasha said as they started running. Sakura and Kagome looked at each other and smiled before digging their faces into Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha sighed as he saw Kirara, Sango, Miroku and Syaoran beside him. He had to admit, having one other guy around, besides that lecher, was actually nice. And Sakura could fight so he didn't have to worry about her that much.

Besides, Syaoran seemed like he cared about Sakura enough to keep her safe. The gang kept on running until the sun started to set and even then Inuyasha kept them running until. He heard Sakura and Kagome's breathing even and even Shippo fell asleep. Syaoran, Miroku and Sango were still awake though and he frowned, deciding they should put up camp.

He landed with Kirara behind him. Kagome woke up being a light sleeper but Sakura slept on. Kagome yawned and shook Sakura awake. She opened her eyes and yawned, rubbing her eyes. "How do Syaoran and I sleep?" Sakura asked.

Inuyasha frowned as did Syaoran looking at each other. "Oh damn, that is a problem." Sango said.

"How do you guys usually sleep?" Syaoran asked.

"Sango against Kirara, Inuyasha in a tree, Shippo and Kagome in her sleeping bag and me using my outer blue robe as a pillow on the ground." Miroku said.

"Oh boy, this is a problem," Sakura said.

"And what's even bigger is that Kouga is arriving this way." Inuyasha growled. Indeed Kagome sensed 2 shards headed their way. Sure enough, Kouga arrived with his right and left hand men, Ginta and Hakkaku running after him.

"KOUGA!" Ginta screamed.

"HEY KOUGA!" Hakkaku roared too. Kouga stopped in front of Kagome and took her hands in his.

"How are you my Kagome," He said shooting Inuyasha a look, "has Inukkoro been treating ya right?"

"OI!" Inuyasha roared as he lunged towards Kouga, but Kagome gave him a look before turning to Kouga.

Kagome laughed nervously before taking her hands out of his. "Uh yeah, hi Kouga."

"And who is that?" Kouga raised a brow as he walked towards Sakura who was standing with Miroku and Syaoran. Sango was behind them with Kirara transformed.

Kouga did a 360 around Sakura causing Syaoran to lowly growl. "You look somewhat like Kagome," he sniffed Sakura causing her to shriek and cling onto Syaoran. Inuyasha raised a brow before getting a nod from Kagome. He rolled up his sleeves and started walking towards Kouga. "You even smell like Kagome,"

"Get your filthy paws off of Sakura and don't you dare say Kagome's name ya'hear!" Inuyasha roared as he lunged at Kouga. Kouga dodged easily before glared at Inuyasha before going to attack him.

"Keep YOUR filthy paws off of me mutt face!" Kouga boomed as he kicked Inuyasha who dodged him easily.

"Ok, calm down you two," Kagome said but failed. She shook her head and decided not to punish either of them today. She motioned for the others to follow her and they did. Ginta and Hakkaku also followed Kagome and they all sat down on the ground.

"That's Kouga, my 'suitor'." Kagome said. "He and Inuyasha get into fights here and there but they're still cool with each other," She explained to Sakura and Syaoran.

"When do you think they'll give it up?" Sakura said yawning.

"Until I say the word," Kagome said yawning too. Syaoran looked at Sakura and leaned forward. He whispered something in her ear and she looked at him thankfully. "Are you sure?" She said, blushing a tad bit. Syaoran nodded and saluted her. "Scouts honour, no funny business."

"You mean no Miroku business?"

Syaoran chuckled hearing Sakura's words. They both stood up and walked to the largest tree. Syaoran sat down and Sakura sat down in his lap. His arms hung around her waist as her head rested on his head and his head on her shoulder. Everybody watched the two slowly drift to sleep.

"Might as well," Sango said as Kirara transformed. Kirara lay down and Sango beside her. Miroku shrugged and he got ready for bed too. Kagome sighed and stood up to go to where the two fighting males were.

"Sit boy,"

"AHHH!" Inuyasha fell.

"Sorry Kouga, but we're really tired, see you later?" Kagome said. Kouga smiled and took her hands in his. "Anything for you my Kagome," He said before leaving, with Ginta and Hakkaku running after him.

"Why'd you…"

"Because everybody is sleeping and I wanna too, night Inuyasha." Kagome said before sauntering off to her sleeping bag. Inuyasha sighed before looking at everybody. He was surprised to see Sakura and Syaoran sleeping against each other, even if they aren't lovers.

He shrugged as he jumped onto the tree that Sakura and Syaoran were at the base off.

"Night Kagome," He murmured before shutting his eyes.

* * *

**Done. Tell me what you thought alright?**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	7. A Days Journey

**Hmmm- arite I have nothing to say today.**

**Note: **No Clow Magic, but the entire Feudal Japan prospect is still here!

**Disclaimers: **CCS is owned by CLAMP and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and Co.

**Title: **The Mystery

**Summary: **Sakura goes to visit her cousin Kagome and meets the cute guy next door, Li Syaoran. When the three go to search for something in the well hut, Sakura and Syaoran fall into the well... and land in Feudal Japan. InuKag, SakuSyao

**Genre: **Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging: **Kagome & Sakura: 16 --- Syaoran: 17 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 7: **A Days Journey

* * *

"Night Kagome," He murmured before shutting his eyes.

It was morning now and Inuyasha woke up first. He yawned before scanning his surroundings. He then looked down to see if everybody was there.

'Kagome, check, Sango, check, Kirara, check, Miroku, check, the runt, check, Syaoran, check, Sakura- wait… where's Sakura?'

Inuyasha growled as he jumped down from the tree. "UP! NOW!" He roared. Everybody shot up and glared at him.

"What's (yawn) wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Where is Sakura?"

Kagome and Syaoran panicked as they looked around not seeing her. "Shit! How was she so quiet?" Inuyasha boomed.

They heard rustling in the bushes and turned around to find Sakura walking towards them.

"Where were you?" Syaoran asked.

"Doing a little business," Sakura yawned.

"How were you so quiet? Usually when we get up, Inuyasha hears us." Kagome asked.

"I just got up a few seconds ago and went to go pee." Sakura said.

"HOW'D YOU SO QUIETLY?" Inuyasha roared.

"What are you, on your period?" Sakura raised a brow at Inuyasha before stretching her muscles. Kagome and Syaoran sniggered as Inuyasha glared at Sakura.

"Wenches," He shot.

"I ain't a wench dog-boy!" Sakura shot.

"WENCH!"

"DOG-BOY!"

"WENCH!"

"DOG-BOY!"

"Osuwari," Kagome said.

"AHHH!" Inuyasha fell. After the spell wore off he shot up and glared at the miko. "What was that for wench?"

"For calling Sakura a wench."

"I always fucking call you a wench, wench!"

"Calling me a wench is different, I'm used to you. Calling Sakura a wench," Kagome grinned exactly like Miroku, "is wrong; everybody knows Sakura is Syaoran's wench."

"She wants to die," Sakura breathed out. Syaoran smirked. "Why, ain't she right?"

"Everybody is against me." Sakura pouted. Sango giggled. "Aww, Sakura-chan, I'm with you."

"YAY!" Sakura squealed.

"So, how did you two sleep?" Miroku asked Sakura and Syaoran.

Syaoran punched Miroku in the stomach and glared at him. "Shut up lecher."

"He can never learn to keep his mouth shut eh?" Sakura muttered to Kagome. Kagome laughed before stretching herself. That was a very awkward night because Inuyasha was up half the time looking over them all. Miroku has learned the art of snoring and it seems like he also "taught" Shippo. Sakura, being a heavy sleeper, slept pretty well. Syaoran was ok but Sango and Kagome were up all night listening to Miroku snore.

"I bet he can ward of Naraku if it was loud enough." Sango muttered as Miroku fixed his robe.

"Probably," Inuyasha growled.

"I do not snore!" Miroku whined.

"Oh yes," Kagome nodded, "you do."

"Can we just start our journey, I want to be able to go back home and bathe in a bathtub thank you." Sakura whined.

Everybody laughed but Kagome had to admit, Sakura and Syaoran were doing pretty well for people who can't go back to the future. When Kagome first appeared here, she spent less time here and more time there, but now she was used to it all and she liked Feudal Japan opposed to Modern Japan.

"How much further are the Northern Lands?" Syaoran asked Inuyasha. The two men have 'bonded' during the lingerie incident and didn't hate each other as much as they would have.

"Not far, two days by foot, one day by flight." Inuyasha said. Flight meaning Kagome and Sakura on his back, Syaoran, Miroku and Sango on Kirara's back.

"Can we go on foot? I'm getting cramps being on his back for so long." Sakura murmured. Kagome yawned and nodded. "Sure, you all ok with foot?"

They all nodded and Miroku put out the campfire. "Alright then, which way is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Keh, people can't do shit without me. Follow me." He growled.

Sakura shrugged and lagged behind with her cousin. Miroku and Sango were behind Inuyasha, Shippo was on Syaoran's shoulder talking to him, Kirara was in Sakura's arms as the two were behind them all talking.

"I can see why," Sakura said sarcastically. She meant "I can see why you like him." But with Inuyasha's sensitive hearing, he'd probably hear her.

"I'm serious here!" Kagome whined, "He's usually nicer!"

"When?" Sakura challenged.

"You'll see. He's just annoyed that we have to put off locating the shards."

"Then he can go locate the shards, Syaoran and I'll just talk to them and wonder around feudal Japan until you find it in your heart to come find us." Sakura teased.

Kagome sighed, her cousin loved joking, but she can be serious when she needed to. "Like I'd leave my favourite cousin of all time?"

"Touya and I are your only cousins." Sakura snorted.

"Yeah, that's what I hate, because sometimes you two are a pain in the butt."

"Well sorry, ironically enough, my mom and your dad died, leaving the none relatives, my dad and your mom." Sakura murmured.

Kagome sighed. "But my dad died recently, Auntie Nadesiko died while giving birth to you."

Sakura shrugged. "Oh well, I can't live on the past can I?"

"You are now," Kagome teased. Sakura laughed and hugged her cousin. "You're the best Kagu-chan,"

"I know, I know." Kagome brushed her shoulders.

"STOP LAGGING AND HURRY IT UP YOU TWO!" Inuyasha roared.

The two girls looked at each other before laughing. "Pushy!"

* * *

They had been traveling all day and they were all tired. Sakura yawned and hung onto Kagome. Inuyasha made them walk extra distance without stopping to take a break and personally, Sango, Kagome, Sakura and even Shippo wanted to go to a hot spring.

"We want to take a break Inuyasha!" Kagome whined.

"No, the sooner we get to the Northern Lands, the closer we'll be to getting Sakura and Syaoran back to your era."

Sakura sighed before putting her head on Kagome's shoulder. "Can- we- PLEASE- take- a- stinking- break!" She broke into distinct words.

"No,"

"SIT BOY!"

"AHHH!" Inuyasha fell, making a "sit" crater in the ground.

"I do not care what Inuyasha says, Sango, Sakura and I are taking a break, ALL NIGHT!" Kagome roared as Sango and Sakura followed her to soft patch of grass. Miroku and Syaoran shrugged and followed them with Shippo on their tail.

"DAMN YOU WENCH!" Inuyasha roared as he got up… He however couldn't do anything, everybody had already settled down. He sighed as he jumped off to hunt for food.

"So, Sakura, you and Syaoran seem to be getting closer eh?" Kagome grinned.

"Shaddup Kagome," Sakura murmured as she rubbed Shippo's ears.

"This place gives me the creeps. No wonder you pass History every semester." Syaoran grinned at Kagome.

"Yes well, frying fish, eating bunnies, traveling with a hanyou- need I go on?" Kagome smiled.

"And to think I had it tough," Sakura snorted.

"Really, why's that?" Syaoran asked.

"Older brother, future sister-in-law, she's pregnant, I'm cheerleading captain, soccer captain and I'm the captain of the blade group, uh a group with swords and daggers, I also in-line skate, skateboard, bike and the works, plus I also manage my brother's restaurant when he's not there and I try and keep Eriol from jumping Tomoyo."

"Wow that is tough." Syaoran nodded.

"I just hope Tomoyo doesn't get pregnant while I'm gone," Sakura murmured. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were watching their new founds friends curiously.

"Didn't you get Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and Takashi to keep Eriol to himself?"

"Takashi still lies so Chiharu is busy with malleting his head. Rika and Naoko are too busy searching for boyfriends so I was the only one sane enough to keep Eriol away from Tomoyo."

"Why, don't you want a boyfriend?" Syaoran asked.

"Nah, waiting for somebody who loves me for me." Sakura said smiling.

"Don't mind her, Sakura's like that." Kagome coughed.

"Oh shut up Kagome, before I spill when you know who arrives." Sakura smirked at her cousin.

"She is so evil," Kagome murmured when Inuyasha came back with bunnies. Sango had started a fire and Miroku was sitting close- toooo close to Sango.

"HENTAI!" Sango screamed as she slapped Miroku. Miroku had a cheesy grin on his face. "The slaps are worth it,"

"What a fag," Syaoran shook his head.

"How much longer traveling?" Sakura asked Inuyasha.

"A day on foot, half a day on flight." Inuyasha said.

"So we'll fly tomorrow, no more walking." Sango said.

"Sure," Kagome nodded as she eyed a hand closing in on her ass.

"MIROKU!" Kagome growled as she slapped him.

"Ouch, women these days." Miroku said as he fell unconscious.

"I need to give him a lesson in girls," Syaoran said.

"Like you know any better," Sakura snorted.

"I do!" He whined.

"Sure," Sakura grinned as they all started eating. Inuyasha sighed as he looked up at the sky, tomorrow is the night of the new moon and he didn't want Sakura and Syaoran finding out.

'But then again, they didn't care if I was hanyou either, seems like everybody that Kagome knows doesn't care if I'm hanyou,'

* * *

**I'm running out of ideas! AHHHHH! Tell you what, if you guys have ANY, I say ANY ideas for this story, feel free to tell me because I sure as heck am running out!**

**-waits for my readers ideas-**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	8. Tatsuya Mushahani and Clow Reed

**Thank you to all who have given me ideas! I've gotten the perfect idea to go with until I reach my plot climax!**

**Note: **No Clow Magic, but the entire Feudal Japan prospect is still here!

**Disclaimers: **CCS is owned by CLAMP and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and Co.

**Title: **The Mystery

**Summary: **Sakura goes to visit her cousin Kagome and meets the cute guy next door, Li Syaoran. When the three go to search for something in the well hut, Sakura and Syaoran fall into the well... and land in Feudal Japan. InuKag, SakuSyao

**Genre: **Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging: **Kagome & Sakura: 16 --- Syaoran: 17 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 8: **Tatsuya Mushahani and Clow Reed

* * *

'But then again, they didn't care if I was hanyou either, seems like everybody that Kagome knows doesn't care if I'm hanyou,' 

It was morning now and everybody had got up, eaten breakfast and was prepared for flight. Sakura fixed her skirt and looked over at her companions, she then sighed.

"No fair, everybody here besides Kagu-chan and me have ancient clothing."

Syaoran raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

"Well yeah, a monk, hanyou and demon slayer originating from this time, they will obviously have the clothing of this time. You are wearing your Li Clan robes that originate _from_ this time so you will fit in. Kagome is used to being looked at weirdly, I am not."

Kagome looked at her cousin, incredulously. "What?"

Sakura snorted. "Don't tell me you didn't notice all them suitors back in Tomoeda, now did you?"

Kagome coughed on purpose as Inuyasha walked towards them. "So we're leaving now, right?" He said, his ears twitching in annoyance. He heard the last things Sakura said and it burned his youkai blood too know that males were freely looking at what was **HIS**.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, half days journey by flight right?"

Inuyasha nodded as he got down on his knees. Kirara transformed and the three jumped onto her. Shippo decided to go with Sango instead of Kagome this time, since Inuyasha seemed very mad at the moment. Kagome and Sakura got onto Inuyasha and they started their journey, towards the northern lands.

Sakura and Kagome looked at each other and they nestled into Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha leapt from tree to tree, Kirara hot on his trail. The lands were empty, save the few farmers and it was getting unusually quiet. Inuyasha saw straight ahead of him, a grand village and a castle overlooking the entire village.

"Is that it?" Sakura asked Inuyasha. His ears picked up her soft voice.

"Yeah it is," he said.

"THAT'S ONE DAMN HUGE CASTLE!" Miroku roared over the rush of the wind hitting their faces.

"Don't give Syaoran a bigger head than he already has!" Sango teased.

"OI!" Syaoran roared. Kagome and Sango giggled as Inuyasha started to slow down. He touched foot to ground and started running at a fairly high speed. There was another forest before they managed to get to the castle. Inuyasha and Kirara let the passengers off so that they could stretch.

"So close, yet so far." Sakura said looking at the tips of the trees that surrounded them.

"We should camp the night," Inuyasha said quietly as he jumped into a tree.

"WHAT? I wanna leave this place as much as you want us to leave, so why wait until tomorrow?" Syaoran asked peevishly.

"Just because!" Inuyasha roared. His attention went back to the sky and he sighed. Kagome knew instantly what was wrong and came to his rescue.

"Let's stay the night, I feel a bit queasy." Kagome said as she put a hand on her stomach. Inuyasha shot her a look of thanks before looking back at the sky.

"Are you ok Kagome-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, let's just stay the night before we go to the castle tomorrow." Kagome said softly.

"Oh," Sango said finally understanding what was wrong. She looked at Inuyasha and he nodded. Shippo, Kirara and Miroku understood too, Syaoran and Sakura would find out later that night.

Sakura shrugged and sat down. "Is it your time?" Sakura asked Kagome. Kagome shook her head. "No, you know I'm in sync with you. When did you finish?"

"Last week," Sakura said. She gracefully took a bottle of water from Kagome and guzzled down half the water bottle. She handed her bottle to Syaoran who finished the rest. Kagome stared at them wide eyed. "You two were that thirsty?"

"We traveled half the day; obviously we were dying of thirst Kagome." Syaoran said as he lay down on the cool grass.

"It's only noon, we could make it to the castle, have a chat with the Li family and back before nightfall." Miroku said.

Sakura looked at all of them, knowing that they were hiding something. She glanced at Syaoran and from one look in his eyes; she knew he felt the same way.

"No," Inuyasha said firmly, "we're staying the night."

Sakura sighed and stood up. "Ok, but I'm going for a walk." And she hurried off.

"What's with her?" Syaoran sat sitting up.

"Sakura isn't one to stay still for long periods of time." Kagome said. "Did she take her daggers?" She asked worriedly. Syaoran noticed a pair of twin daggers on the ground.

"No," He said as he picked them up.

"Oh my god no… she can't be weaponless in these times." Kagome said. She picked up her bow and arrow and went to go get the daggers but Syaoran snatched them out of her reach. "I'll go," And he ran in the direction Sakura went.

"Does he desire her or something?" Sango asked as she petted Kirara.

"I would hope so, they make a cute couple." Kagome grinned.

Inuyasha watched Syaoran go after Sakura and sighed. He always thought of his group as his pack. Every inu-youkai needed a pack to belong in. Inuyasha never had one until he met Kagome, and he was grateful. In this pack, he thought of himself as the alpha male, the dominate one above all, after that name his mate, which he thought of as Kagome, since he did have a growing attraction for her. After him and his mate came his pack members, who are Sango, Miroku and Kirara. The last ones would be the pup, in this case Shippo. It is the duty of the alpha male to protect them all, especially his mate.

If anything were to happen to the dominate male, the mate took over and the pack members would have to go to extreme lengths just to keep hell away from her. He sighed as he looked back up into the sky.

'So does this mean Sakura and Syaoran are apart of our pack now? They will be journeying with us until we solve this mystery, so I guess…'

* * *

"SAKURA!" Syaoran roared. Sakura stopped and turned around, seeing Syaoran run her way. 

"Hey," She smiled as he caught up. "You forgot these," He said handing her her daggers.

"Oh, thanks." She said as she pinned them to her skort. Syaoran smiled as he looked back up at the sky. "Who knew a land full of demons and trees could turn into what our lands look like." He said.

"Kagome and Inuyasha did, they've been doing this for nearly a year now." Sakura laughed.

They both stood in complete silence, both of them enjoying each others company, both of them enjoying feudal Japan. Sakura stretched and yawned before turning to Syaoran. "Let's head back, or Inuyasha will murder us."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Sure he will, and then Kagome will sit him to oblivion."

"Oh yeah," Sakura smiled. They both turned around but Syaoran felt somebody tap on his shoulder. He turned around, followed by Sakura to find a very old man standing in front of him.

"Hello," Syaoran said, clearly confused. Sakura stood behind Syaoran's shoulder, her hands ready on her daggers.

"Hi there, sorry to interrupt but could you point me in the direction of the Northern Castle?"

Sakura frowned. 'He just appeared out of nowhere and now he's asking to find the Northern Castle? Can't he see the tip of the castle?' she thought.

Syaoran too had the same thoughts racing through his head. "Uh sure- just straight through his forest, you'll end up at the village at the base of the castle."

The man nodded. "Thank you so much Master Syaoran."

Syaoran gasped. "How- how do you know my name?"

The man had a childish smile on his lips. He held his hands out and two objects floated in front of Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura saw a small necklace float around her neck and clasp itself onto her neck; Syaoran saw a small diamond ring fly onto his index finger.

"I know many things Master Syaoran."

'Yeah right, then how'd you not know how to get to the castle?' Sakura thought dryly. The man looked at Sakura with tender eyes.

"It was a test Mistress Sakura."

Sakura gasped and clutched Syaoran's arm. He brought out his sword, clearly freaked. "Why isn't Inuyasha coming?" Sakura said breathlessly. "He should be able to sense us."

The man chuckled. "Lord Inuyasha can't feel us because I have put a barrier around us. Not even Lady Kagome and Monk Miroku could feel us."

"Who are you- and why do you hold so much respect for us?" Syaoran asked.

"I am, Master Syaoran, Tatsuya Mushahani."

Sakura gasped as she stared at him, her emerald eyes trying to burn into his mind. 'I've heard that name before,' she thought.

"Indeed you have Mistress Sakura." He said fondly as he looked at Sakura.

"Do you read minds as well?" Sakura asked, quite annoyed.

"Yes I do." Tatsuya said smiling. He was an old man; he had a cane in one hand with white hair framing his face. He was hunched over and his wrinkles covered his eyes. His lips were framed by fold wrinkles and his nose seemed broken.

"What do you want from us exactly?" Syaoran asked, gripping his sword tighter. The ring and the pendant were clearly forgotten, not that Tatsuya minded much.

"I do not want something from you, but rather, you need something from me." Tatsuya chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Syaoran said.

"That's right Master Syaoran," Tatsuya said, "but in order to get what you need, you must help me."

"Then you technically want something from us." Sakura pointed out.

Tatsuya laughed a kindhearted old man laugh. "You are quite smart Mistress Sakura; yes I do need your help. You see, my brother, Clow Reed has been captured by the malevolent Naraku."

Sakura and Syaoran's eyes widened, knowing exactly who Naraku was.

"The only way to get my brother back is to get the two that are trapped here to go save him. I sensed that you two are trapped in this time, aren't you?"

Sakura gulped and Syaoran nodded.

"Than you two are the chosen ones. Clow is very strong, but he can't hold off Naraku for long. The ring I gave you Master is the Ring of Clow and the pendant I gave you Mistress is the Gem of Tatsuya, once the time comes, you'll know what to do."

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and then back at where Tatsuya was to find him gone. They both jumped and Sakura clutched onto him.

"Do you think he's insane?" She whispered.

"No- I think he was telling the truth, but we should ask the others." Syaoran said. Sakura nodded as they both started to stumble back.

Sakura was pale in fright, the gem of Tatsuya swinging as she walked back. It was a small emerald pendant with a blood red core. The chain was made of white gold, pure white gold and there was a small golden clasp at the back. The ring of Clow was made for males' index finger. It had a thick braided silver band and a diamond perched onto a claw pedestal. These jewels emitted a strong aura that only the strongest of the strong will be able to understand.

"SAKURA!" Kagome shrieked as she saw the state of her cousin. She rushed forward and Sakura held onto Kagome. The old man and scared her, with him knowing their names, making two jewels appear and having magic. Syaoran had more self control but Sakura was beyond freaked.

"What happened?" Sango asked, really worried for the two.

"Old man… has magic… freaky old man." Sakura shuddered and Miroku wrapped his rope around her. They turned to Syaoran who was toying with the Ring of Clow.

"Ok well, Sakura and I were about to head back when his old man appeared out of thin air. He wanted the directions to the Northern Castles so we gave it to him. Then he's all like, 'thank you Master Syaoran'. Sakura and I were totally freaked by then, because he knew my name, then he goes on saying 'Don't worry Mistress Sakura' or something like that and he says that he put a barrier around us so that 'Lord' Inuyasha, 'Priestess' Kagome and 'Monk' Miroku couldn't sense us. He then gave us this ring," he showed them the ring, "and the pendant around Sakura's neck. He said the ring was called the Ring of Clow and the necklace is the Gem of Tatsuya. The man said that his brother, Clow Reed is under Naraku's possession and he said to get what Sakura and I want, we have to get Clow Reed back to him."

Miroku frowned. "Who is this old man you speak of?"

"I dunno, he said his name is Tatsuya Mushahani."

Sango gasped. "The Tatsuya Mushahani?"

Syaoran frowned. "Who is he? Sakura said his name sounded familiar."

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and stared at Sakura. She was staring at the fire, her eyes distant. He looked at Syaoran who seemed very confused. Inuyasha growled. "I'll get some food before sundown." And he left.

"Who is Tatsuya?" Miroku asked, because he too was clueless.

"Tatsuya Mushahani and his adoptive brother, Clow Reed are two of the most powerful humans of this time. They originated from the Northern Lands but traveled the lands since they were young. They've mastered every human magicite known and some that aren't part of this world at all. To be approached by Tatsuya Mushahani… is a great deal." Sango said.

Kagome frowned. "Tatsuya… his name sounds deadly familiar…"

"It's because…" Sakura said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Because what…?" Sango asked.

Sakura shook her head. "How old is Tatsuya supposed to be?"

Sango tapped her chin. "Late thirties I presume."

"How can that be?" Syaoran frowned. "Tatsuya was all old and wrinkly in front of us."

Sakura gulped. "Tatsuya made the elixir of immortality. His brother and he drank it all up and Tatsuya never created another batch. The two brothers thought that since they achieved immortality, they don't need anything else, so they lived life grandly. The elixir of immortality also gave them the ablity to take any age form they wanted. Tatsuya probably wanted to be in his eighties opposed to his real age, which would be 29 because that's when he drank the elixire."

"How do you know all this?" Sango asked as she wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"Kagome… Tatsuya Mushahani is Uncle Suya…"

Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at her cousin. "Oh my god… no…"

"Uncle… what?" Syaoran asked.

"Tatsuya Mushahani and Clow Reed live up to our time," Kagome said softly, "They know our parents…"

"They do?" Miroku raised a brow.

Sakura shuddered. "Tatsuya Mushahani is my godfather…"

"And Clow Reed," Kagome whispered, "is mine."

* * *

**Tatsuya and Clow must've totally confused you… and others maybe understood it. More info on Tatsuya and Clow later on!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	9. Human Night Fun

**Alright, another freebee chapter before we got to the Northern Castle!**

**And TATSUYA MUSHAHANI is my OC.**

**Note: **No Clow Magic, but the entire Feudal Japan prospect is still here!

**Disclaimers: **CCS is owned by CLAMP and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and Co.

**Title: **The Mystery

**Summary: **Sakura goes to visit her cousin Kagome and meets the cute guy next door, Li Syaoran. When the three go to search for something in the well hut, Sakura and Syaoran fall into the well... and land in Feudal Japan. InuKag, SakuSyao

**Genre: **Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging: **Kagome & Sakura: 16 --- Syaoran: 17 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 9: **Human Night Fun

* * *

Sakura shuddered. "Tatsuya Mushahani is my godfather…" 

"And Clow Reed," Kagome whispered, "is mine."

"Godfather, what's that?" Miroku asked.

"A godfather is an entrusted person to take care of your child if something should happen to the parents." Sakura said softly. "Ever since I was young, I grew up with Uncle Suya and Uncle Clow. Uncle Clow managed to get Kagome and Souta as his godchildren and Uncle Tatsuya got Touya, my elder brother, and me."

Miroku, Sango and Shippo nodded in understanding.

"But," Sakura played with the Gem of Tatsuya, "how are they in this time?" she looked at Kagome than at Syaoran. "I mean, Tatsuya did say that the two stuck here, and that's us."

Syaoran frowned. "You do have a point, how would Tatsuya Mushahani manage to land in this time, and how would he know we're stuck here?"

"They can read minds; Uncle Suya and Uncle Clow did have that gift." Kagome murmured.

Sakura frowned. "How could Uncle Clow be trapped by Naraku?"

Everybody stared at her. "Listen, Tatsuya said that Clow was trapped by Naraku, but Tatsuya and Clow are immortal, they can't die, no matter how many times Naraku throws him off a cliff. Could there- could there be more to this than just getting Clow back with the Ring of Clow and Gem of Tatsuya?"

Kagome listened to what her cousin said deeply. "Maybe there is," She said suddenly, "listen, Tatsuya and Clow are great magicians in all of our times right," Kagome said. Everybody nodded.

"So what if OUR, as in 21st century Tatsuya and Clow found a way, besides the well, to travel into the past. The Tatsuya you two saw could have been Sakura's godfather, but the Clow that he's talking about, is the Clow from this time who hasn't turned immortal yet. I mean, Sango, have you ever heard of an elixir that can make you immortal?"

Sango shook her head. "No, never."

Syaoran nodded. "You know, that could be what it is. The Tatsuya we encountered could be actually from the future, it would explain how he knew Sakura, but what about me?"

"Probably read your mind and got your name." Sakura said.

"This is so confusing! Can we just stick to finding shards?" Shippo whined.

Sakura grumbled at sat down, toying with the gem around her neck. "Why are Syaoran and I stuck here?"

"That's the mystery Lady Sakura," Miroku said, "and I think this Tatsuya and Clow characters are a part of the entire solution."

"I had better hope so, I'm going to skin somebody alive if I don't find this out soon!" Sakura moaned.

"Violent are we?" Syaoran teased.

"Shut up." Sakura grumbled as she sat down on Kagome's sleeping bag. "It's nice that I sleep on Syaoran's lap, but how do we survive winter? I mean at this rate, I won't be surprised if we're here until next year." Sakura mumbled.

"And Touya would blow it." Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha arrived with a few fish and bunnies in his arms. Miroku and Sango started the fire as Kagome, Sakura and Syaoran explained everything to him.

"Keh, I don't care. So long as we get you two outta here."

Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "How I wonder, how does Kagome do it?" Before she sat down.

"Do what?" Syaoran asked. Sakura looked at Inuyasha and then at Kagome before speaking in Chinese to Syaoran. "Like Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha's eyes perked up as he heard his name. "What language are you two talking in?" he growled.

"Chinese," Kagome said, her blush covering her face. She too understood Chinese.

"She likes him… after what I've seen of him, I would find it hard to believe that Kagome even joined him." Syaoran smirked.

"SHUT UP!" Kagome burst in Japanese. The two looked at her innocently before sitting down to eat.

"Sorry Kagu-chan," Sakura giggled, "a cousin does tease her cousins."

"Yeah, yeah, just be glad I love you."

"Aww, you do?" Sakura played.

"Be happy!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. Inuyasha glanced up at the sun as he watched it dip past the horizon. He pulsed but Shippo, Kirara, Sango, Miroku and Kagome were used to it. They continued eating. Sakura and Syaoran looked at him as his demonic features vanished.

"Oh yeah, it's the new moon." Sakura slapped her self. Inuyasha raised a brow. "Keh, the wench told you didn't she!"

"Yeah she did."

"New moon?" Syaoran asked.

"Inuyasha, because he's hanyou, looses his demonic features on the night of the new moon." Sakura explained.

"Ah, I see." Syaoran shrugged as he began eating. That made Inuyasha get even more confused.

'So they _don't_ care, I was right.'

"Ok it's not like any of us are going to sleep tonight," Sango said, "why not do something to pass the time?"

"Nothing about us being in this time, Clow or Tatsuya please." Syaoran murmured.

"Ok, no business talks, what can we do?" Miroku asked.

"Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat or Burning Bridge." Sakura recited.

"Say what?" Sango said. Shippo was sleeping, nestled by Kirara.

"Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat or Burning Bridge." Sakura said again.

"What's burning bridge?" Miroku asked, knowing what the first four meant.

"It means, there are 5 people on a burning bridge, or a burning house or whatever the scenario is. You can only choose to save one." Sakura grinned.

"Sounds fun, I'm game." Sango said as she sat in the circle.

"Me too," Miroku piped in.

"We're in." Kagome said meaning herself and Inuyasha. He shot her a look but sat in the circle.

"And us too." Sakura said, referring to herself and Syaoran.

"Alright, Saku-chan, you go first." Kagome smiled. Sakura grinned and nodded. "Alright then, Miroku."

Miroku smiled like a pervert as he said. "Burning Bridge."

"Nice. Naraku is attacking these 5 people yet you can only save one, chose. Myself, Kagome, Sango, hmm- who else do we have?"

"The water goddess." Kagome put in.

"Ok the water goddess and?"

"And Ayame." Sango murmured.

"Ok there you go, your list. Myself, Kagome, Sango, Ayame and the Water goddess."

Miroku tapped his chin. "My oh my, that's a very, very tough decision. All very beautiful girls."

"Lecher." Syaoran coughed and Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Though I'd have to go with Sango."

"Aww!" Kagome squealed.

Sango blushed like a ripe tomato and Sakura smirked. "Why?"

"Inuyasha would most likely save Kagome, the water goddess has powers, Kouga would save Ayame and Syaoran would save Sakura."

"Which left your honey bun." Sakura winked.

"Exactly,"

"Houshi-sama!" Sango blushed. Miroku bowed his head gallantly. "Please, Miroku will do."

"You usually do call him Miroku." Syaoran said frowning.

"Sometimes she calls him Houshi-sama. An old habit from when we first started journeying." Kagome said.

"Your turn Miroku." Sakura said.

"Beloved Sango,"

"Truth." Sango said, while she hid a blush.

"Do you fantasize about me as much as I do you?"

"Oh freak no!" Sango said blinking three times.

"I had thought so." Miroku said as he smirked. "I have to try harder than."

"Oh yeah, he is lecherous." Sakura murmured. Sango rolled her eyes and turned to her new friend Sakura. "Sakura,"

"Dare."

"I dare you," Sango smirked, "to let Miroku grope you any time he wants, without you slapping him for all of tomorrow."

Sakura blanched. Inuyasha wanted to laugh out loud and Kagome looked regretfully at her cousin. All Miroku could do was grin pervertedly.

He got up and walked to Sakura and gently put his hand on her butt. Sakura closed her eyes but then felt a whiz go by her cheek. She opened her eyes to find Syaoran had punched Miroku.

"So Sakura can't attack you, I sure can."

"My savoir!" Sakura hugged Syaoran who laughed. Kagome and Sango giggled and Inuyasha watched the entire group intently.

'My…family?'

"Kagome," Sakura turned to her cousin.

"Truth."

"Good job! I have the perfect question for you."

Kagome looked scared and Sakura laughed. "I'm not **that** evil! Ok, say you were trapped by Naraku," at that Inuyasha was listening gravely, "and Kouga and Inuyasha came to rescue you. Kouga managed to save you but Inuyasha was inflicted with life threatening wounds. Kouga said that now you were to treat his wounds, which weren't as serious as Inuyasha's. Kaede was treating Inuyasha's wounds so he'll be alright. Who would you go to?"

Everybody was listening carefully and Kagome rolled her eyes. "Ayame can take care of Kouga, I'd much rather go to Inuyasha."

Sango, Miroku, Sakura and Syaoran hooted and clapped their hands as Inuyasha and Kagome blushed.

"So sweet!" Sakura teased.

"Shut up! Syaoran" Kagome asked her friend.

"Promise to repeat."

"Excellent." Kagome grinned. She got up and whispered the phrase into his ear. Syaoran's eyes widened. "Oh come on! Kagu-chan!"

"Ah ah ah, you promise to repeat or we all punch you."

Syaoran groaned. "I, Li Syaoran, heir to the Li Throne of Modern day Japan am madly and deeply in love with Kinomoto Sakura. I wish to be with her my entire life and I wish to cherish her and take care of her. She is my heart, soul, my entire being. Without Sakura, there is no meaning to my life. Please Sakura, accept my love and return it with you own, because without you, Li Syaoran has no purpose, no meaning, and no life. I love you, my dear, darling, beloved, sexy, cute, hot, romantic, gorgeous, beautiful and utterly exotic Sakura."

Sakura was blushing as everybody was grinning madly. Syaoran rubbed his face before shooting Kagome a dangerous glare. "Watch it Higurashi, I'll get you when you're not expecting it."

"Keh,"

"What was that for?" Syaoran asked puzzled by the sudden 'keh' from Inuyasha. Kagome giggled. "When I'm least expecting it, Inuyasha is always expecting it."

Syaoran rolled his eyes and reverted to Chinese. "I'd say he loves her." He said to Sakura. Sakura burst into laughter as Kagome blushed even more, leaving a very confused Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha.

Syaoran shook his head and turned to Kagome. "You," he said.

Kagome smiled. "Truth."

"What pisses you off the most?"

"Being called and compared to Kikyo." Kagome said easily.

"Ouch, tough." Sakura murmured. Miroku glanced at Sakura ass and then was frightened by the sounds coming from Syaoran.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Syaoran was a demon." Miroku whimpered.

Whatever was happening, all froze for Inuyasha.

_Being called and compared to Kikyo_. That phrase rang through his head a billion times and the finally understood the second meaning.

'When I run off for Kikyo,'

"Miroku," Kagome finally said as the growl died in Syaoran's throat.

"Dare."

"I dare you not to act perverted for an entire week."

"That is the best dare ever!" Sango squealed.

"And that cancels out my dare." Sakura grinned.

"You torture me Lady Kagome," Miroku pouted

"Which is why I said it." Kagome smirked. Miroku sighed and looked helpless. "That's like daring me to stop breathing."

"Not a bad idea letch." Inuyasha smirked.

"You pain my heart Inuyasha."

"You act like I'm some long lost mistress of yours. Shut it, it's creeping me out."

Everybody laughed as Miroku quieted down. "Ok then, I just noticed Inuyasha hasn't been called once. Inuyasha."

"Keh, truth."

"Who would you- never mind…" Miroku said realizing the mistake in that question. "Never mind, I chose Sango instead."

Inuyasha's eyes widened knowing exactly what he was going to ask.

'Who would you rather go with, Kagome or Kikyo.'

At the moment, Inuyasha wasn't all too sure himself.

* * *

**This was a filler chapter because everything begins next chapter… yay… ooo… Inuyasha is mixed. Feelings for Kagome and Kikyo I see… S/S romance starting soon (since next chapter we arrive at the Northern Castle) I have major plot twists ready!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	10. Lord Xiao Lang

**Yay… what now?**

**Note: **No Clow Magic, but the entire Feudal Japan prospect is still here!

**Disclaimers: **CCS is owned by CLAMP and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and Co.

**Title: **The Mystery

**Summary: **Sakura goes to visit her cousin Kagome and meets the cute guy next door, Li Syaoran. When the three go to search for something in the well hut, Sakura and Syaoran fall into the well... and land in Feudal Japan. InuKag, SakuSyao

**Genre: **Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging: **Kagome & Sakura: 16 --- Syaoran: 17 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 10: **Lord Xiao Lang

* * *

At the moment, Inuyasha wasn't all too sure himself. 

The sun shone bright the next morning and Inuyasha pulsated, transforming back to his hanyou form. Sakura stretched and yawned. Eventually, they all had passed out to sleep and Inuyasha remained awake, watching over them all, even in his human form. Sakura and Syaoran slumped behind them all, Kirara with them, incase somebody attacked from behind.

Sango and Kagome were in the middle, chattering about their hunt, Miroku was a foot in front of them, and Inuyasha a few paces in front of Miroku. Kagome glanced at Sakura and Syaoran, and found that they were awfully quiet.

"What's wrong you two?" Kagome asked.

"The entire deal with Uncle Suya and Uncle Clow." Sakura murmured.

"It'll be ok," Kagome said soothingly.

"What if we're suck here for good?" Syaoran asked his friend.

"Then you two have to live like feudal villagers," Inuyasha barked, "now quit complaining! Just walk."

Sakura rolled her eyes and said in Chinese. "Still wondering."

Syaoran chuckled and Kagome shot her cousin a glare. Sakura held her hands up in defense. "Joking, joking," She said in Japanese.

Syaoran sniggered as they started walking in quiet peace.

"How much longer?" Sango asked the hanyou leader of the pack. Inuyasha grunted before calling out, "A few more minutes,"

Sakura sighed as she stared up into the sky. She toyed with the Gem of Tatsuya but then bumped into Sango in front of her.

"What the," She stumbled back, but Syaoran caught her waist and rebalanced.

"Why'd we stop?" Sakura called out. Her cousin turned around and shrugged, then pointed to Inuyasha. Sakura and Syaoran saw that his ears were twitching around. They glanced at each other and then looked back at Inuyasha who growled and turned around.

"There are 6 men headed our way."

"What?" Sango gasped. The group moved out of the way as the 6 men ran through the forest. One man stopped and walked back, staring at Sakura and Syaoran… the two looked at each other nervously before the man yelled.

Sakura screamed too and clutched onto Syaoran. "Tell him to shut up!" She mumbled, hating now the man was roaring the names of the men who ran by.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE FREAKING THE GIRLS OUT!" Miroku roared, hating how, Kagome, Sango and Sakura were shuddering.

Shippo sat on Miroku's shoulder, glaring at the man who was still screaming out names.

"SHUT UP!" Syaoran and Miroku AND Inuyasha all roared simultaneously.

"Yes Lord Xiao Lang," the man said at once. Syaoran's eyes widened. The man had spoken Japanese with his Chinese name.

"What- what did you call me?" Syaoran repeated in Japanese.

"I said yes, Lord Xiao Lang. Hello, Lady Ying Fa." The man bowed.

"How… how do you know our names?" Sakura said, pretty frightened that he knew them, yet he wasn't Tatsuya nor Clow.

"How can I not? Lord Xiao Lang, you're the heir to the Li Lands and the Li Clan and Lady Ying Fa is your betrothed."

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other… both of them, sonically confused.

* * *

"This is a damn huge castle," Kagome murmured as she walked with Inuyasha. The 6 men had taken them to the castle and had told them to wait while they got the King and Queen… why they didn't take the group to the King and Queen was beyond them. 

"Shut up! Did that guy say that Ying Fa and Xiao Lang were engaged?" Syaoran asked.

"I believe he did, why is that?" Miroku asked. Only Kagome, Sakura and Syaoran knew Chinese, so they weren't surprised that the others didn't know.

"Ying Fa and Xiao Lang," Sakura started,

"Is Chinese for Sakura and Syaoran." Kagome ended.

Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kirara looked from Sakura then to Syaoran.

"You mean… your ancestors were engaged?" Miroku said.

"My ancestor, Sakura is probably the reincarnation of Ying Fa," Syaoran murmured.

"Too many reincarnations! Oh my god, you're Kikyo's reincarnation, I'm Ying Fa's reincarnation, Syaoran is Xiao Lang's possible reincarnation! Ack! I won't be surprised if these two reincarnated!" Sakura said pointing to Sango and Miroku.

"Calm down, wench." Inuyasha grunted.

Sakura rolled her eyes and then continued to look around the castle. It was big; there were portraits of generations before this generation, hung on the walls. Golden candle holders were placed every few feet and grand red plush carpet was placed inside the castle.

"Does your mansion look like this Syaoran?" Kagome asked her friend.

"No, ours has actual electricity." Syaoran rolled his eyes. Sakura slugged him on the shoulder and he grinned as he adjusted the Li Clan hat he was wearing, that came with his robe.

The eight (including Shippo and Kirara) turned around when they heard somebody clearing their throat. Inuyasha already knew somebody was coming, but didn't bother telling them. Miroku, Syaoran and Inuyasha stood in front of the girls, and the girls were at the ready with their weapons.

A beautiful tall and pale woman stood before them, she had smaller men around her, but her poise was so strong and she was standing really straight, it was as if she wasn't human at all. Her facial expression was the sternest of the stern and her long waist length black hair was tied back in a high pony tail.

"I am Queen Yurin," the lady bowed, "Lady of this land."

'Yurin?' Syaoran asked himself, 'My mother's name is Yelan, not Yurin…'

"I'm Kagome, a miko.," Kagome bowed.

"My name's Miroku, the monk." Miroku bowed.

"I'm Sango, the taijiya and this is my nekomata, Kirara." Sango in turn, bowed.

Shippo leapt onto Inuyasha's head and didn't say anything, Kirara jumped into Sango's arm.

"Who're you two?" Yurin asked the two demons.

"That's Shippo the kitsune and Inuyasha." Kagome spoke up. Yurin nodded and then turned to Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura gasped and grabbed Syaoran's arm and he looked straight into Yurin's eyes, while holding Sakura back.

"You've returned," Yurin said finally, in a motherly tone. The two looked at each other and then to the group but they shrugged.

"Why did you run away in the first place Xiao Lang?" Yurin asked, "I've sent many men to look for you, but nobody seemed to have found you. You are the heir, you have responsibilities, but you and Ying Fa go around making friends with… them? And what're you wearing Ying Fa?" Yurin asked staring at Sakura's attire. Sakura squeaked and hid behind Syaoran.

'What do I do?' Syaoran asked as he glanced at Miroku and Inuyasha. Miroku nodded and Inuyasha shrugged, he too was confused.

"Could I have some moments with them… mother?" Syaoran asked.

Yurin smiled. "Of course, my son." And she walked away, with her bodyguards in tail.

Sakura and Syaoran turned to their companions, all with the same expression in their faces… 'WHAT THE FUCK?'

"Now I'm scared," Syaoran said shuddering, "my mother is Yelan Li, NOT Yurin Li."

"When did I become less fashionable? I'm the most fashionable person in our group… ok second to Tomoyo!" Sakura wailed.

"Forget fashion," Sango said waving her hand for a moment, "did she ask you two why you ran away?"

Sakura and Syaoran's eyes widened in realization. "She did," Syaoran murmured.

"That could mean," Miroku started, "that the original Xiao Lang and Ying Fa ran away for some reason, that's why that man in the forest thought that you two were those two."

"Could be," Kagome nodded.

"It's possible." Inuyasha coughed. Everybody looked at him. He glared at them all before speaking once again, "They could have thought that these two are those two, there is a possibility, why not just pretend to be them and order them to get us rooms?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Ok seriously, what do we do?"

"I agree with Inuyasha," Sango said. Kagome and Sakura looked at her incredulously. Sango glared at her friends. "Ok I'm not that stupid." Shippo sniggered.

"All I'm saying is that why not pretend to be them? You two can pretend to be them and figure some things out here while we go around the land looking for the original Xiao Lang and Ying Fa. Maybe there is a reason they ran away."

"What if they ask us some questions that only the real ones would know?" Kagome asked.

"Just say that we found them when they were unconscious, and when they woke up, they didn't remember anything." Miroku suggested.

"It would work," Kagome nodded in thought.

"But what's the point of this!" Syaoran wailed. "Why are we doing this?"

"To get a damn room," Inuyasha grunted.

"He sounds so wrong," Miroku shook his head, in a very perverted way.

"Oh shut up, seriously, what are our possibilities?" Sakura asked as she looked at all her friends. They all stared back at her. "I mean, we're trying to find out this riddle that Tatsuya Mushahani gave us, we can't procrastinate now that we're the reincarnations of the previous Heir and lady."

"But," Kagome said suddenly, "this might help us."

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"Tatsuya Mushahani and Clow Reed originated from Northern Japan; at least that's what they told us. You two can pretend to be Xiao Lang and Ying Fa whom are trying to get their memories back while we do search for Xiao Lang and Ying Fa, just as Sango said."

Sakura groaned and stared at the ceiling. "But what if they find out that we're lying?"

"You lost your memory remember?" Sango teased, "Just pretend to be some look alike at that case."

"You guys are really evil," Syaoran murmured.

"Glad to know, now are we gonna do this or not?" Inuyasha asked rather peevishly.

"Yeah," Sakura murmured, "you guys do give off a lot of pressure."

Miroku chuckled. "What do we tell them?"

"Tell them that we're Xiao Lang and Ying Fa." Syaoran coughed.

Everybody was quiet for a moment. This was a very, VERY awkward silence. Nobody was quite sure of what to do. Everybody was leaning towards the 'pretending' to be Xiao Lang and Ying Fa for the moment. Maybe this does tie in with why these two are here, save Clow Reed captured by Naraku.

Why would Xiao Lang and Ying Fa be missing when Sakura and Syaoran get trapped in this time? It's not just coincidental. There has to be a reason, other than coincidence behind this.

"So we tell them now?" Miroku spoke up, defeating the silence.

Everybody jumped at his voice, except Inuyasha who heard him inhale before he spoke.

"I guess…" Sango said as they all started to walk where the Queen Yurin had gone.

Inuyasha smelt her behind big bamboo sliding doors. Syaoran knocked and a butler opened it.

"Son," Yurin said. Syaoran bowed at Yurin, as did Sakura, followed by everybody else.

"So have you spoken to your… friends?" Yurin asked.

Inuyasha yawned loudly, not really liking all this. So what if Syaoran and Sakura pretend to be Xiao Lang and Ying Fa? It didn't benefit him in any way.

Yurin snapped her gaze at Inuyasha. "Do you not know respect demon?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I would, but I don't really govern my lands, so respect is far lady."

"You have lands?" Yurin asked. Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo knew that Inuyasha did inherit some of the Western Lands, but Sesshomaru took care of them, not caring if it's Inuyasha's or not.

"Yeah I do, but Sesshomaru looks after them." Inuyasha said casually.

"You know Lord Sesshomaru?" Yurin narrowed her eyes.

"That bastard's my half brother." Inuyasha growled before glaring daggers at her. "And don't mention him again."

Yurin nodded, not fazed by his façade. "What did you discuss?"

"Just… things," Sakura murmured.

"Why did you two run away?" Yurin asked once more.

"Because, the Li Clan trains me too hard." Syaoran said, in truth it was such, the Li Clan DID train him too hard.

"Is that all? The Heir and his betrothed ran away because we train you too hard? We do it so you're prepared to take over the Northern Lands Xiao Lang."

"Could we not talk about this now?" Syaoran murmured, "My friends and I are very tired from our journey and we want to rest."

Yurin was surprised how her son was able to back talk her and not wince once. She frowned. 'He's not my Xiao Lang… but we'll go with that for now,'

"Very well," She nodded as she stood up. "Follow me."

Everybody looked warily at each other… the same thoughts running through their heads.

'What did we get our self into?'

* * *

**Short chapter, yes. But hey, I have school and well, with home work on my table PLUS my fanfiction, it gets very very hard. Besides, I'm one of those few authors who updates more than twice a month… and that goes for ALL of my stories, so be happy!**

**Anyways, this WAS NOT pointless, in fact, Syaoran and Sakura pretending to be Ying Fa and Xiao Lang DOES lead up to something. And with this, I get to have more InuKag, SS and MirSan fluff!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	11. Journey Without You

**So Syaoran and Sakura are acting, things are heating up!**

**Note: **No Clow Magic, but the entire Feudal Japan prospect is still here!

**Disclaimers: **CCS is owned by CLAMP and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and Co.

**Title: **The Mystery

**Summary: **Sakura goes to visit her cousin Kagome and meets the cute guy next door, Li Syaoran. When the three go to search for something in the well hut, Sakura and Syaoran fall into the well... and land in Feudal Japan. InuKag, SakuSyao

**Genre: **Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging: **Kagome & Sakura: 16 --- Syaoran: 17 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 11: **Journey without you

* * *

'What did we get ourselves into?' 

Yurin placed Sango and Kagome in the same room, Miroku and Inuyasha in the same room and Sakura and Syaoran in the same room.

"Good night," She said as she left. As soon as Inuyasha was sure she was gone, he quietly tiptoed to Kagome and Sango's room, and ushered them to Sakura and Syaoran's room.

Sakura was sitting on a futon as Syaoran paced the room. Sakura had his Li Clan hat and was toying with it.

"Whoa, calm down lord of all pacers," Miroku said as the others walked into Sakura and Syaoran's room and sat down.

"What do we do now? She expects Sakura and I to rule this land, but we can't! We have to find the real Xiao Lang and Ying Fa and find out why THEY ran away, and then WE have to go back to the 21st century!" Syaoran roared.

"Ok, take a chill pill, and then we talk." Kagome said irritated. Inuyasha sat by the door, incase Yurin came back.

Syaoran took in a few deep breaths of air before staring at his friends. "So, what do we do?"

"You guys have to go on without us," Sakura said softly. "This Tatsuya and Clow mystery has to be least priority right now. We have to figure out why the original heir ran away, so Syaoran and I can leave without being tracked down by guards and brought back."

"She has as point," Sango nodded.

"But we can't leave you here," Kagome objected. Inuyasha sighed. "They have to stay here Kagome, or else everything is screwed,"

Kagome threw her hands in the air. "I'm not leaving my cousin in some place I don't have any clue where it is."

Inuyasha sighed again. 'But with them gone,' he thought, 'is the only way I can spend more time with you… fuck me! I'm turning soft!'

"You have to Kagome-chan," Sakura said softly.

"Syaoran and Sakura can pretend to be Ying Fa and Xiao Lang while we go out and search for the real ones. How long will it take? If we can locate Naraku, then we can two humans." Miroku said. "When we find them, Inuyasha forces them back and we take Sakura and Syaoran away from here, and our original plan is started again, finding Tatsuya and Clow."

Sango nodded. "It sounds reasonable enough,"

"But- but," Kagome sighed in defeat. "Are you sure?"

Syaoran and Sakura nodded. "Hey we'll pull this off," Sakura smiled, trying to lighten the mood, "I'm ace Drama queen."

Kagome laughed as she hugged her cousin. Then each of the members of the gang went to their respective rooms, however with a little change. Inuyasha wanted to be with Kagome, and got his way, after a heavy brawl with Sango.

"Stupid dog," Sango muttered. However, Sango got Shippo and Kirara with her, incase Miroku tried anything.

Miroku smiled lecherously. "I am but an honorable monk,"

Sango snorted.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in their room, Kagome sitting in her sleeping bag. 

"I wonder why Sakura and Syaoran are in this time, why all this is happening to them."

"You gotta ask yourself wench," Inuyasha started, "why you fell into the well out of all the people. It's the same reason,"

"Yeah, but I'm Kikyo's reincarnation, there was a reason for me to fall in."

"Well maybe Syaoran is the heir's reincarnation and Sakura is his fiancée."

Kagome giggled. She patted the floor beside her. "Sit beside me, I'm freaking cold."

Inuyasha hid his blush as he sat down beside Kagome. Kagome latched onto his arm and snuggled against him.

"Wanna play 'What If'?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha raised a brow. "What If?"

Kagome nodded. "I ask you a question starting with What If and you have to answer it,"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Sure wench."

Kagome smiled. "What if I didn't unpin you from the tree?"

"Then I'd be stuck there for god knows how long. What if Kaede didn't gimme these stupid beads?"

"Then you would've killed me."

Inuyasha snorted. "Would not,"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Alright, what if-… uh never mind, what if I didn't shatter the jewel?"

"Then we'd never be on this journey, what if Sango, Miroku and the runt didn't join us?"

"Then we'd be long dead, what if Sakura and Syaoran didn't fall into the well?"

"Then we'd kicked Naraku's ass," Inuyasha barked. "What if- you didn't fall into the well wench?"

"Then I'd think the most interesting thing in my life is guys, not demons."

Inuyasha's eye twitched. "Guys?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You asked, what if you never got--- oh yeah I wasn't asking that."

"Asking what wench?" Inuyasha asked, actually genuinely curious.

"It's—nothing." Kagome said turning her head. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I can smell the scent of lying in you Kagome, what was it?"

"It's nothing ok! I already know the answer!"

Inuyasha laughed. "It's the wrong answer I bet."

Kagome glared at him. "Oh so if Kikyo _didn't_ pin you to the tree, you wouldn't live happily with her? Because that's what I was thinking Inuyasha, if Kikyo didn't pin you to the tree, you'd be happier then you ever were."

Inuyasha stared at her for quite some time before saying in a whisper. "Didn't I tell you that you were wrong?"

Kagome gasped.

"I'm happiest when I'm with you Kagome," He said softly before glaring at her, "now go to sleep wench!"

Kagome just stared at him. 'Did he just… say that?'

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran sighed as they sat on the single futon. Since they were 'engaged', the original Xiao Lang and Ying Fa must've slept together, thus making this room have one futon. 

"One futon," Sakura sighed.

"This sucks bullshit," Syaoran growled.

"Tell me about it," Sakura murmured. "We have to stay here and play pretend while the others are out there fighting."

Syaoran sighed as he sat down beside Sakura. "Hey, at least you're with me,"

Sakura rolled her eyes, but she couldn't contain the blush that hit her face. "Flirt," she murmured.

Syaoran laughed as he took off his shoes. "You can sleep in the futon, I'll sleep by the wall."

Sakura smiled at him gratefully as the two got ready for bed.

'I wasn't flirting Sakura,' Syaoran thought, 'I did mean it. At least you're with me…'

* * *

Miroku and Sango had two futons in their room. Shippo was snuggled against Kirara as Sango had her knees pulled up against her chin. 

"Sakura and Syaoran are great friends," Sango started, "but they're so uncomfortable here, unlike Kagome-chan."

Miroku looked at her. "Give them some time, Kagome-sama was able to travel back and forth through time, but they can't."

Sango nodded. "You're right,"

Miroku stared at Sango for a long time but broke out of his reverie as Sango slapped him. "HEY!" he roared, "What was that for? I wasn't groping you!"

Sango glared at him. "You were thinking it! I saw it in your eyes."

Miroku smiled lecherously. "Am I really that transparent?"

"UGH!" Sango cried as she climbed into her futon. "Good night!"

Miroku chuckled as he got into bed as well. "Night," he said as he blew out the candle.

'My Sango,'

* * *

It was morning now and the three 'couples' woke up one by one. First, of course as always, was Inuyasha. Followed by him was Kagome. The two of them left their room to find Kagome a bathroom or a washroom to freshen up. 20 minutes later, as Kagome and Inuyasha came back, Sakura woke up and went to freshen up, Inuyasha accompanied her. As they got back, Syaoran was sitting outside his bedroom, waiting for Sakura. She walked up to him and the four walked into Sakura and Syaoran's room, but backtracked when they heard somebody scream, "HENTAI!" 

"They're awake," Kagome commented as they went towards Sango and Miroku's room.

"YOU HENTAI!" Sango roared. Because of her scream, five guards and Yurin ran their way.

"What's going on?" Yurin asked.

"This is a daily routine," Syaoran shook his head.

Yurin stared at him. "Are you sure Xiao Lang?"

"Positive," Syaoran confirmed.

"Very well then, if you all are ready, breakfast will be served." Yurin said as she and the guards left. Sango ran out of the room in a huff and went to the washroom. Sakura and Kagome followed her.

"He'll never learn will he?" Syaoran asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Not anytime soon."

* * *

It was breakfast time and the entire gang was at the table. Kirara and Shippo were eating on the floor and the others, at the table… or more like cushions. 

"So Xiao Lang, Ying Fa," Yurin started, "are you two going to stay now?"

Syaoran sighed. "Yes mother,"

Yurin raised a brow. 'This Xiao Lang is more obedient than my own son… it might come in handy,' she thought. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Syaoran said, getting annoyed of the 'are you sure' that this lady was asking.

"Great, and what about your companions?" Yurin asked.

"They're leaving after breakfast," Sakura said. She shot a look to her cousin and Kagome instantly knew what she meant.

'So we can find Xiao Lang and Ying Fa quicker,' Kagome answered herself.

Inuyasha was awfully quiet. Lots of things were on his mind. Naraku hadn't appeared since Sakura and Syaoran came from the well.

'Maybe Naraku does have Clow Reed?' he thought. But then again, what if it's all a lie and the Tatsuya that met Sakura and Syaoran was Naraku in disguise?

Inuyasha hated all this at the moment. He had no contact of his brother, not that he wanted it, but usually Sesshomaru appeared once in a while.

Breakfast finished and now it was the departure time. Sakura hugged all her friends, even Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Come back quick," She whispered to Inuyasha, so only his ears caught it. He nodded as they left the castle.

Syaoran walked up to his 'fiancée'.

"They're journeying without us now eh?"

Sakura sighed. "I guess, wish them luck."

Syaoran nodded…

* * *

"Remind me, why **DID** we run away Xiao Lang?" asked a petit princess. 

"Because, they were expecting too much from us Ying Fa, besides, aren't we much better out here? They wanted us to lead the war against the Southern lands, against he panthers."

"Then we could have! Taiyoukai Kouga and Taiyoukai Sesshomaru were on our side!" Ying Fa complained.

"Well we can't change the past now can we, now come on, I see a stream."

"Good, I need a bath."

Xiao Lang chuckled as he led his fiancée towards the small stream.

* * *

**crappy chapter, oh well… I have writers block for this story but I just don't wanna stop updating… so im making filler chapters..**

**hope u still liked it..**

**lub,**

**Sakura**


	12. Raiku Era

**Yay… I have ideas… so semi writers block… o.O; is there such a thing?**

**Note: **No Clow Magic, but the entire Feudal Japan prospect is still here!

**Disclaimers: **CCS is owned by CLAMP and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and Co.

**Title: **The Mystery

**Summary: **Sakura goes to visit her cousin Kagome and meets the cute guy next door, Li Syaoran. When the three go to search for something in the well hut, Sakura and Syaoran fall into the well... and land in Feudal Japan. InuKag, SakuSyao

**Genre: **Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging: **Kagome & Sakura: 16 --- Syaoran: 17 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 12: **Raiku Era

* * *

It was noon and Inuyasha hadn't given up searching for Ying Fa or Xiao Lang. Kagome glared at him as he started sniffing the ground. 

"We aren't gonna find them any time soon, trust me Inuyasha!" Kagome shot.

"Well I think we are wench!"

"We are NOT!"

"ARE TOO!" Inuyasha roared as he jumped up and glared at Kagome.

"ARE NOT!"

Miroku and Sango shook their heads as Shippo ducked behind Kirara. Kagome was getting tired and the only way to feel better? Take it out on Inuyasha. Hey, it's not like he can do anything to Kagome… more like SHE can sit him.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha but then her eyes widened as she started seeing 24 Inuyasha's standing in front of her. She clutched her head and groaned, as she fell face forward towards the ground.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha roared as he moved to catch her.

* * *

"So Clow," Naraku sneered in the depths of his lair. "You _will_ use your magic and make that girl who can repel time to fall under my control." 

Clow Reed glared at Naraku as he tried to fight the magical bindings; however it was near to impossible. Naraku's demonic magic was much stronger than Clow's magic and nothing that Clow can do by himself will stop this menace.

'If only Tatsuya were here,' Clow thought as he closed his eyes, trying to picture what this Kagome girl would look like.

"Kanna," Naraku said deeply. Kanna walked out and reflected a picture of Kagome on her mirror. Clow nodded as he closed his eyes and quickly muttered an incantation that brought Kagome under Naraku's control.

'Hurry up Tatsuya, or else the innocent will suffer. Please Kagome,' Clow thought of the little girl, 'be careful.'

Naraku smirked. "Excellent,"

* * *

"Clow," Tatsuya glared at his brother, "if Kagome and Sakura do succeed in saving Clow of this time, then the Raiku era won't happen." 

Clow sighed as he sat perched on the tree in the middle of Feudal Japan. "Kagome and Sakura will do it; they are our goddaughters, but…"

Tatsuya shot a sharp look at his brother. "But what?"

"But Sakura doesn't have magic. That's what worries me. Kagome is a miko, you and I are sorcerers, but what is Sakura?"

Tatsuya smirked. "That's where you're wrong my brother,"

Clow curiously glanced at his brother before staring at the sun, "Wrong?"

"I am Sakura's godfather, and I know that that Syaoran boy has something to do with the Raiku era,"

"Syaoran? Isn't that the lad you gave the Ring of Clow to?"

Tatsuya nodded. "Yes,"

Clow sighed. "Tatsuya,"

"Hmm,"

"Isn't it time now?"

Tatsuya raised a brow. "Now?"

"Where Naraku forces Clow to make Kagome under his control?"

Tatsuya sighed heavily. "Yes it is, and if Inuyasha pulls the right strings, he can save Clow, Kagome, destroy Naraku and find Ying Fa and Xiao Lang all in one term,"

Clow closed his eyes and wished the best for their goddaughters. "I hope he can,"

* * *

"CLOW?" Tatsuya roared as he searched for his brother. He had cuts and bruises all over his body and face but still he wouldn't give up. 

"NARAKU YOU BASTARD? WHERE ARE YOU?" He screamed at the top of his lungs, causing some birds to flutter away, due to his rash voice.

A loud chuckle was heard, a feminine chuckle. Tatsuya's eyes burned as he fought to keep them open. A dark purple miasma enveloped him and he fought to keep consciousness.

"Tatsuya Mushahani I presume?" Said the feminine voice. Tatsuya covered his nose and tried to open his eyes. His eyes were squinted as he looked around.

"Who're you?" He demanded. "How do you know me?"

The voice laughed. "I am Kagura, the wind sorceress. I have come to take you to your brother,"

"Clow?" Tatsuya said, his hopes rising.

"Yes Clow, but…" Kagura grinned as the miasma thickened. Tatsuya fell into a state of unconsciousness.

"I can't take you while you're awake," Kagura smirked as she used her wind magic to lift him up onto a feather. With all that done, she started to fly towards Naraku's castle.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she sat on the cushions. It's been half a day since her cousin and the gang left and she was feeling extremely lonely. She only had Syaoran with her and she hardly knew him. It's only been a few days since she fell into the well and already she was playing princess and fiancée. 

'Sengoku Jidai is weird,' she thought as she fixed her emblazon kimono, 'why couldn't they just have presidents and prime ministers instead of princes and princesses… oh wait… China still has the Emperor…'

"Yo Sakura," Syaoran said as he sat down beside her, while fixing his robe. They had changed his attire into a pair of black Li Clan robes.

"Hi," She sighed as she turned her head to face him. Anything was better than watching a bunch of inept dancers try to dance.

"They're so uncoordinated," Sakura rolled her eyes as she got comfortable in a position where she could only see Syaoran.

"True, so what do you wanna do today?"

"Anything but this," Sakura coughed as she and Syaoran stood up. The dancers stopped and got to their knees, bowing. Syaoran raised his hands and waved it, in the international gesture of 'whatever'.

The dancers got up and skittered out as Sakura and Syaoran exited through the south gates. Upon exiting the gates, they found Yurin and the chief of security, Eli waiting for them.

"I was wondering when you two would get out of there," Eli smirked, "the dancers are so incompetent."

Sakura raised a brow. 'This guy reminds me of Eriol a bit too much,' she quickly glanced at Syaoran and judging by his expression, he was thinking the same thing too.

"They are," Yurin agreed. Syaoran bowed at them and so did Sakura. Yurin and Eli returned the gesture.

"Where are you two off to?" Eli asked. "Tou and I shall accompany you,"

Tou Shinsei and Eli Shinsei were wedded. Eli was the chief of security and Tou was a lady in waiting for 'Ying Fa'.

**(Think of Eli as Eriol and Tou as Tomoyo.)**

Syaoran shook his head. "It's ok… you and Lady Tou can spend the day together, Princess Sa—Ying Fa and I wish to spend the rest of the day alone."

Eli bowed, with an impish grin on his face. "As you wish,"

"And wipe that smile," Sakura grinned. Eli chuckled low as he tried to keep a straight face, but in the end, he, Sakura and Syaoran ended up laughing, with Yurin wondering what the joke was.

"I will see to you two after," Eli said as he walked away. Sakura nudged him. "He reminds me of Eriol," She murmured.

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah,"

"Who is this Eriol you speak of?" Yurin asked.

"A friend from our journey," Sakura smiled at Yurin, "now please excuse us," she said as she and Syaoran left. Yurin raised a brow. "My Ying Fa and Xiao Lang weren't ever able to lie that well… these imposters are good." And with that said, she left to the main room.

* * *

Sesshomaru glared at Jaken as he sensed a great miasmic presence around them. 

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said in a throaty growl.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken said immediately.

"Have you ever heard of the Raiku era?"

Jaken shook his head. "No mi'lord, I have not, what is it?"

Sesshomaru turned and started to walk away.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Jaken yelled. Rin looked up from Ah Un and squealed as she ran after Sesshomaru.

"Where are you going Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin said cutely. Sesshomaru glanced down at her before staring in front of him.

"To Inuyasha,"

"Your filthy hanyou brother? Why mi'lord?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru shot a glance at Jaken before looking in front of him again. "I have reasons,"

* * *

Inuyasha panicked as he quickly ran towards the nearest clearing. They were pretty far from the castle when Kagome fainted and it didn't occur to Inuyasha to bring Kagome back to the castle. 

"Kagome," he screamed as Sango handed him a bottle of water of Kagome's knapsack. Inuyasha threw the water onto her face as Miroku fanned her with a bunch of papers from her backpack.

"Wake up wench!" he shook her violently. Sango pulled Inuyasha away from Kagome before he could do some "serious" damage.

"Will you relax! She'll be ok!" Sango screamed. Kagome moaned as she woke up to hear Sango scream at Inuyasha. The cool air that Miroku was creating was comforting, but the blasted headache she possessed at the moment was not.

"Unnh," She groaned as she tried to move, but it was impossible since Shippo held her down.

"Kagome!" Sango and Inuyasha roared as they ran towards her. Kagome grinned weakly towards them as the dizziness wore off.

'What happened?' she thought to herself as she rubbed her forehead.

_Kagome…_ came that sickeningly disgusting voice.

Kagome looked around as Sango hugged her tightly.

"Did you hear that?" Kagome whispered. Everybody quieted down as they all tried to hear what Kagome said she heard.

_They can't hear me Kagome, _it said, _but you can._

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked around, trying to find out who it was. "You can't hear it…" she murmured…

Inuyasha's eyes widened as his anger started building. Somebody was talking to Kagome in her mind? And he couldn't protect her from it?

_I shall leave you at peace for now Kagome, but once I get started, you will be the key to the Raiku era…_ and the voice disappeared.

Kagome stared up at the group in horror.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she shook her.

"It was Naraku, I can recognize his voice anywhere," she murmured. Inuyasha's youkai blood boiled.

"What did he say?" Miroku said softly.

Kagome gulped.

"I'm the key to the Raiku era…"

* * *

**Ok, I'm guessing the entire bunch of you are confused as hell right? Well it was meant to be like that. I brought in difference scenes from Tatsuya and Clow of the 21st century, Sakura and Syaoran, Kagome and Inuyasha (and that group), Naraku and Clow Reed of the Feudal Era, Kagura and Tatsuya of the feudal Era and Sesshomaru.**

**All of them said something about the Raiku era (except Sakura and Syaoran). You guys dunno what the Raiku era is, but it will be explained as the story progresses!**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, but between friends, family, school and work… I get minimum time…**

**Until next time!  
**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	13. The Love of Inuyasha

**Alright… Raiku era WILL be explained as the fanfic progresses!**

**Note: **No Clow Magic, but the entire Feudal Japan prospect is still here!

**Disclaimers: **CCS is owned by CLAMP and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and Co.

**Title: **The Mystery

**Summary: **Sakura goes to visit her cousin Kagome and meets the cute guy next door, Li Syaoran. When the three go to search for something in the well hut, Sakura and Syaoran fall into the well... and land in Feudal Japan. InuKag, SakuSyao

**Genre: **Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging: **Kagome & Sakura: 16 --- Syaoran: 17 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 13: **The Love of Inuyasha

* * *

"I'm the key to the Raiku era…" 

Inuyasha growled. "Raiku era? What the fuck is Raiku era?"

Sango's eyes widened. "I've heard of the Raiku era… but I only thought it was a legend. I never knew the Raiku era was or could be true."

"What is it?" Inuyasha growled as he sat protectively beside Kagome. One hand gripped the Tetsusaiga as the other hand drummed its fingers on the lush green grass.

"I was told, in my village that is, that there was this ancient dragon, over 700 years ago by the name of Raiku. He cursed a lord's son. If the son of the lord ever fell in love, than that girl he fell in love with shall awaken Raiku and create an era filled with hate and revenge."

Inuyasha frowned. "Than why is Naraku after Kagome? Why would that bastard want to reawaken Raiku?"

"I," said a stoic voice, "can answer that."

The gang whirled around to find…

"Sesshomaru," Kagome gasped seeing Inuyasha's half brother before them.

* * *

"Syaoran," Sakura asked as she leaned over the woodened fencing in the garden. 

"Yeah," Syaoran murmured as he came up from behind Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist. Yurin was watching and Syaoran knew that. He caught a glimpse of her kimono, so he kept the 'touching' between him and his 'fiancée' to a minimum.

"Wha?" Sakura gasped as she felt his sculpted chest pushed against her back.

"Shh," he whispered in her ear, "Yurin is watching."

Sakura couldn't help the blush that slowly crept to her cheek. She sighed and allowed him to hug her from the behind. She glanced at the entire garden and was amazed at the beauty. Not a single weed was seen and no brown patches of grass either. Everything seemed so… _perfect_.

"Syaoran," She murmured again. Syaoran let go of her and stood beside her, his back leaned against the fence. "Yurin left, so what's up?" He said as he glanced at his fiancée.

"This all seems so… so… unreal." Sakura murmured. "Like a fairytale."

Syaoran raised a brow. "What makes you say that?"

"Magic, queens, princes, princesses, the evil lord… just about everything reminds me of some Disney fairytale that I've ever watched."

Syaoran sighed as he threw his head back, staring at the clear blue sky. He some clouds float by and even two or three birds. He heard the chirping of baby birds and the croaking of frogs in the garden pond.

"Who knew magic existed eh?" Syaoran said, quietly.

Sakura shrugged. "I always knew Uncle Clow and Uncle Suya had magic… but I always thought it was bunny out of a hat type of magic. Not transporting to the past magic. Speaking of which, how _did_ we get to the past?"

Syaoran shrugged as he pushed himself off of the fence and held his hand out. "Inuyasha and Kagome will help us figure that out. But for now," he took her hand into his own, "come mi'lady, I'm starved!"

Sakura laughed and shook her head. "Leave it to you Syaoran-kun, when my cousin and Inuyasha are doing all the work, you're sitting here, pigging out on food that doesn't belong to you!"

Syaoran feigned shock. "Belong to me? Lady, these are my ancestors!"

Sakura's eye twitched as she thwaped him across the head. "I am not that old! I'm younger than you, don't call me lady!"

Syaoran sniggered. "Than what are you babe? A man?"

Sakura's eyes raged with fire. "LI SYAORAN! RUN FOR YOUR DAMN LIFE!"

Syaoran laughed as he made a break for it. Sakura chased after him with a fan in her hands. "GET BACK HERE YOU ASS!"

Yurin heard that and raised a brow. "They've certainly managed a colourful language… I've never heard Ying Fa swear."

* * *

"Naraku," Kagura said as she gracefully landed her feather. Naraku turned his head and found his incarnation walk inside of the castle. On a separate feather lay Tatsuya Mushahani. 

"You've got him I see," Naraku smirked.

"Yeah, it wasn't that easy." Kagura said as she plopped onto the floor and glanced at an unconscious Clow tied to the wall.

"You've certainly wore him out," Kagura said, quite amused.

"He was getting on my nerves." Naraku growled, "All he could talk about was how Tatsuya will come and save him."

"Well Tatsuya is here," Kagura confirmed, grinning, "but saving him? I'm not too sure."

Naraku snapped his fingers and his tentacles shot out of the walls, tying Tatsuya beside his unconscious brother.

"You have control over Kagome now, right?" Kagura asked her master.

Naraku nodded. "Yes I do. The Raiku era will commence, and I shall control it."

"The Shikon no Tama and the Raiku era, in the palm of your hands," Kagura commented.

Naraku nodded. He glared at the two bodies before standing up. Kagura got up after him and opened her fan. "Where are you off to?"

Naraku smirked. "To see if Kikyo did her part, you stay here in case these two wake up. Kanna, come,"

Kagura yawned. "Well, this is interesting," She commented as her master and sister went off to find Kikyo.

* * *

Clow Reed and Tatsuya Mushahani of the future were still sitting on their tree. Clow Reed sighed, as the weight of all that is happening pulled his heart. He was in fear for his goddaughters, especially Kagome, since she had the burden of Naraku being able to tap into her mind. Then again, Kagome was his goddaughter so he felt for her more. He lazily glanced at his brother and found that Tatsuya was also lost in thought. 'Sakura and Touya are his godchildren,' Clow thought as he threw an acorn at his brothers' head. Tatsuya snapped out of his reverie and glared at his brother. "What?" He growled. 

"Why can't we intervene? I can't stand the thought of the girls doing this own their own. If Korari or Fujitaka hear about this, they'll have our heads!" Clow said, his voice dropping to above a whisper.

Tatsuya shook his head. "We can't Clow," he murmured, "if we intervene in this, than the future can change more than we can conceive."

Clow raised a brow. "How so?"

Tatsuya shrugged. "Kagome might not have fell into the well, Inuyasha and Kikyo would have pranced off, Inuyasha of course as a human. Inutaisho would never have died, and neither would his brothers. Raiku would have taken control of the world, or the 5 taiyoukai brothers would have destroyed him… lots can happen Clow, we just can assume one over another."

"But we have," Clow pointed out, "we're **assuming** that Kagome and Sakura will save our past life and destroy Naraku."

Tatsuya smiled fondly. "No Clow, we're having faith in them. Having faith and assuming are two completely different things. Now we have to check on Kagome and Sakura. You take the form of a young boy and go after Kagome; I'll be that old man again and check on Sakura and Syaoran."

The two brothers hugged before going off on their own mission.

* * *

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha roared as he pulled out his tetsusagia and stood in a guard stance in front of his Kagome. 

"Sheath your sword Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said with no emotion, but than again, he never has any emotion, "I have not come for a fight. Not today at least."

Inuyasha didn't give in that easily. His sword was still arched in front of him as he glared threateningly at his brother. "What're you here for than?"

"I assume you've heard of the Raiku era?"

Miroku gasped. "How do you know?"

"Lower your sword, only then I shall tell you."

Inuyasha, begrudgingly, lowered his sword but remained in front of Kagome. "Make one more towards them, I swear I will not fucking hesitate to take off your other arm."

Sesshomaru's eyes darted towards his brother before walking towards them. He remained a few feet away before he stared at the taijiya and houshi.

"Sit," he said sternly.

"They can fucking stand if they want to." Inuyasha defended. Nobody commanded his pack except him!

Shippo was sitting on Inuyasha's shoulder and he was glad he hadn't spoken. Shippo might be a runt, but he was a smart runt.

Sesshomaru let out a soft sigh. "700 years ago, around 500 years before you were born Inuyasha, while I was in my 100's, Father, and his four brothers-"

"Wait," Inuyasha cut him, "father had brothers?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes. Father, Inutaisho was the eldest, after him came InuYamaru then Inurao. The youngest two were Tai-yashio and Yamaru."

"Wow, such a big family," Sango murmured. Sesshomaru glanced at her, but made no comment.

"Father and his four brothers had left me in the castle because there was a dragon, ten times the size of Ryuukotsusei and one hundred times the strength of him was threatening the Western Lands, the lands that I now own."

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted as he moved closer to Kagome, subconsciously of course. Kagome smiled a bit as she stared at Sesshomaru.

"My mother had died giving me birth," Sesshomaru said, "and this is, as I said, 500 years before he met Izayoi and mated with her. I was at the castle with my governess, Kakashi. She was close to my mother so I trusted her, along with few people. Father and his brothers left to the region where the dragon was attacking… in hopes of stopping it…"

----

"_Kakashi," said a young Sesshomaru, though even in now, he was still emotionless. Kakashi was one of the few that he **cared** for, and even still, he didn't care about her, "where is father?"_

_Kakashi wept, knowing that Sesshomaru would understand the meaning of all this when he was a few centuries older. "He's gone to fight Raiku,"_

_Sesshomaru stared at her. "The big dragon who threatened his lands?"_

_Kakashi nodded. "Yes child, that one."_

_Sesshomaru raised his claws and slashed the futon. "Damn!" he roared, "He promised me he'd take me with him!"_

_Off in another region of the Five inu-youkai brothers were giving it their all to stop the dragon, Raiku. Raiku was, bigger and stronger than Ryuukotsusei. Raiku was a red dragon, with skin tougher than any steel and claws sharper than any sword. Inutaisho had no swords with him at the moment. He still hadn't forged the Tetsusagia or the Tensaiga. The Sounga, his hell's sword had been pushed out of his reaches, so neither him, nor his brothers were able to reach it._

"_Prepare to die you wretched dogs!" Raiku roared as he blew out a big breath of fire. The brothers managed to dodge it in time, but it singed a bit of Yamaru's armour._

"_Yamaru!" Tai-yashio roared as he ran towards his brother. InuYamaru and Inutaisho were able to keep Raiku busy as Tai-yashio and Yamaru made it to a safe location. Inurao was a back up, in case one of the brothers were down for good, Inurao could take over. At the moment, Tai-yashio was helping Yamaru away from the battle field, since his brother's burn managed to singe his skin. Inurao stepped forward._

"_Tai-yashio, keep Yamaru safe!" Inutaisho had roared. Inurao pulled back his hand and attempted to punch Raiku. Raiku's long dragon arm came to swat him away, but InuYamaru had pulled Inurao out of the way, just in time._

"_You have to be careful brother!" InuYamaru shrieked. Inurao sighed solemnly as he watched his elder brother attempted to become a decoy, so the attention of the great dragon would leave the four brothers._

"_Brother," Inurao murmured, "I think this is it. We cannot destroy him. We must only be grateful that Brother Inutaisho has conceived a son with Sister Megumi. It's only our loss that Sister Megumi died during the birthing of Sesshomaru, but now we have an honourable heir."_

_InuYamaru growled. "Fool! We will not die so easily!"_

"_Face it InuYamaru!" Inurao roared. "Raiku is stronger than all of us. Yamaru has been attacked and that means that two of us are gone! Tai-yashio is trying to keep Yamaru safe while Inutaisho is trying to be a decoy."_

"_Than lets use this to our advantage! We can sneak up onto Raiku."_

"_Don't be stupid! You, older than me, should understand that his senses are able to HEAR us!"_

"_Damn right!" Raiku roared as he slapped Inutaisho. Inutaisho flew a few hundred yards away before crashing into a tree._

"_GO!" Yamaru roared as he got up and pushed his brother out of the way. Tai-yashio, InuYamaru and Inurao ran after him, in hopes of getting one strong blow onto the great dragon. Inutaisho pushed himself off of the ground and ran with his brothers._

_Raiku sniggered as his eyes glowed a bright purple. His clawed hand reached out and gripped Yamaru._

"_BROTHER!" The four screamed._

_Yamaru looked over at them, pain written all over his face. "Never- for-ge---t…" and his breath was taken away. His body fell limp as Raiku smirked, throwing him to the ground._

"_YOU KILLED HIM!" Inurao roared. "YOU KILLED OUR BROTHER!"_

_Inutaisho's eyes glowed wide as his body started to bubble. His human body took the form of his dog. InuYamaru and Inurao took after him but Tai-yashio stayed his human form, in case they needed his human._

"_You will pay!" Tai-yashio roared as the three great dogs ran towards Raiku. Raiku smirked as he created a fire shield around him. "You really think you can destroy me? How pathetic," he laughed as pins of energy flew out of his claws. One pierced Inurao's chest and the great dog fell, as the blood pooled out of him. His dog slowly came back to human form as InuYamaru and Tai-yashio ran towards him, InuYamaru taking his human form._

"_INURAO!" Tai-yashio screamed._

_Inurao coughed out blood as Raiku laughed. Inutaisho wished with his heart that he could see his brother, but this insolence was preventing that._

"_Farewell…" Inurao said with his last breath. InuYamaru closed his eyes, as Tai-yashio used his hand to close his brothers' eyes. The two whirled around and both of them glared at the big dragon that was attempting to kill their older brother._

"_Inutaisho!" InuYamaru roared, "It is in the wishes of Inurao and Yamaru that we destroy him, and destroy him, we shall!"_

_The great dog looked over at his brothers and let out a feral growl. The hairs on their necks stood on end, but they knew what he said, 'destroy him!'._

_Raiku's tail swung out under him and tripped the large taiyoukai. Inutaisho fell to the ground, the wind knocking out of him. InuYamaru leapt over his brother and thrust his fist into the eye of Raiku. Raiku however sensed his attacked before he made it and countered it. He fisted his red clawed hand and punched InuYamaru._

"_NO! INUYAMARU!" Tai-yashio screamed. InuYamaru pounded into the ground and before Inutaisho or Tai-yashio could do anything, Raiku's tail crushed him… InuYamaru, was no more._

"_You will pay!" Tai-Yashio shrieked. Inutaisho found that being in his dog form or human form made no difference. Three out of the five of them had died and Inurao had died in his dog form. Inutaisho transformed back to his human features and glared menacingly at the creature._

"_You destroyed three of us, than the two of us will get you." Inutaisho said, in a deadly calm voice._

"_We'll see about that," Raiku smirked as the battle began again. Tai-yashio and Inutaisho stood their guard, fighting over the corpses of their brothers, sweat pouring off of them. Thunder crashed the sky and light trickles of rain fell. Soon, heavy ran started to fall, but even still, Inutaisho and Tai-yashio would not give up._

"_Take the back," Inutaisho ordered his brother. Tai-yashio nodded as he jumped from tree to tree, coming up behind Raiku. Inutaisho took his dog form again and started leaping at Raiku._

_Raiku threw his head back and winked at Tai-yashio before letting a great ball of fire burst from his mouth. Tai-yashio's eyes widened as the fire surrounded him. He shrieked in pain and managed to exit the cocoon of the fire, only to be greeted with a head on punch from Raiku. The punch was aimed at his head and he felt his neck crack. His eyes widened as his last breath came out of his body. He landed on top of Inurao's body, limp and lifeless._

_Inutaisho couldn't believe it. His eyes were wide as he bore his fangs. This monster has destroyed all of his brothers in the last half hour. He glared scathingly at him as he pounced onto Raiku, pinning him to the ground. Raiku laughed manically as he let Inutaisho pin him. A second after he pinned Raiku, Inutaisho glowed a bright blue, calling the power of his brothers' to him. The bodies of his brothers glowed a bright blue simultaneously to when Inutaisho did. The auras of their bodies shot into Inutaisho and his power skyrocketed… _

_Raiku growled as the great taiyoukai had him by the neck. Raiku could destroy Inutaisho in one attack but something was preventing him…_

'_Dammit!' Raiku thought, 'The love of him and his brothers make him equally matched to me… I can't destroy him.'_

'_But I can curse him,' Raiku thought. He focused his energy to his core as he smiled wickedly over to the dog that had him by the neck._

"_Seems like we're evenly matched, Inutaisho."_

_Inutaisho still didn't let his guard down. He glared at the dragon that killed his brothers, his eyes filled with hate and fire._

"_One cannot destroy the other. This battle will go on until one of us falls tired, and so far, it seems you're weakening. But I cannot be one to judge, so, great Taiyoukai, I'm giving this battle to you."_

_Inutaisho's eyes widened as he stared at the dragon that he had pinned._

"_But at a cost. I can greatly assume that a Taiyoukai like you will mate and have another son… or daughter." Raiku amended._

"_Since you already have had Sesshomaru, I cannot do anything about it. But," Inutaisho's growls came out evenly, "the next son you have, and trust me Inutaisho, it's safe to assume you will have another son… if you have a daughter, so be it, but I can say that your second child will be a son with no remorse. I am a dragon, and we have powers beyond what you can conceive. I can tell, just by looking at you, your second child will be a boy."_

_Inutaisho growled and Raiku chuckled. "The second son you have, shall be cursed. The day your son be born to the day your son dies, he shall be cursed. The woman he loves shall be my return. I am resting my body into the arms of the earth, but when the woman that your second son falls in love with comes into the control of an evil hearted being, I shall reawaken, but my consequence that I shall be controlled by whomever releases me… no matter, I shall destroy your son then, when the Raiku era is called forth. Farewell," Raiku said as his body glowed red and a small red ball flew out of his body. The red ball flew into Inutaisho's body as the body of Raiku melted into the ground._

_Inutaisho took back his human form, his eyes widened._

'_What,'_

_----_

Everybody was quiet after the story.

Inuyasha was the one who was thinking the most, lots of questions running through his head. Miroku, however, voiced one thought.

"You mentioned that the second son of lord Inutaisho is cursed,"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Forgive me asking Inuyasha, but he too once loved Kikyo, did he not?" Miroku asked. Kagome eeped and moved her head. This didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha.

"Then isn't it clear houshi?" Sesshomaru asked. "My brother didn't love that miko, he must've been infatuated. However this miko, if Naraku has called her the key, than she is the one Inuyasha loves."

Inuyasha's heart beat raced.

"How does Naraku know Raiku?" Shippo asked.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "This Sesshomaru does not know how Naraku knows, why not ask him?"

"WE WOULD IF WE COULD, BASTARD!" Inuyasha roared.

Sesshomaru eyed his brother lethally before turning. "I have said what I have come to say,"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Wait! Aren't you going to try and kill us? Why'd you help us?"

Sesshomaru turned his head and spoke over his shoulder. "To fulfill an ancient promise."

'Fulfill an ancient promise?' Inuyasha thought. He felt a tug at his haori and turned to see Kagome holding his top. He helped her up and put his arm around her waist, his hand never leaving.

"We have to talk Inuyasha," Kagome said softly. Everybody knew what was going to come…

'The love of the second dog brother,' they all thought.

Inuyasha nodded as he picked Kagome up bridal style.

"Set up camp," he yelled, "we'll be back!"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other as Shippo scampered up onto Miroku's shoulder.

"This is getting weird,"

* * *

Naraku found Kikyo sitting by a stream, washing her hair. He landed beside her, with Kanna behind them, holding onto her mirror, tightly. 

"Hello there, Naraku." Kikyo said idly.

"You've done a good job Kikyo," Naraku said as he held his hand out. A black glow came from the palm of his hand and a small, beautiful necklace sparkled on his hand. It was on a silver chain with a beautiful teardrop shaped pearl hanging from it. Kikyo glanced at him as she picked it up and held it to the sun.

"Why this?" Kikyo asked as she stared at it.

Naraku smirked. "For bringing Clow to me."

Kikyo glanced at Naraku. "I only brought him to you because I wanted to."

Naraku laughed. "Well than, accept the necklace on my behalf." He stood up and disappeared into the shadows with Kanna. Kikyo threw the necklace into the water and stood up.

"Tatsuya Mushahani and Clow Reed of the future. I have joined an alliance with you in hopes of destroying Naraku. That is why I brought Kagome's friends into this era…"

Kikyo turned to leave, the necklace shimmering in the water.

"Let us pray Inuyasha and Kagome can defeat Naraku… as well as Sakura and Syaoran."

* * *

**Can you guys see the larger picture? Well, I'm working on it.**

**This is one of my longest chapter in this story… lots of words and a few more pages than I initially write for any chapters in this story… I guess inspiration is running back!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	14. Never Ever

**Now that you all know what the Raiku era is… InuKag will be over and done with, and thus begins my MirSan and SS.**

**Note: **No Clow Magic, but the entire Feudal Japan prospect is still here!

**Disclaimers: **CCS is owned by CLAMP and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and Co.

**Title: **The Mystery

**Summary: **Sakura goes to visit her cousin Kagome and meets the cute guy next door, Li Syaoran. When the three go to search for something in the well hut, Sakura and Syaoran fall into the well... and land in Feudal Japan. InuKag, SakuSyao

**Genre: **Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging: **Kagome: 15 turning 16 --- Sakura: 16 --- Syaoran: 17 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 14: **Never Ever

* * *

"Let us pray Inuyasha and Kagome can defeat Naraku… as well as Sakura and Syaoran." 

----

"Ying Fa," Xiao Lang whined as he watched his fiancée bathe. She was wearing her kirtle so he couldn't see her body… damn!

"What? I'm filthy because you don't want to fight the panthers!"

"I don't want to be prince, it's to ruling." Xiao Lang murmured. Ying Fa giggled as she got out of the hot spring and quickly dressed into her clothing, removing her wet kirtle behind a bush. The dress clung to her like second skin and Xiao Lang couldn't remove his eyes.

"Shall we find shelter?" Ying Fa said, moodily. It was her time of month and the water kind of made her feel better. Xiao Lang nodded as he noted she looked very tired. Without warning, he picked her up bridal style.

"Hoe?" Ying Fa shrieked.

"You're tired and you're… _bleeding_. Rest, love." He murmured as he nuzzled her cheek and started walking. Ying Fa shone with admiration as she snuggled into her fiancé's arms. He knew she was on her period because he saw her clean her bloody cloth and had looked away, being quite embarrassed.

"I'll find an inn," He murmured to his half asleep fiancée.

* * *

Inuyasha placed Kagome down and she sighed before putting her hand against a tree, to steady herself. 

"Inuyasha," Kagome murmured softly, after a long awkward silence. Inuyasha looked at her as he sat on the ground. "Kagome," he whispered.

Kagome looked at the shards that were hanging from her neck, in the tiny bottle. The shards that they've collected over the course of their journey. Now, she had this little predicament in her hands…

'The love of Inuyasha,' she thought, quite surprised that she was the key to the Raiku.

"About… earlier," Inuyasha murmured, getting ready for the heck of the long speech he planned out for Kagome on the ride here.

"The Raiku thing or…" Kagome trailed off.

"About my first love," Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome zipped her mouth should and looked away from him, from his running long silver hair, his tough guy façade, his strong build, his stern yet sexy face, his gorgeous eyes… she had to rip her gaze away from it all… or else she'd start crying and that was certainly not an option in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha glanced up at Kagome and frowned as he saw little tears format in the corners of her eyes.

"Oi wench!" He cried as he got up and held her shoulders. He forced her to look at him and when she did, she lost control and let a little sob escape, allowing several tears to leak from her eyes.

"Quit crying!" He said, starting to panic.

Kagome looked into his eyes and slowly started to calm down. Why was she crying… was it because she knew Inuyasha loved her more than he did Kikyo or was it because she knew it was some sort of mistake?

"It's kind of hard Inuyasha!" She screamed out.

"Why?" he said softly, "Why is it so hard?"

Kagome moved her head. "Because… I love you."

* * *

Sakura yawned. The sun was starting to set and she had enough of playing Princess. She and Syaoran were somewhat closer now. He was of course her 'fiancé' for this little shenanigan. They had to act all lovey dovey with each other and it wasn't awkward but it wasn't… normal either. It was comforting though, when he held her hand tightly, or when he hugged her or referred to her as 'his' fiancée. Sakura smiled a she stared up into the colourful dusk sky. She was in the courtyard, leaning over a rail, just as she had done that morning. 

'So beautiful,' she thought. The sky didn't look like the sky; it looked painted, like somebody planned it. It was too perfect, just too serene. Sakura now understood why her cousin loved Feudal Japan so much. It's natural, unlike Modern day Japan, where you see cars every square kilometer, factories, smog, fog, smoke, pollution, litter, garbage and even more toxic stuff laying around.

'It would be great living here,' Sakura thought as she tightened the hold on the rail. It had been nearly 5 days since Sakura and Syaoran fell into the well. A few days while they were journeying here and now a single day at this castle. Five in total. Sakura couldn't wait to go back to Modern Tokyo, but she'd miss so many things…

Syaoran the most.

'He's just so nice,' she thought as she glanced at the blooming flowers. The scent of already blossomed flowers tickled her nose as her mind sorted out the scents. She smelt Sakura, Roses, Violets, Lilies and even more flowers. She saw a small pond with frogs hopping from Lilly pad to Lilly pad.

Sakura stood up straight and stretched, her hands pulling up over her body. She yawned loudly and then shook her body loose. "That felt good," She murmured as she turned around and bumped into a very well sculpted chest.

"HOEEEE!" She shrieked as she pulled back and was relieved when she saw Syaoran.

"Don't scare me like that Syao-kun!" She pouted as she playfully punched his arm.

"Well, you should've noticed me standing there earlier," He said huskily as he bent forward and hugged her. Sakura was shocked, as to why he would do that but she hugged him back. He pulled back and winked at her. "Don't ask, just felt like spreading love."

Sakura raised a brow. "Cute,"

Syaoran chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "You know, you stare at the sky for too long. I've been watching you for about 45 minutes."

Sakura shrugged. "The sky is beautiful here, you can see all the colours in the sky, whereas in Modern Japan, you only see fuggly smog."

Syaoran laughed. "Come on, we have to eat before going to bed."

Sakura smiled and nodded. He tightened his hold on her waist and they started to walk.

But why was Sakura blushing? Why was her heart beating so fast?

Could it be…?

* * *

Tatsuya Mushahani, the future one, took the form of the elderly man and started to use his cane to walk in the direction of the Li castle. The Raiku story had been revealed, thanks to Sesshomaru. He had kept his ancient promise and had told them the story of Raiku and the battle with the Dog General brothers. 

Kikyo had done her part long ago when she pulled Sakura and Syaoran into Sengoku Jidai and locked them here.

Naraku had Clow and Tatsuya of the past captured.

All that was left was the Tatsuya-Clow Spirit Attack. This attack was a fusion of the Ring of Clow and Gem of Tatsuya. The exact same jewels given to Sakura and Syaoran. When the two minds join to format one, the Tatsuya-Clow Spirit Attack will form and thus, sent the Raiku era to another dimension.

Tatsuya Mushahani and Clow Reed, of the future, knew all this was going to happen because they lived through it. 300 years of fire, scorching your skin, the sun's rays burning you, the evil of the world, blackening your heart. Eventually, the Raiku era ended and Naraku demised… Tatsuya and Clow could not let that happen again… so they formatted this plan.

Tatsuya stopped as he saw a young miko girl walk towards him.

"Kikyo," He waved her down. Kikyo smiled at him and walked a bit faster.

"So, what happened?" he asked.

"Naraku attempted to give me the Necklace of Obedience, but I threw it into the water. He expects me to wear petty jewelry… it was ugly."

Tatsuya chuckled. "Well, you didn't put the necklace on, that's good. I'm going to check on Sakura and Syaoran, Clow's gone to Kagome and Inuyasha."

Kikyo nodded. "Take care," She murmured.

Tatsuya smiled. "You too,"

* * *

Kouga cracked his knuckles as he sensed a terrible aura release into the lands. He looked at Ayame, Ginta and Hakkaku and smirked. "The Raiku is to be released, wonder who the key was." 

Hakkaku coughed. "Didn't the legend speak of a cursed son of some lord?"

Kouga shrugged. "Whoever he is, that bastard sure is unlucky, his girl is the key."

Ayame pinched Kouga. "Stop being mean,"

Kouga smirked. "What, it's true."

"So what do we do now?" Ginta asked.

Kouga sighed as he stared outside. "I don't know, going to Kagome isn't an option, because there are more then enough demons around. Naraku is planning something, and he doesn't want Inuyasha's comrades around."

"We aren't his comrades thought," Hakkaku said.

"We help him Hakkaku, we don't fight. That makes us comrades." Kouga pointed out as he looked outside.

* * *

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, his breathing become shallow. He just heard **her** say that… knew there were the mutual feelings but… love? 

Kagome moved her head and sighed. She stood up and toyed with the jewel shards. So now she had her feelings out in the open and Naraku controlled her… Oh joy.

"Sorry," She murmured after she didn't hear anything come from him, "just came out."

She made a move to leave the place but she felt his hand grasp around her wrist. "Don't leave," he said.

Kagome smiled small. "I'll never leave… I just wanna be by myself,"

Inuyasha walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulder. Kagome stiffened when she felt his arms move to grasp her around her waist. He had his arms around her waist now and his face was buried in the back of her neck. She relaxed a little bit but still didn't fully relax.

"You'll never be by yourself Kagome," Inuyasha said, still with a bit of toughness in his tone of voice, but sweet nonetheless.

"I want to be alone," Kagome said.

"Nobody ever wants to be alone." Inuyasha said, his manliness coming back to his tone of voice. "And I would know."

Kagome whipped around. "If a person wants to think, then they can be by themselves."

Inuyasha smirked. "True, but if a person wants to be with the person he or she loves, she wants to do anything but be alone."

"It would work, if he loved her back." Kagome said as she turned around and started to walk away. Inuyasha ran up to her and jumped in front of her.

"OI wench! You say what?"

"Nothing," Kagome shook her head as she tried to walk past Inuyasha, but he gripped her shoulders.

"If he loved her back? Why the hell do you think YOU'RE cursed and NOT Kikyo?"

Kagome stared into his eyes, afraid yet anticipating what he was going to say next.

"Dammit woman, I love **YOU**. I've promised to never ever hurt you or LET you get hurt, but because I love you, Naraku and Raiku are using you." Inuyasha scoffed.

Kagome stared up at him, he was standing up tall and he was much taller than her. He admitted it… he loved her… after so long, he loved her. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's torso.

"Inuyasha." She sobbed. "I'm so scared."

Inuyasha stroked her hair. "It'll be ok. I'm here for you, my Kagome."

Kagome tightened her grip on him.

This was it…

He was her everything…

Everything she ever wanted…

Everything she ever needed…

* * *

**I'M SORRY! Basically a month but hey!**

**If you read Teen Sensation, you'll see that I am getting engaged this December…**

**However I'm not old… -smile- finally… Wolf Blossom is about to admit her age.**

**I am currently 14, and I'm turning 15 the 28th of THIS month… November 28th is my 15th birthday… I'm not even 16!**

**Lol, stay tuned ya'll!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	15. Kill Him

**Alright… so vwat now? LOL I've been use the letter V a lot. My close friends know I saw vwell instead of well… and I say vwat instead of what… -twitch- I've gone loopy…**

**Note: No Clow Magic, but the entire Feudal Japan prospect is still here!**

**Disclaimers:** CCS is owned by CLAMP and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and Co.

**Title:** The Mystery

**Summary:** Sakura goes to visit her cousin Kagome and meets the cute guy next door, Li Syaoran. When the three go to search for something in the well hut, Sakura and Syaoran fall into the well... and land in Feudal Japan. InuKag, SakuSyao

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Kagome: 15 turning 16 --- Sakura: 16 --- Syaoran: 17 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 15:** Kill Him

* * *

Everything she ever needed…

----

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Clow screamed as Naraku drove his tentacles into his sides. Blood seeped out of Clow as Tatsuya watched in horror. His brother was being abused by the hands of this… this…

_Creature_!

"Why are you hurting us!" Tatsuya asked, "Clow put Kagome under your control now, what now?"

Naraku sniggered. "It just amuses me. Until the right time, I cannot use Kagome to summon Raiku."

"When is the right time?" Clow asked, between pants.

"When Inuyasha professes his full love and is willing to take Kagome… that is when time comes for me to kill and take over."

Tatsuya looked horrified.

Naraku cackled as he turned and left the room, Kanna and Kagura following him. Clow scowled as blood poured out of him.

"I'll be back," Naraku said as he slammed the door shut… the room the two captures were in was in complete darkness…

* * *

Sakura was sitting on her futon, watching Syaoran do a one arm push up. He was shirtless and his pyjama pants were on. Sweat trickled down his well sculpted body and it took all of Sakura's will power to stop blushing. 

"You train every night, I assume?" Sakura raised a brow.

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah, it's been like that since I was a kid."

Sakura nodded, turning her head so she didn't have to watching his flaming hot body, his magnificent muscles, his well toned and sculpted chest, his blazing tan, his messy chestnut hair that covered his appealing amber eyes. Nah, Sakura turned away from all that to stop herself from getting a damned nosebleed.

'How come I didn't notice how _extremely sexy_ he was before?' Sakura scolded herself. If she had realized it sooner, she would've kept clear of Syaoran and not be staring at him working out. Sakura shook her head as she crawled into her futon and turned her back to Syaoran.

'Stupid stupid me!' Sakura thought furiously at herself. She just HAD to get stuck with the HOT one eh? God really hates her…

'Or loves me… for making me in the same room as him.' Her mind fought back. Sakura felt somebody shuffle her futon and her mind blanched.

'OH MY GOD… HE'S GONNA RAPE ME!' She mentally shrieked. She was about to struggle when she felt his hand come up and caress her cheek.

"Shhh," he soothed, getting her to calm down for a split second. Sakura blinked before turning around, coming face to face with…

Syaoran's chest…

Sakura blushed feverishly as she closed her eyes, counting to ten.

"Why on Gods bloody green earth are you in my futon with me?" Sakura whispered in the deadly silence.

"Call it a Li thing," Syaoran murmured, his mouth insanely close to Sakura's ear, "but I can _feel_ Yurin is going to come to check on us. Now what would she think if Xiao Lang and Ying Fa are sleeping separately?"

Sakura made an effort to shrug in her laying down position. "We got into a fight?"

Syaoran shook his head. "No, then you'd kick me out of the room."

Sakura sighed as she wiggled a bit further away from his… _gazeable_ chest…

Syaoran chuckled as he draped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his body warmth. "Come now, our blanket isn't that big…" he brought his mouth close to her ear again, "besides… I don't bite." He pulled back and winked, "Well… not that I know of anyways."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Stop flirting for gods' sake. If you're gonna sleep, then sleep or else get into your own damned futon."

Syaoran chuckled. "Good night," He said as he kissed her nose. Sakura did better in hiding her blush, "Night," she yawned as she closed her eyes.

Syaoran smiled fondly at the woman in his arms…

'She's Ying Fa,' he thought, 'back then…' he touched his lips against her cheek, "and even now." He murmured before sleep consumed them…

Unknown to either of the duo… Yurin was listening closely outside the bamboo door.

"Great," she grinned, "these two are doing exceptionally well in pretending to be Xiao Lang and Ying Fa… now to keep them here until the real ones return… or else chaos will ensue…" and the lady left to her quarters.

* * *

Miroku kept glancing at the forest, trying to see if Inuyasha and Kagome were returning. 

"Oh give it up Miroku," Sango rolled her eyes, "this is big… Kagome always loved him but she thought he loved Kikyo. All of a sudden, she finds out he loves her?"

Miroku shrugged. "Hey, at least she has the man of her dreams… and he has her."

"What're you talking about?" Sango narrowed her eyes.

Miroku's eyes widened. "Oh nothing… say, you think we oughta give Kagome and Inuyasha's kids some playmates?"

Miroku heard a crunching noise, his eyes widening before he fell onto the ground. Sango sniggered as she saw Inuyasha pull back his fist, Kagome standing a few inches behind him, having a horrified look on her face.

"Serves him right," Shippo murmured.

"Fucking lecher never shuts up, does he?" Inuyasha scowled, his happy mood draining away too fast.

"Its late," Sango murmured, "we should get to bed."

Kagome nodded. "You go on Sango-chan, I want to stay with Inuyasha."

Sango nodded in understanding. She and Shippo… with the help of Kirara of course tugged Miroku into the hut as Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and took her to the Goshinboku.

Kagome sighed as she nuzzled her cheek against Inuyasha's haori. Who knew it'd be like this, that even if she was cursed, she'd be happy either way because she belonged to Inuyasha?

She felt his chest rise and fall with his inhale and exhale. She looked up at Inuyasha and saw him smiling down at her. "What?" She blushed as she closed her eyes. Inuyasha chuckled as he nuzzled his ear against Kagome's cheek.

"Nothing," he smiled, "just very happy."

Kagome sighed. "Yeah, me too… though you loving me kinda bites."

Inuyasha looked taken back. "What?" he growled.

"I mean… I'm cursed by Naraku, right?" Kagome giggled looking at the look on his face. "Oh calm down silly," She patted his head, not before quickly brushing her finger against his ear, causing his chest to rumble low, "you're here, right?" she whispered.

Inuyasha nodded. "Here, forever, to protect you, my Kagome."

Kagome sighed in content. 'It's ME!' her mind squealed, 'Not Kikyo, not… it's me he loves… though it's me who's curse… does it matter? I sound shallow don't I? But he loves me… so I guess it shouldn't matter. He'll protect me and keep me safe from Naraku… I **know **he will!'

Inuyasha pressed her against his body even more. "Sleep," he commanded and Kagome was in no position to argue back. She closed her eyes and almost instantly, sleep took over her. Inuyasha however didn't sleep… no, he remained awake, watching Kagome sleep so soundly.

'She's mine,' he thought. Though her comment earlier kept chewing on his mind, the one about him loving her bites. He knew she was joking, by the smell of her amusement, but it still hurt. He knew she loved him back and he had nothing to worry about…

Except Naraku of course…

That little fucktard had Kagome under his control and god knows when he might use that to his advantage.

He watched Kagome, watched her breath… watched her sleep, watched her eyelids flutter… He kept watching her… all night, all the time. From the day her calling woken him on the Goshinboku to now, when Naraku has controlled her and when her cousin and that Syaoran kid are in Sengoku Jidai…

Inuyasha moved a blowing lock away from Kagome's sleeping face.

'I love you,' he thought as he brought his face forward and licked her cheek.

**Kill him** rang a deep and dark voice. Kagome started to stir in fear.

**Kill the man with you, destroy him, tear him limb from limb… hurt him** Naraku's voice rang.

Kagome's eyes snapped open, her look cold and distant.

'Kill him?' she thought as he moved her head to find a now sleeping Inuyasha.

**Destroy him… hurt him… break him…**

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's face, staring at all his features. She blinked a few times before realizing what was happening.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She shrieked. Inuyasha jumped awake, his arms instantly going for Kagome.

"NARAKU! GET OUT!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha's blood began to boil…

**Till next time.** Naraku smirked as he left. Kagome collapsed into Inuyasha's arms.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried as she hugged him even tigher.

"Shh," Inuyasha soothed, "I'm here."

"He was telling me to kill you." Kagome sobbed.

Inuyasha growled lowly as he hugged her tightly.

'You will regret hurting Kagome,' Inuyasha thought to Naraku, 'wherever the fuck you are, I'll get you!'

* * *

**DONE! Like it? Hope ya did!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	16. Deliverance

… **nothing to say…**

**Note: No Clow Magic, but the entire Feudal Japan prospect is still here!**

**Disclaimers:** CCS is owned by CLAMP and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and Co.

**Title:** The Mystery

**Summary:** Sakura goes to visit her cousin Kagome and meets the cute guy next door, Li Syaoran. When the three go to search for something in the well hut, Sakura and Syaoran fall into the well... and land in Feudal Japan. InuKag, SakuSyao

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Kagome: 15 turning 16 --- Sakura: 16 --- Syaoran: 17 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 16:** Deliverance

* * *

'You will regret hurting Kagome,' Inuyasha thought to Naraku, 'wherever the fuck you are, I'll get you!'

----

Naraku grinned as he sat in the room where Clow and Tatsuya were. It was near time to summon Raiku. A few more days, and more time to push into Kagome's head, as soon as she gives into the darkness, Raiku will emerge from the depths of the soil.

Naraku stared at Clow and Tatsuya as they were being tortured by his demon army. Tatsuya screamed in pain and Clow had given into the darkness of unconsciousness. Naraku stood up and tightened his baboon pelt. "Kagura," He summoned. Kagura appeared from the sky and landed in front of Naraku.

"Yes Naraku-sama?" She said, bowing in front of him.

"You remain here and keep an eye on Clow and Tatsuya."

Kagura nodded as she stood up and unfolded her fan.

"Kanna," Naraku summoned the elder of the two incarnations.

"Yes Naraku-sama?" the albino child said in a monotonous voice.

"You are going to come with me. Your mirror will tell me things that I need to know." Kanna nodded at her masters request.

"Let's go,"

* * *

It was morning now and Sakura and Syaoran woke up, both very very groggy. However, the sight before them snapped them both away in less then a millisecond.

"EH?" Sakura shrieked as she saw Ying Fa sitting in front of her, pouting.

"What the," Syaoran moaned as he saw Xiao Lang sitting beside Ying Fa.

"How'd you… get here?" Sakura asked after a long pause. Yurin walked into the room smiling.

"I should give Wei something extra for finding you two," she nodded to Ying Fa and Xiao Lang, "why did you run away?"

Xiao Lang coughed. "I'll explain that, but who're they?"

Yurin shot a glare to her son. "I shall explain that later, you tell me right now Xiao Lang."

"I didn't want to lead the Northern Lands into the war," he murmured.

"Wuss," Syaoran coughed and Sakura nudged him. "You're him you ass!" She hissed.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Oi, if I were to go into war, I would do it no matter what."

"Not if you're madly and deeply in love you retard." Sakura rolled her eyes as she got up and bowed to Yurin. "So… you knew all along we were faking?"

Yurin smiled. "Little details here and there. I know Xiao Lang can never raise his voice against me, however this young lad did and it impressed me. He is truly born to be a leader."

"And that wuss is my great great however many great grandfather?" Syaoran raised a brow.

"Syaoran! Shut up!" Sakura shot.

"Sure, sure," He said as he placed an arm loosely around her waist.

"So what now?" Sakura asked finally. Yurin smiled.

"Clow and Tatsuya will escort you back to your friends."

Sakura's eyes widened, as she saw her godfather and her cousins' godfather walk into the bedroom, wearing golden robes… and looking healthy, strong and young.

"Uncle Suya?" Sakura whispered.

* * *

Inuyasha was with Kagome the entire night, not allowing her to go a meter away from him. Kagome didn't mind him staying so near her. If Naraku was going to try and control her than she'd try and stay by her protector has much as possible. Miroku and Sango didn't question why Inuyasha was near Kagome because a) they didn't want to get a yelling from him and b) Miroku didn't want to get a thrashing from Inuyasha.

Naraku didn't renter Kagome's mind once at all that entire day and Kagome was thankful. So she was the key to the Raiku era and something deep in her was claiming that the Raiku era was close.

Inuyasha was witting with Kagome on Kaede's front step, eating stew. He sat unusually close to her and nobody said anything about it. Kagome was glad that he was close to her and she wanted nothing more than to feel the presence of the man that she loves the most near her at all times.

"How you holding up wench?" He asked Kagome.

Kagome shrugged as she daintily ate her stew. "Ok I guess," She murmured.

"Okay doesn't cut it wench, you have to feel perfect, as in no flaws." He said in his dominate attitude again.

"How can I be fine when Naraku is controlling me to kill you?" She asked softly that Inuyasha had to press further closer to Kagome to catch what she said.

"Dammit wench! He can NEVER hurt me through you, know why?" he asked as he moved her so that she was facing him.

Kagome stared at his eyes.

"I love you too much that I know you'd never willingly try to hurt me," and with that said he pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

Tatsuya smiled at his goddaughter as she jumped up and hugged him. "Uncle Suya!"

"There there Sakkie," he smiled fatherly. Sakura sobbed in his robes, uncontrollably. Syaoran growled as he saw him hug Sakura.

'Bloody fuck!' he thought as Clow sat down beside him.

"Why is all this happening? Uncle Suya it's too much!" She cried even harder. Ying Fa sympathized the young girl but stayed close to her Xiao Lang.

"Baby, sweetheart, darling Sakura," Tatsuya tried to sooth his goddaughter. "There is a purpose, Clow and I are here to take you back to Inuyasha and Kagome, come along now?"

Sakura looked at her companion and he nodded. "Might as well, I can feel the battle with Raiku and Naraku is nearing."

Sakura turned back to her godfather and he smiled.

"Thank you Yurin," Tatsuya and Clow bowed before leaving with Sakura and Syaoran. Yurin stared after them before whirling onto her son and his fiancée.

"Now you two, what am I going to do with you?" she threw her hands in the air.

"Let us… sleep?" Ying Fa eeped. Yurin laughed. "That's a good idea dear,"

* * *

Naraku close his eyes and appeared a few acres away from where Inuyasha and his pack were.

'This… is excellent,'

* * *

**Writers block… what can I say? –shrugs-… oh but this story IS coming close to an end… I'd say… 5-7 chaps the MOST… and hopefully I'll finish it within these two weeks…**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	17. Intercepting Naraku

**Sigh… this fanfic… I was planning on giving it away… but… this fic ish my baby and I decided its not going to get adopted –huggles story- I'm going to finish raising it! –grins- **

**Note: No Clow Magic, but the entire Feudal ** **Japan**** prospect is still here! **

**Disclaimers:** CCS is owned by CLAMP and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and Co.

**Title:** The Mystery

**Summary:** Sakura goes to visit her cousin Kagome and meets the cute guy next door, Li Syaoran. When the three go to search for something in the well hut, Sakura and Syaoran fall into the well... and land in Feudal Japan. InuKag, SakuSyao

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Kagome: 15 turning 16 --- Sakura: 16 --- Syaoran: 17 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 17:** Intercepting Naraku

* * *

Naraku close his eyes and appeared a few acres away from where Inuyasha and his pack were.

'This… is excellent,'

* * *

"Can't you just transport us?" Syaoran asked impatiently.

Clow Reed rolled his eyes. "We **could**,"

"But?" Syaoran raised a brow. Clow Reed pointed to Sakura who seemed like she was going to break any second. "She'd probably go crazy if we do anything out of the ordinary."

Syaoran seemed to realize that Sakura has had enough of Feudal Japan and that she needed something normal. 'Like that's ever gonna happen,' he rolled his eyes. Tatsuya had his arm around Sakura's shoulder and she was leaning in on him. Syaoran's eyebrow twitched as he saw the closeness and Clow Reed tried to contain his laughter.

"He's her godfather, relax my dear boy."

"Who says I ain't relaxed?" Syaoran snapped.

Clow pointed to the vein popped out of Syaoran's head. Syaoran's brow twitched even more.

"The more that thing twitches, the faster it'll fall off." Clow teased.

"SHUT UP!" Syaoran roared and Sakura and Tatsuya turned around, wondering what the commotion was about.

"Nothing," Clow said, rubbing the back of his neck. Tatsuya smirked before turning his attention back at his goddaughter.

* * *

Kagome leaned against Inuyasha. She felt like something was going to happen and it scared her. She didn't tell Inuyasha but… she felt something was close… she sensed something was close…she felt…

"Naraku!" She sat upright glaring into the forest. Inuyasha frowned. "Naraku? I don't smell him wench."

"I _sense_ him Inuyasha!" Kagome said panicking. Inuyasha frowned as he nodded to Miroku who came out of the hut. Kirara transformed and sat down in front of Kagome as Sango took Inuyasha's place beside her.

"Stay here you four," Miroku said, meaning Shippo, Kirara, Sango and Kagome. Inuyasha started running in the direction Kagome was looking at with Miroku close behind him.

'Naraku, if you're here, I ain't hesitating in killing you!'

* * *

Kanna stood behind Naraku, her mirror reflecting a pissed off Inuyasha running their way. Naraku grinned as he cracked his knuckles, ready for a battle. However he frowned when Kanna's mirror flashed four people walking towards them from the East direction.

'What?' His eyes widened, 'But Clow and Tatsuya are back at the castle!'

"NARAKU!" Roared a voice. Naraku spun around to find Inuyasha aiming a Tetsusaiga attack at him.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

Naraku frowned as he threw a shield up over him and Kanna.

"You think you can take me by surprise?" Naraku said, a devil of a smile growing on his lips. Inuyasha scowled as he stood his ground, Miroku close behind him.

"I'm guessing you found out that I control Kagome and that she is the key to the Raiku."

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO HER?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Why?" Naraku raised a brow. "I find it quite obvious why I'm doing this. I want power, I need control."

"Go get yourself a mate and control her you bastard, leave the fucking world and **especially** my Kagome alone!"

Naraku twitched. "That is the stupidest suggestion I've ever heard."

"Actually," Miroku spoke up, "it makes sense to me."

"Who asked you monk?"

Inuyasha and Miroku took two steps forward and Naraku smirked, throwing his baboon pelt off of him.

"I guess this is goodbye to you two," Naraku said. He wasn't going to kill them, just… show them some of his true power.

Inuyasha's ears swivel as he heard four sets of feet hit the ground. He smelt a scent close to Kagome's and Syaoran's scent… plus two others.

'Syaoran and Sakura!' He thought. He nodded at Miroku who ran in the direction Inuyasha's ears were pointing.

"Going after Sakura, Syaoran, Clow and Tatsuya?" Naraku asked smirking.

"You aren't as idiotic as you seem." Inuyasha countered.

"Funny," Naraku seethed. "Clow and Tatsuya are at my castle, who these two impostors are is beyond me."

'The future Clow and Tatsuya,' Inuyasha thought.

"FIGHT ME!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran head on towards Naraku. THAT caught Naraku off guard.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Syaoran whined.

"You sound like Souta!" Clow said, getting quite pissed off.

"No, more like Touya when he was 5." Tatsuya grinned.

"I do NOT sound like their brothers!" Syaoran said pointing at Sakura. Sakura turned her head at him and raised a brow. "You do you know,"

Syaoran pouted. "YOU were supposed to be on MY side."

Sakura shrugged. "You're getting annoying, dear."

Syaoran hid his blush perfectly as he glared at her back. "Don't dear me!"

"He has too much Inuyasha in him." Clow murmured. Tatsuya perked up as he saw Miroku running towards them.

"Sakura," Miroku panted, "Syaoran," he stood up and considered the two others, "Clow Reed and Tatsuya Mushahani."

"Miroku-kun!" Sakura launched at him and hugged him tightly. Miroku felt like he was on Cloud nine. His hands crept someplace it shouldn't be and he got a slap from Sakura, a whack from Tatsuya, and a punch from Syaoran.

"If I hit him, he'd fall into a concussion," Clow observed the poor man rubbing his head.

"Why you here?" Syaoran asked, keeping in front of Sakura, protectively might I add.

"Naraku-" Miroku gasped, "Inuyasha- fight… owww!" And he fell head first into the ground.

"I'm assuming Naraku and Inuyasha are in a battle," Clow said seriously.

"Brother," Tatsuya turned to Clow, "you go aid Inuyasha, I'll take Sakura, Miroku and Sya-"

"I'm going with Clow," Syaoran said definitely.

"NO!" Sakura screamed. "Don't go!"

Syaoran looked into her eyes. "We have to help Inuyasha, Sakura. I'll be okay, I promise."

Sakura, thought she didn't like she was sure, nodded. She hugged Syaoran tightly and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Come back to me ok?" She whispered.

Syaoran nodded as he and Clow ran off.

"You like him?" Tatsuya asked as he picked up Miroku and swung him over his shoulder.

Sakura blushed. "N-no,"

Tatsuya laughed. "I'm not Touya dear girl," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I figured that out," Sakura mumbled. Tatsuya chuckled fatherly, "If you like him, than you like him. Touya will have to deal."

Sakura shook her head. "I don't like him Uncle Suya,"

Tatsuya raised a brow. "Oh really?"

Sakura hugged herself. "It's beyond like now…"

"Is it love?" Tatsuya whispered.

Sakura stared up into the sky. "Yes,"

* * *

**Final battles are coming up… fanfic is around 2-3 more chaps… give or take… xD. Stay tuned! **

**Lub, **

**Sakura**


	18. The Mystery: Raiku Era

**Final battle… MUWAHAHA!**

**Note: No Clow Magic, but the entire Feudal Japan prospect is still here!**

**Disclaimers:** CCS is owned by CLAMP and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and Co.

**Title:** The Mystery

**Summary:** Sakura goes to visit her cousin Kagome and meets the cute guy next door, Li Syaoran. When the three go to search for something in the well hut, Sakura and Syaoran fall into the well... and land in Feudal Japan. InuKag, SakuSyao

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Kagome: 15 turning 16 --- Sakura: 16 --- Syaoran: 17 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 18:** The Mystery: Raiku Era**

* * *

**

Sakura stared up into the sky. "Yes,"

* * *

Inuyasha's tetsusaiga found Naraku's head however at the last moment, Naraku threw up a barrier so Inuyasha's sword bounced off, causing him to fly backwards a few yards. Inuyasha used his feet to jump off the far tree and land on his feet. He glared at Naraku, his eyes glowing a bright red, not because his demon was going to erupt, but because the colour of Naraku's barrier was reflecting off his iris. 

"Do you really suspect that you can defeat me? Naraku?" He smirked, dropping the barrier. Inuyasha keh'd as he raised his Tetsusaiga again, ready to attack Naraku if any unusual movement was sensed.

"I have Kagome under my control and I can summon Raiku, how that you and her have professed your _undying_ affection for one another, it's only a matter of time before I can use Kagome to unleash the Raiku Era."

Inuyasha tensed visibly as Kanna and Naraku started advancing forward. He wasn't as stupid as to attack Naraku on his own. If travelling and trying to defeat Naraku for a bit under a year has taught him anything, it's that he was apart of a team and every victory so far was thanks to him and his team. No one character had done it on their own.

Inuyasha depended on Kagome for acceptance, for light… for his life.

Shippo depended on Kagome for the affection of a mother.

Sango depended on Kagome for the affection of a sister.

Miroku depended on Kagome… well basically he depended on groping her when Sango was pissed off. Kagome also accepted Miroku, despite his kazanna as well.

Now that Inuyasha thought about this at the last moment, the entire Shikon no Kakera hunters depended on Kagome for their acceptance and for their will to still be alive. Miroku would have been engulfed by his kazanna if it weren't for Kagome, Sango would be working for Naraku, Shippo would be dead, and Inuyasha in suspended animation.

Naraku smirked as a clawed hand slithered out of his pelt. "Kagome is the woman you desire, and you slaughtered Kikyo with your own claws." Naraku whispered dangerously. "You had loved her Inuyasha, and yet you betray the woman you love?"

"I never loved her," Inuyasha spat, "it was you that desired her Naraku! Yet you did much more than kill her, you murdered her with a tainted heart. That is something that can never be forgiven you ugly, smelling, fucked up spider!"

Inuyasha's nose started twitching as he smelt Clow and Syaoran running his way. His eyes widened as he saw Clow and Syaoran appear behind Kanna. Naraku whirled around and Inuyasha was smart enough to use that to his advantage. He started running but Naraku's tentacles slid out of areas of his body and clutched Inuyasha, squishing him.

"ACK!" Inuyasha chocked out as the slimy green snake of a tentacle forced the air out of his lungs.

"LET HIM GO!" Clow roared as he pressed his palms together, chanting an incantation. Syaoran pulled out his Li Clan sword and went to attack Kanna, keeping her preoccupied as Clow worked on Naraku.

Kanna's monotone eyes settled on Syaoran as she held her mirror out.

"Mirror Por-" Kanna couldn't finish her attack as Syaoran tackled her, causing her to lose her mirror. It scattered a few feet away and Naraku watched in, close to nothing, horror. His eye brow furrowed as the mirror started rattling on the floor. He glanced at Clow as his hold on Inuyasha tightened. Inuyasha started kicking wildly, in dire need of air. Little spikes on Naraku's tentacle injected poison into Inuyasha's bloodstream and it was causing him to go a bit… delusional.

"Power of the stars,

Under Clows command,

In the clutches of evil,

You all will listen to this plea and this demand!"

Clow Reed finished his incantation and a pure blue aura surrounded him. Partials of energy started flying into him and he grinned evilly towards Naraku.

"Let the boy go,"

Naraku scoffed. "Boy? This tainted hanyou is a boy…? He is merely a hanyou, nothing else."

Syaoran stood up and ran towards the mirror, picking it up. He glared at Naraku. "Yeah well dude, who say's you're pure demon?"

Naraku shot Syaoran an ugly look. "Who asked you boy?"

Syaoran smirked as he held his hand over the mirror, and drove his fist into it. The mirror shattered and Kanna's eyes blanked. Her body lost all spiritual powers and she fell limp. Naraku watched her, no emotion in his eyes what so ever. Kanna, his first incarnation, has been defeated.

"You defeated Kanna," He said, a trace of a smirk in his voice, "let's see you do me!" He roared. He let go of Inuyasha and jumped towards Kanna. He picked her up and in an instant, his body reabsorbed her.

"We'll do more than kill you," Inuyasha said as he panted. His body was getting over the heavy poison fluid that was injected into his body.

"We'll destroy you," Syaoran snarled.

* * *

Sakura saw her cousin sitting on the step and she ran towards her. "KA-GO-ME!" She said distinctly. Kagome looked up and saw her older cousin. A look of relief washed over her face as she stood up and was tackled back down again by Sakura. 

"Oh my baby I missed you! Oh my god you're still okay! Oh my god Naraku didn't get you! OH MY GOD MY BABY!" Sakura wailed as she hugged Kagome tightly. Kagome hugged Sakura back, allowing her cousins tears to flow freely.

"Did you by chance…?" Kagome asked softly.

Sakura nodded as she hugged Sango as well. Kagome sighed as she hugged Tatsuya. He stroked her hair. If ever anything were to happen to him, Sakura would go over to Clow and if anything were to happen to Clow, Kagome would come to him. He treated both the girls like they were his own.

"Yeah we did, Syaoran and Uncle Clow ran off to help him." Sakura said softly as Miroku looked solemn.

Kagome hiccupped. "I really hope he's okay," She murmured.

Sakura hugged her cousin once more. "They will be baby,"

Sango cracked her knuckles and tapped her hiraikotsu impatiently. "Inuyasha can't do this own his own! We all were searching for the Shikon no Kakera, he can't do the final showdown on his own!"

Miroku nodded. "Wanna go Sango?"

Sango looked at Kagome and Sakura. "If you two stay here with Tatsuya, Inuyasha can't blame us for leaving Kagome here by herself."

Sakura and Tatsuya nodded as Kagome stayed in her cousins arms. Sango stood up and hugged Sakura and Kagome tightly.

"We'll be fine, and we'll make sure Inuyasha, Syaoran and Clow-san are too."

Kagome nodded as Miroku, Sango and Kirara ran towards the forest, in the direction the battle was happening.

Kagome sighed as she sat down again. "I hope to god they make it out alive."

"Don't worry," Tatsuya said softly, "they will…"

* * *

Syaoran had his sword in front of him and so did Inuyasha. Clow was standing a bit off to the side, his aura still collecting. Naraku wanted to see his true power and didn't bother attacking him. He was still wondering how Clow was back at his castle and yet here at the same time. 

'I'll figure that out later,' Naraku thought as he eyed Syaoran and Inuyasha.

"Leave the world and Kagome alone you bloody faggot!" Syaoran bellowed.

Naraku twitched. "Faggot?"

Inuyasha coughed, knowing fully well what that word stood for.

"It's something ugly mutant spiders wouldn't understand." Syaoran smirked. Inuyasha scowled. "So shut up Naraku and let us fucking kill you!"

Syaoran nodded in agreement.

"Not in your dreams hanyou," Naraku smirked. "Kagome **will** unleash Raiku and," Naraku sneered, 'I hope this works,' he thought, "she'll become my mate."

Inuyasha's blood raged. "She will be MY mate!"

Naraku cackled. "You fell for it Inuyasha." A dark and ugly aura surrounded Naraku and started flying off in different directions. A light beam hit Clow and he lost his concentration. The aura that he was collecting all flew in all different locations.

Inuyasha growled. "Fell for what?"

"You just unleashed Raiku by saying you wanted to mate with Kagome…"

Inuyasha, Syaoran and Clow's eyes widened. 'Shit!' they all thought.

* * *

Kagura tapped the floor as she glared at Tatsuya and Clow. He felt the beginnings of the Raiku era. 

'Dammit, hurry and destroy them,' Kagura thought menacingly.

* * *

Kagome all of a sudden felt really dizzy. She clutched onto Sakura and Tatsuya for help. The two of them balanced Kagome as she blinked a few times. 

"Kagome?" Sakura said softly. Kagome opened her mouth but nothing came out. Suddenly a large crash was heard and the ground started shaking. Black clouds started to appear and Kagome fell unconscious.

Tatsuya's eyes widened. "No…" He said as he tried to shake Kagome awake. Kagome's body suspended in air and Tatsuya tried to pull her down. Kagome was horizontal and now shooting up towards the sky. Her eyes started glowing red and her mouth opened. A piercing shriek was heard and fire started to bubble out of nowhere.

"RAIKU!" Kagome was heard screaming. Her body was shaking like mad as the floor started shaking even more. Sakura almost fell but her godfather caught her.

"KAGOME!" Sakura cried, tears welling up. Kagome's body was jerked and she fell, straight towards the ground. Tatsuya let Sakura go to catch Kagome and Sakura fell to the ground. Tatsuya caught Kagome and felt her body was cold. His blood turned to ice as he felt for a pulse…

There was one but it was really faint.

"Uncle Suya?" Sakura shook as the ground started shaking even more.

"Sakura," Tatsuya said solemnly, "baby Kagome is alive thank god, but the… Raiku era… has started."

**

* * *

Hey, this chapter was actually pretty good! xD stay tuned! **

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	19. The Mystery: Saviour Part 1

**Woot woot! Second last!... o.0 nvm... hehe.. THIRD last... I got two more chapters to fulfill xD.**

**Note: No Clow Magic, but the entire Feudal Japan prospect is still here!**

**Disclaimers:** CCS is owned by CLAMP and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and Co.

**Title:** The Mystery

**Summary:** Sakura goes to visit her cousin Kagome and meets the cute guy next door, Li Syaoran. When the three go to search for something in the well hut, Sakura and Syaoran fall into the well... and land in Feudal Japan. InuKag, SakuSyao

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Kagome: 15 turning 16 --- Sakura: 16 --- Syaoran: 17 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 19:** The Mystery: Saviour Part 1

* * *

"Sakura," Tatsuya said solemnly, "baby Kagome is alive thank god, but the… Raiku era… has started." 

True to Tatsuya's words, the entire land was covered in darkness. Groups of dark storm clouds blocked out the sun as the floor started shaking even more. It seemed like there was going to be an earthquake, but instead of the plates moving together… a huge dragon burst from the center of the earth.

The dragon shot straight for the sky and Tatsuya's eyes widened as he held onto Kagome. The dragon, presuming it's Raiku, looked around and started flying towards the center of the forest… where Inuyasha, Syaoran, Clow, Miroku and Sango were…

"NO! SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed as she jumped up, trying to run to the forest. Tatsuya managed to latch onto Sakura and keep an arm around Kagome.

"NO," Tatsuya roared, "you stay! I can't afford to lose both you girl."

"But…" Sakura had tears forming in her eyes.

"Stay. Syaoran and Inuyasha will be okay."

Sakura hiccupped a she clutched onto her uncle and stroked her cousin's forehead. Kagome was ice cold and Sakura was torn between all the people she loved…

'Syaoran…' she thought desperately. 'Kagome,'

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Syaoran roared as he saw the gigantic dragon flying towards them. Inuyasha's eyes widened… 

'Raiku…which means…' his thoughts trailed off. "KAGOME!" He roared.

"Tsk tsk, Inuyasha." Naraku smirked as his tentacles slithered around everywhere. "Your love for Kagome is her downfall."

"What the fuck do you want with Kagome and Raiku?" Inuyasha screamed as Raiku circled over their heads, blowing fire in every possible direction. Clow knew Tatsuya can throw up a barrier to protect them all but how long the barrier would hold is beyond him.

"I don't want Kagome," Naraku rolled his eyes, "that girl from the future can remain in the future. I needed Kagome to unleash Raiku."

Inuyasha's eyes bled red as he glared daggers at Naraku. "You used her?" He screamed. "YOU FUCKING USED HER? YOU PUT HER THROUGH THAT MUCH PAIN TO UNLEASH A DAMNED DRAGON?"

Naraku cackled mercilessly. "Does it matter much? I used Kikyo and you…remember."

Inuyasha glared at Naraku as he unpinned the Tetsusaiga from his waist. Just as he was about to let go of the sword and the sheath, Miroku and Sango came ripping through the forest.

"INUYASHA!" Sango screamed. Inuyasha whipped around and glared at the taijiya and monk. "I told you to stay with Kagome!"

"Sakura and Tatsuya are there," Miroku panted. HE glared at Naraku then noticed the dragon overhead.

"THAT is Raiku?" Miroku said in awe. Clow and Syaoran were silent the entire time, both of them examining Naraku, without his knowledge.

Do you see it? Clow mouthed to Syaoran. Syaoran nodded. They were both staring at the bulging pink spider mark on Naraku's back.

The dragon screamed as it shot more fire before swooping low and landing beside Naraku. "You have beckoned," Raiku nodded to Naraku. He then scanned the few warriors before him before his eyes landing on Inuyasha.

"Second son of General Taiyouki InuTaisho I presume?"

Inuyasha glared at Raiku as he snickered. "So it was that girl that released me… I'm sure she was called Kagome?"

"How do you know these things?" Syaoran said darkly, clutching his sword. Raiku turned his head to Syaoran and raised a scaly brow.

"And who exactly are you?"

Naraku twitched. 'Why is he asking all the questions?' he asked himself as he stared up at Raiku.

"Me? Who am I?" Syaoran laughed dryly. "I'm your maker!"

Raiku glared at Syaoran. "My **maker**?" Raiku boomed. "MY MAKER?" A dry hoarse laugh escaped from his throat as he cackled dangerously.

"I'm your maker," Raiku said dangerously slow, as he opened his mouth and let out a ball of fire. Syaoran and Clow dodged the attack and Naraku's tentacles fire out and shot in every direction. The sky was darkening as Raiku's reign was over powering everything pure on this planet earth. Naraku held many shards as did Kagome. Kouga had three and Kohaku had one…

Inuyasha dropped the Tetsusaiga, he would defeat Naraku… oh how he would put him through excruciating pain. He was looking forward to it.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed a deep hue of red before his claws extracted, his ears pointed, his body went rigid and his fangs sharpened.

"Naraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-ku," Inuyasha _sang_. "Prepare to die…"

And a battle unfolded.

* * *

"Uncle Suya," Sakura said softly as she rubbed her cousin's palm. Tatsuya looked up at his goddaughter and nodded, ushering her to continue speaking. 

"Do you honestly think that Syaoran and Inuyasha are going to win?" Sakura asked, in a quiet voice. Tatsuya sighed as he closed his eyes, trying to compile all of his thoughts. His goddaughter was being very, _very_ scared at this moment and it wasn't helping the situation. He understood that Sakura was very scared, but she was being... dare he say it?

Useless...

"Sakura," Tatsuya started, "please, don't question anything right now. Have faith in Syaoran and Inuyasha..."

Sakura gulped and nodded, deciding to listen to her godfather. Tatsuya noticed that Sakura was trying very hard to be calm. He winced inwardly, knowing that telling Sakura to calm down wasn't the best of things at this moment of time. Her cousin was in a coma state, her... the man she's in love with is in a battle... against a giant dragon. Tatsuya moved closer to his goddaughter and pulled her into his chest. Kagome was still cradling in his lap but now Sakura was also in him.

Tatsuya sighed and looked up at the sky. 'Please, don't let this Raiku Era happen... if it does, nothing will be like what it's supposed to be,'

Tatsuya glanced at Sakura. 'Queen Sakura would...' he gulped, 'die...'

* * *

Clow gasped as he saw youkai Inuyasha emerge. Syaoran, awkwardly enough, wasn't frightened of youkai Inuyasha. More or less, Syaoran expected something like this to happen. Naraku too, wasn't frightened of youkai Inuyasha, but he too expected something like that to happen. 

"Ready to fight?" Naraku asked, a grin appearing on his face, from one ear to another. Youkai Inuyasha smirked, similar questions running through his head.

"Ready?" A scathing voice came out of his voice box, "I'm more than fucking ready to destroy you."

Naraku smirked as Raiku opened his mouth, flames bursting out and hurtling towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked as he quickly jumped out of the way. Syaoran, Clow, Miroku, Sango and Kirara were all in one frozen spot, not entirely sure of what was going on.

"Did the battle start?" Syaoran asked, suddenly.

"WATCH OUT!" Miroku roared as he threw his staff forward, causing Syaoran to jump out of the way of an oncoming flameball attack.

"Shit that was close," Syaoran said, breaking into a thin sweat.

"Damn right it was close," Clow said, his guts starting to tell him to run away. 'Bringing Kagome and Sakura into this wasn't such a... good idea,' he now realized.

"JUMP!" Sango screamed as she threw her hiraikotsu, managing to clear Clow out of his train of thoughts. Clow ran away from an exploding tree. Syaoran picked up Miroku's staff and ran towards Kirara, Sango and Miroku.

Inuyasha was on top of a tree, his hair flowing wildly in the wind that was picking up.

"Ready to die Inuyasha?" Naraku asked as he sat on top of Raiku's head.

Inuyasha spat. His eyes were deadly calm as he stared at Naraku who was settled on top of Raiku. Inuyasha's blood boiled more, his hatred thickening. His... _his_...**his**...his... this... THING... hurt **_HIS_** Kagome!

Revenge tastes sweet.

Oh so very sweet.

"You're the one who's gonna die," Inuyasha said in a coarse whisper. "Sing your last fucking song!"

"He didn't even mate her and he's so protective," Raiku smirked. "He's just like his father."

Inuyasha's gaze snapped and locked onto Raiku. Raiku stared into Inuyasha's bleeding eyes. Shivers ran up the dragons spine but he didn't let it show.

'This will be one hell of a battle.' Miroku thought dangerously as he watched the staring competition unfold a few feed above them.

* * *

Sesshomaru was close by to the battle field. He knew Raiku was called forth. The same chill,the same aura that emitted years ago was happening again. 

'It's Inuyasha's turn this time,' Sesshomaru said as he walked into a clearing and found Tatsuya, Sakura and a coma-stated Kagome...

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I got my laptop and I had to transfer EVERYTHING... let me tell you... NEVER keep pics of yourself and your friends in your computer... it's HELL to transfer... xD**

**So, now that I have my documents on my laptop, Microsoft word wouldn't install so I wanted to hurt somebody... THEN I downloaded that free thing FFN gives you and that's exactly what I'm using...**

**This thing ain't half bad... LOL!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	20. The Mystery: Saviour Part 2

**Okii! Second last!**

**Note:** No Clow Magic, but the entire Feudal Japan prospect is still here!

**Disclaimers:** CCS is owned by CLAMP and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and Co.

**Title:** The Mystery

**Summary:** Sakura goes to visit her cousin Kagome and meets the cute guy next door, Li Syaoran. When the three go to search for something in the well hut, Sakura and Syaoran fall into the well... and land in Feudal Japan. InuKag, SakuSyao

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Kagome: 15 turning 16 --- Sakura: 16 --- Syaoran: 17 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 20:** The Mystery: Saviour Part 2

* * *

'It's Inuyasha's turn this time,' Sesshomaru said as he walked into a clearing and found Tatsuya, Sakura and a coma-stated Kagome... 

Sakura looked up and saw an Inuyasha look-a-like walk towards them. She remembered, from a long time ago, that this was Inuyasha's brother. She tugged her godfathers arm and he looked at her, and then at Sesshomaru. Tatsuya, softly put Kagome's head onto Sakura's lap and then stood up, staring at the taiyoukai before him.

"Sesshomaru," He bowed low. Sesshomaru nodded and glanced at his brother's bitch. He raised a brow. "She was it," he said, more to himself than any other. Sakura looked up at the huge demon and tears instantly welled up in her eyes. Sesshomaru scowled. "What is it?" he said, hating the fact a human was about to cry.

"Inuyasha… Syaoran…" She closed her eyes. "What are the chances they'll survive?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything and Sakura gulped, knowing exactly what his silence meant. Sakura placed her cousin on the ground and got up, holding onto the necklace her godfather gave her in the start of her journey.

"I'm going to go," Sakura said definitely as she faced the forest the battle was taking place in. Tatsuya looked sharply at his goddaughter.

"No," he said sternly. Sakura looked up at Tatsuya and shook her head. "No Uncle," she murmured, "It's something I have to do…"

"I won't let you go Sakura!" Tatsuya said, strongly. Sesshomaru, during the entire squabble, remained quiet.

Sakura stared harshly at her godfather. "You have to," she said as she took a few steps towards the forest. Tatsuya was torn between staying with Kagome and running after Sakura into the forest.

Him, his goddaughter was running into a dangerous battle… His brothers' goddaughter was in a coma state and it wasn't wise to leave her alone at times like this. Sesshomaru stared at them both in little amusement before walking briskly past them and into the forest the great battle was being held.

Sakura took that opportunity to whiz by Sesshomaru as Tatsuya was watching him walk. Tatsuya's eyes widened. "SAKURA!"

* * *

Youkai Inuyasha cracked his knuckles as he jumped in Raiku's general direction. Raiku and Naraku both jumped away from his path. Syaoran and Clow were out of harms way and so was Miroku, Sango and Kirara. 

"I will kill you," Inuyasha said, his Tetsusaiga a few feet away from him.

Naraku laughed menacingly. Raiku flew a few feet into the air and then flew down, rapidly, a flame ball creating in his mouth. Something caught Syaoran's eyes and he widened them.

"SAKURA!" He roared as he ran towards the girl. Clow couldn't believe it. Either Tatsuya let Sakura come or she snuck her way here… Clow was leaning towards the latter option because he knew his brother would definitely not want his goddaughter to run off to a battle by herself.

Behind Sakura was Sesshomaru, the taiyoukai. Inuyasha acknowledged his brother with a soft growl before reverting his attention to Raiku.

"Oh joy," Raiku smirked, "I killed your father and his brothers, and I get the amusement of killing you two."

Raiku brought one of his longer talons to slap Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled as he jumped but he was too slow. Raiku got him and Sesshomaru watched, not moving, or blinking. Raiku had stopped half way in the sky and swallowed his fire ball as he saw Sesshomaru coming out of the forest.

Syaoran made it to Sakura and held her tightly to him. "Stupid, why'd you come?" he asked. Sakura hugged him, very tightly.

"I didn't wan to lose you," she murmured and Syaoran looked up at Raiku.

Inuyasha got up, his eyes bleeding. Miroku, Sango, Kirarai, Clow, Syaoran and Sakura all got into a tight clump by a tree. Clow rushed to Sakura and hugged her. "You snuck, didn't you?"

"Uncle Suya would never let me come on his own accord," Sakura murmured as she clung onto Syaoran.

Inuyasha got up and coughed out blood. He screamed as he went to attack Raiku again but Naraku's tentacles shot out. It grabbed all of Inuyasha's fours and Raiku laughed menacingly. Sesshomaru pulled out his whip and cut the bindings off his brother.

Sesshomaru's eyes, too, started bleeding a deep shade of maroon red. "Our father and uncles had a great brotherly bond," he said as his skin started bubbling, "and they couldn't defeat you." Sesshomaru's boa started flowing in the wind as his mouth started to form into a rather feral shape, "I doubt Inuyasha and I could while we despise each others blood." He said in a throaty growl. His legs and arm started to grow thick. He was a three legged dog, but he can sure as hell fight. Just as his mouth took the form of a dog, he finished his thought, "But if we join, in a temporary brotherly bond, we can… Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru had taken the shape of a dog and stared at his brother. Inuyasha nodded, understanding his brothers' train of thoughts. The two dog brothers stared at Naraku and Raiku.

"Die," The brothers said in Dog language as they both bounded forward to Naraku and Raiku.

* * *

Kikyo managed to find the clearing that Tatsuya and Kagome were in. She saw her reincarnation and slowly walked towards them. 

"Unleashed?" Kikyo asked. Tatsuya nodded as he rubbed Kagome's cheek. Kikyo stared at the forest and started walking, her grip tightening on her bow.

"Don't go," Tatsuya said firmly, "the others are there; you going will cause another distraction."

Kikyo glanced coldly at Tatsuya. "You're precious _Queen Sakura_ is there isn't she? Without my help, your King and Queen won't have a single clue as to what they should do."

Tatsuya gasped, knowing fully well Kikyo was right.

He allowed her to go.

* * *

Inuyasha pounced on Naraku and rapidly started punching his face. Naraku's tentacles flew out but Sango threw her Hiraikotsu to stop them from getting Inuyasha. Inuyasha glanced at them for a split-second before returning his full concentration on Naraku. 

Sesshomaru's mouth found its way to Raiku's scaly body. "You're no different from Ryuukotsusei," Sesshomaru barked out. Only Kirara understood him… Kirara and…

"SHIPPO!" Sango screamed as she pried Shippo off of her back. She forgot Shippo clung onto her.

"Oh my god, why are you here?" Sango wailed. Shippo was close to tears but he clung onto Sango.

"Let it be," Clow murmured as they all faced the battle unfolding in front of them.

Inuyasha punched Naraku in his face once more before Naraku pushed him off of him. Naraku's pelt fell off as his fists found Inuyasha's face. They were in a hand-to-hand brawl, Youkai versus Hanyou. Naraku, who was fully hanyou, had the strength of any youaki. Inuyasha, who was fully Youkai, possessed powers beyond comparison.

"Die," Naraku said as he released samiyosho and miasma into the air. Miroku closed his eyes as he opened his kazanna and sucked in the miasma cloud and the poisonous samiyosho. "MIROKU!" Sango screamed as he pulled his arm in pain. Raiku didn't fly into his wind tunnel and he couldn't suck in Naraku because he had the other shikon no kakera.

"Oh god, you took too much poison." Sango sobbed. Sakura kept clinging onto Syaoran and he wasn't about to let her go. Miroku sat down with a _thud_ and he kept clinging onto his hand. Sango sat down beside him and Kirara kept on guard. Shippo sat on Clow's head, pulling his hair, however Clow didn't seem to mind… as _much_.

Sesshomaru's teeth sunk into Raiku's impenetrable skin. The poison that Sesshomaru's mouth seemed to carry was enough to burn off his steel scale. Raiku screamed in pain as he rampaged all over. His tail whipped the tree Sakura and the others were hiding under. They all ran out and ran halfway into the battlefield. Raiku started breathing out big balls of fire and exploding everything.

Inuyasha rolled Naraku to the ground and straddled him. Naraku attempted to bring out his tentacles again but this time, a miko arrow shot towards him and incinerated his slimy appendages.

The two youkai looked over to find the undead miko standing at the foot of the forest, her bow and arrows right with her. Everybody's gaze whipped to her and she stood there unfazed.

"Join the ring and the necklace!" She screamed out as Raiku shot a fire bomb at her. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he ran in her direction but the fireball got to her first and she incinerated… totally evaporated.

"RAIKU!" Inuyasha shrieked as he deserted Naraku to go to Raiku. Naraku pulled Inuyasha back and Miroku couldn't stand watching.

"I'm going in!" He said as he jumped up, ready to run to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's aid. Clow, however, pulled him back.

"No," he said strongly, "Raiku is their battle."

"Naraku is my battle!" Miroku said strongly. Clow shook his head. "Naraku summoned Raiku and hurt Kagome. It's their battle now…"

"Why'd he go after Kikyo?" Syaoran asked as he kept his tight hold on Sakura.

"He once upon a time liked her… those feelings won't ever go away," Sango murmured as she hugged a freaked out Shippo.

"What did Kikyo mean when she said… join the ring and necklace…" Syaoran asked… Sakura glanced at the ring on Syaoran's finger and her eyes widened in realization.

"Gimme that ring," She said quickly. Syaoran looked at her in confusion as he slipped the ring off and handed to her. Sakura quickly took the ring and slipped it onto her necklace. Clow smiled fatherly. A bright light was created and everybody stopped…

Time had stopped.

Syaoran and Sakura were the only ones who were able to manipulate time. They saw everybody staring at them, frozen directly in time.

"What the hell," Syaoran said as he whirled around a few times, to see if he was dreaming.

"Why… did time stop?"

Syaoran glanced at Naraku and saw that he was standing quite _still_. He remembered the spider mark on Naraku's back and instantly knew why time had frozen. It was their chance. He ran towards Naraku, pulled out his sword and drove it into his back.

Just as he did, time washed over them again. Naraku's eyes were widened as his body started melting.

"What the…" Naraku screamed. A flash of white light appeared and Kagura, Clow and Tatsuya of the past appeared onto the battle field.

The old Clow and Tatsuya pulsed as well as the modern Clow and Tatsuya. Just as they pulsed, Raiku pulsed. Raiku screamed as he began melting along with Naraku. A bright green light left Raiku and flew in Kagome's general direction.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Sakura screamed as a huge gust of wind came form Naraku and Raiku.

"THEY'RE DYING!" Syaoran roared as he pulled Sakura to the ground. The wind passed over and Sesshomaru, slowly, returned to his natural state. Miroku, slowly, brought the tetsusaiga to Inuyasha. Inuyasha glanced at him before every so idly taking the sword from Miroku.

Inuyasha pulsed three quick times before returning to his normal hanyou self. There was a deep crater where Naraku used to be. Naraku, Raiku and Kagura all disappeared. Tatsuya and Clow of the past were unconscious and everybody was breathing quite heavily.

"What happened?" Sakura said softly.

Clow stared at the crater in the ground. "The power of two godfathers times two was too strong for them…"

* * *

**w00t one more chapter left! xD**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	21. The Mystery: Solved

**THE END!**

**Note:** No Clow Magic, but the entire Feudal Japan prospect is still here!

**Disclaimers:** CCS is owned by CLAMP and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and Co.

**Title:** The Mystery

**Summary:** Sakura goes to visit her cousin Kagome and meets the cute guy next door, Li Syaoran. When the three go to search for something in the well hut, Sakura and Syaoran fall into the well... and land in Feudal Japan. InuKag, SakuSyao

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Kagome: 15 turning 16 --- Sakura: 16 --- Syaoran: 17 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 21:** The Mystery: Solved

* * *

Clow stared at the crater in the ground. "The power of two godfathers' times two was too strong for them…"

"What?" Syaoran asked, as he pulled himself off the ground, and then Sakura.

Clow walked slowly towards the crater. "See, I'm here and Tatsuya is not too far off the distance." Clow then pointed to the unconsciousness versions of Clow and Tatsuya, "And so are they. The power of me and Tatsuya times two was too much for Raiku and Naraku to handle."

"Too much love?" Miroku asked. Clow nodded as he stared at the crater formed deep into the earth. Inuyasha nodded at his brother and Sesshomaru nodded back. He quickly turned around and, even with his wounds, jumped in Kagome's general direction.

"We should head back too," Sakura whispered as she started walking towards Kagome. Syaoran was not far behind her, and slowly, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara followed. Clow decided to remain until his counterparts came back to their senses.

* * *

Kagome started coughing uncontrollably as Tastuya cradled her head in his arms. He witnessed a bright green light shoot into Kagome and at that moment, he knew they managed to defeat Raiku and Naraku. Kagome's soul had returned to her… her real soul and the part of her that Kikyo carried.

Tatsuya turned his head and saw Inuyasha was running at top speed in his direction. Tatsuya, though very hesitant, placed Kagome on the floor and moved a few feet away from her. Inuyasha came to a sudden stop in front of Kagome and bent down, bringing her head to his lap.

Kagomes coughing fit died and her eyes cracked open. "Inu-yasha?" She rasped.

"Shhh," he murmured, his voice a soft whisper, "it's all over… you're safe now…"

Kagome smiled weakly. "I love you," She murmured as her eyes closed, her being consumed in sleep.

Inuyasha brought his face down and nuzzled her neck. "I love you too, my Kagome."

Not far behind Inuyasha were Syaoran, Sakura, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara. Tatsuya instantly knew his brother was with their past versions. He glanced at Kagome and then to his goddaughter who was slowly walking their way. He stood up and jogged to Sakura and Syaoran.

"Follow me you two," he said urgently as he walked towards the forest, where they just came from. Sakura signed as she turned around to walk back, however, a sudden _whoosh_ made her gasp suddenly. Syaoran had picked her up.

"Eh? What're you doing?" She asked as her arms wrapped around Syaoran's shoulders.

"You're tired and your godfather is being a dumbass."

Sakura giggled as Syaoran started walking back towards the forest. Sango stared at them. "They are so in love," She murmured as she turned around and started walking back to her best friend.

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura were back at the crater where Clow, Tatsuya, and the other two versions were. Syaoran sat down with Sakura beside him as the two godfathers made themselves comfortable.

"What is it?" Syaoran said.

"An answer to the mystery," Tatsuya murmured as he sat crossed legged. Syaoran and Sakura looked him in the eyes…

"Of us being here?" Sakura asked, wide eyed.

Clow nodded. "But see, once you go back… you can never come back. Miroku, Sango… Inuyasha… you'll never see them again. Ok maybe Inuyasha, since his demon blood will allow him to survive to our era."

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and then to Clow and Tatsuya, "What is it!" Syaoran demanded.

Clow smiled. "The answer has been right under your nose the entire time…"

"Wha…?" Sakura raised a brow as she stared at her cousins godfather.

"Under our nose?" Syaoran asked.

Tatsuya smirked. "And we're being literal. It really _is_ under your noses."

"Our lips?" Syaoran raised a brow.

Clow nodded as he stood up. He pressed his palms together and created a white bubble around him, his brother and their counterparts.

"We need to get these two to safety… we'll be back and we want to come back to a solved mystery!"

"Oh by the way," Tatsuya said as he made his brother stop moving the bubble. "I know I shouldn't tell you this but it won't harm anybody if you know. More like it'll help you solve the mystery. In this era Sakura and Syaoran are the King and Queen… seven years in the future in our era… Sakura and Syaoran are of royal status…"

Tatsuya grinned as his brother made the bubble move at lightening speed towards an unknown destination.

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other, their eyes wide. "Royal status in our era?" Sakura asked. Syaoran shrugged. "The only way that would happen is if I marry you."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "What do my uncles think they're doing? Playing matchmaker? What do our lips have to do with anything?"

"They can kiss," Syaoran suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Seriously Syaoran!" Sakura slapped his arm.

"I am," He said as he swiftly pulled Sakura right into his chest and deliberately pressed his lips tightly against hers. Sakura was surprised and shocked as his lips toyed around the corners of her lips. He pulled back and let go of her quickly.

"Sorry," he murmured. Sakura looked at him in the eyes. "Don't be," She whispered as she grabbed his collar and pulled him in, this time for a more memorable kiss. It started off as a tease as this time Syaoran was dumbstruck at Sakuras actions.

Innocence evolved into a vile passion that consumed Sakura and Syaoran. Syaoran was submissive to Sakura's passion and allowed the kiss to throttle them, hindering in their body.

The kiss lasted an eternity times four and eventually Sakura had to pull back.

"_I love you_," she whispered as she pulled back. Syaoran's grip on her waist tightened as the words echoed in his ears. A strange purple light surrounded them and suddenly shot in every which direction. The two failed to notice it as Syaoran dipped Sakura into another short, yet equally arousing kiss.

At the second release, Syaoran made his declaration.

"I love you too." He murmured as he nuzzled his nose against her cheek. That was when they noticed a purple light fading around them. Sakura gasped as Syaoran pulled her right into his chest… the light shot straight out of them and right into the sky. The two of them started glowing a bright purple and were lifted off the ground.

"Wha-what's happening?" Sakura screamed as they shot, light speed, towards the ancient bone eaters well.

"The mystery's solved…" Syaoran murmured as they landed in front of the well. The two of them noticed Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kirara and Shippo not too far off the distance.

"Should we…?" Sakura asked. Syaoran had his arm around her waist. "No," He murmured. "It'll make the farewell too hard… let's just go."

Sakura nodded as she closed her eyes and jumped into the well… Syaoran there beside her the entire time…

----

_I sat up, gasping for air. I looked to my left and saw my husband beside me, sleeping peacefully. I smiled, an air of innocence surrounding him. I slowly pushed the covers off of me, slipping into my slippers. _

_Slowly, but steadily, I walked towards the door and opened it. Across the hall was the kids room and it was midnight, the time I usually checked on them. Their second cousins were over and I had to be sure that they were asleep… my cousin would kill me if her kids were sleep deprived. _

_I opened their door and saw my two kids, Riku and Angel sleeping soundly. I giggled as I looked at my nephew and niece, Muteki and Inume. Their ears, inherited by their father, wiggled as they slept._

_I smiled contentedly as I turned around to bump into my husband._

"_Oh," I gasped._

"_Awake?" He murmured as he wrapped his arms around my waist…_

_I giggled and nodded. "Yeah…"_

"_They're fine, I checked on them two minutes before you woke up. What's the matter, why'd you wake?"_

_I sighed as I gently lowered my head onto his shoulder. "I dreamt about the time we landed into Feudal Japan."_

_My husband hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry for bringing you back without saying goodbye to Sango and Miroku."_

_I looked up at him. "No. You did the right thing. I would never want to come back if I went anywhere near them."_

_He placed a light kiss on my forehead. "I love you Sakura," he whispered._

"_I love you too Syaoran."_

_And we both exited our kids rooms. Muteki and Inume were sleeping, or so we thought. They are, after all, Inuyasha and Kagomes kids and those two have a tendancy of listening in on peoples conversations. We knew Muteki and Inume were awake, but we also knew that they would remain in bed until they fell asleep._

_They are, after all, conceived after the greatest mystery was solved._

_

* * *

_

**The End…**

**Crappy ending… sure? Moo, this story was pissing me off… it got kinda annoyed… hehe!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**

**THANKS TO ALL MY READERS WHO STUCK THRU. –MUWAH-**


End file.
